Snowball
by Parmezan
Summary: Loki exilé sur Terre ? Inattendu, mais soit. Privé de ses pouvoirs ? Logique. Remis au SHIELD ? Tout à fait naturel. Enrhumé au point d'éternuer sur Tony Stark et de le faire disparaître ? Nor... Attendez, quoi ? (Et que fait ce foutu bloc de glace dans la Tour Stark ?).
1. Prologue

Oh, mon diou.

Je suis la seule côté français avec un tel crossover. Ce sont mes premiers pas en fanfiction. Cela fait deux ans que j'ai commencé, c'est toujours en cours d'écriture, et c'est... affreusement long. Pour pas grand-chose. Heu. Je.

Pas de panique.

Je. Je respire.

HIIII.

...

Heu. Oui. Donc. Bonjour ? Comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis très à l'aise dans mes souliers, haha. Hem. Oui, bon, je vais essayer d'aller à l'essentiel parce que sinon tout ça va être aussi long que le prologue.

Snowball est ma première véritable incursion dans le monde de la fanfiction. Un jour, mon cerveau a fait « ping » et a voulu écrire des scènes entre ces deux univers (parce que je les aime très fort). Puis il a voulu justifier un peu et s'est retrouvé avec l'actuelle bestiole. Snowball ne vous fera probablement pas tomber de votre chaise. Et de fait, ne cherche pas vraiment à le faire ? Snowball n'a pas de grande intrigue, ni de grande bataille, ni de romance et heu... probablement pas beaucoup d'action. (Voyez comme je sais vendre mon produit). Et si on pense peut-être beaucoup dedans, on n'arrive pas forcément quelque part. (Qu'est-ce que je disais ?). Mais, heu, je prends du plaisir à l'écrire, et mon unique cobaye-lecteur n'est pas encore décédé. Alors peut-être, juste peut-être, ce petit vous tirera-t-il au moins un sourire ? (Ou un bon moment. Peut-être. Hu.)

Dans tous les cas, je vous promets de faire de mon mieux. Et je vous laisse sans attendre avec les précisions diverses et les notes (lisez les notes, elles sont importantes).

* * *

oOo

 **Titre :** Snowball _(« (l') Effet Boule de Neige »,_ en Français. Parce que, hu, vraiment, ça sonnait pas terrible et que je suis juste trop habituée au premier, maintenant).

 **Rating :** T (Possibles mentions de choses pas forcément très drôles, et pas mal de jurons).

 **Genre :** Humor/Hurt/Comfort (L'humour est probablement discutable, mais il est là. Pour le deuxième, j'ai beaucoup hésité mais... ouais, quand même. Ha, et Snowball ne contiendra **pas** de Romance. Vraiment pas. Juste quelques allusions et piques douteuses, tout ça.)

 **Fandoms :** The Avengers (I)  & Rise of the Guardians ( _« les Cinq Légendes »_ ).

 **Laps Temporel :** Environ un an et des poussières après les évènements d'Avengers (I). Un peu plus du côté de Rise (mais pas de beaucoup, et je pense que la notion de temps est parfois un peu floue pour de tels êtres).

 **Rythme :** Entre une et deux semaines. (Première fois, alors j'expérimente un peu. Beaucoup. Et entre ma connexion – misérable et aléatoire – et le NANO, eh bien... disons que pour le moment, je pars sur ça, et qu'on verra par la suite).

 **Taille des Chapitres :** 5000 mots, environ. (Sauf les premiers. Ou circonstances spéciales, mais dans ce cas-là je tenterais de m'arranger pour que le compte soit à peu près bon. Ou de poster plus rapidement les chapitres concernés).

 **Disclaimer :** Bien sûr, rien ne m'appartient (si ce n'est d'éventuelles idées vaseuses, et encore), et Rise of the Guardians ainsi qu'Avengers sont les propriétés de leurs créateurs respectifs, DreamWorks et Marvel.

 **Note Générale & Importante (I) : **L'essentiel (vraiment, vraiment) de ce baby fanfiction fut écrit **sans Internet**. Et ma connexion actuelle est bien trop bancale pour changer cet état de fait (j'arrive même pas à charger Google ou Wikipédia, dites-vous). Mon seul matériel était et reste donc les films. **Uniquement les films (pas de comics, pas de livres, pas de wiki, etc).** Il est donc possible que certains noms soient écorchés (même si j'essaye de rattraper ça), et tout le reste... ne sera que pures extrapolations plus ou moins douteuses de ma part. Avec, probablement, une pincée de souvenirs de mythologie nordique et d'autres choses. Et encore une fois, beaucoup, beaucoup, de suppositions (et de réflexions diverses et variées, bref, vous voyez le tableau).

 **Note Générale & Importante (II) :** Comme mentionné plus haut, les évènements se déroulent juste après Rise of the Guardians et le premier Avengers. Snowball ne prend donc en compte **que les films pré-Avengers et Avengers (I) lui-même.** (Pas d'Avengers II, Thor II, Captain America II, etc.). Et de fait, pour une meilleure concentration, j'ai décidé... de ne pas les voir. Cela fait deux ans, je souffre, mais je resterais forte. Alors que ce soit pour moi, ou d'autres rares cas éventuels, soyez des amours et **merci de ne pas spoiler les dits films d'une manière ou d'une autre (ou les comics).** Sinon je vais vous mordre très fort l'ensemble des orteils. Très, très fort. Vraiment.

 **Note de Chapitre (I) :** Le Prologue possède un ton bien à lui (et qu'on ne retrouve donc pas forcément dans/par la suite).

OoO

* * *

 **SNOWBALL**

(Effet Boule de Neige)

 _The Avengers &_ _Rise of the Guardians._

* * *

oOo

 **Prologue.**

OoO

Le SHIELD avait été terrassé.

Pas un homme n'avait échappé à l'assaut, impitoyable, qui avait ravagé les locaux de fond en comble. Des corps gisaient un peu partout, et on pouvait entendre des râles d'agonie résonner tout le long des immenses couloirs : c'était une victoire totale, et une défaite… écrasante.

— A-a-aaaat…ATCHOUM ! …argh, merde. Rhume stupide.

Oui, le SHIELD, la plus grande et _presque_ officieuse organisation du monde en lutte contre tout ce qui dépassait l'humain, avait été terrassé… par un rhume. Un bête rhume. Mais une sacrée foutue épidémie, si on en croyait les médecins de la maison, qui en dépit de leur savoir-faire légendaire, s'étaient fait avoir comme des bleus, et avaient eux aussi la goutte au nez. Après tout, être homme de science ne vous immunisait pas spécialement, vous étiez juste un peu plus informés, mais tout aussi faillibles. Et pour être « faillibles », les membres du SHIELD l'avaient été.

Pas un n'avait été épargné, en dépit de toute logique, en dépit de toutes les précautions (pourtant draconiennes, on n'était pas chez mémé ici, que diable !), la maladie avait frappé, et elle avait conclu la bataille – unilatérale – par un K.O indiscutable. Les agents qui n'étaient pas reclus chez eux comme des ermites, se retrouvaient à geindre sur leur bureau, des piles de mouchoirs usagés encombrant leurs poubelles, et des paquets de rechange éparpillés à travers tout le service. Un rhume, oui, certes, mais un vilain. Très, vilain. Donc, oui, c'était ridicule. Même affreusement humiliant. Mais les faits étaient là : le SHIELD s'était fait avoir, et tant que les microbes ne se seraient pas gentiment fait la malle, les choses allaient tourner un peu au ralenti.

Ce n'était juste pas le bon moment.

— Qu'on me convoque tous les médecins de garde, et même ceux qui ne le sont pas – bordel, c'est pas le moment de se la couler douce –, et qu'on me trouve un foutu remède. MAINTENANT.

À vrai dire, pour Nick Fury, ce n'était jamais le bon moment. Et par extension, pour toute l'organisation. Le mal ne prenait pas de vacances, et il ignorait royalement les week-ends, les jours fériés, les congés payés, et surtout, surtout, les foutues attaques grippales. Si encore c'était la grippe mais non, non, fallait que ce soit un rhume. Un bête, banal, et stupide rhume. Et si un de ces soi-disant experts en blouse blanche osait lui sortir encore une fois que « Mais Monsieur, c'est une souche particulièrement virulente et inattendue pour la saison, du jamais vu ou presque, nous ne pouvions… », il allait tuer quelqu'un. Sérieusement. Ce n'était pas le moment, bordel. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter que son nez dégoulinant, et des crises d'éternuements un peu trop insistantes. _Merci bien._

Il avait un seigneur du Chaos dans son sous-sol, nom de dieu !

Ou plutôt, au 36e étage de son sous-sol. Oui, ce n'était pas vraiment le meilleur endroit. Les niveaux les plus adaptés à la chose, et surtout, la cellule spéciale détention « Dieu Mégalo qui fait de la lumière verte avec ses doigts » se trouvaient plus bas. Mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le loisir de faire les choses _bien_. Ou, encore une fois, pour être exact : ils n'en avaient pas eu le temps.

Un certain spécimen blond était apparu en pleine salle de réunion (causant un irrémédiable trou dans le plafond à cause d'un bifröst surprise et enthousiaste), leur avait dressé un portrait succinct de la situation (et quand on connaissait l'animal, et qu'on connaissait le SHIELD et son directeur, succinct était un euphémisme intersidéral), et les avait ensuite plantés là, avec son frère menotté, bâillonné, et de très mauvaise humeur. Comme le reste de la salle, et surtout de celui qui dirigeait l'assemblée.

Un morceau de plâtre venait de s'écraser sur son gobelet de café, son plafond avait maintenant non pas un trou, mais deux, on l'avait interrompu au milieu d'un exposé d'une importance cruciale, il manquait drastiquement d'informations sur l'intrusion et ses conséquences irrémédiables, et cerise sur le gâteau : s'il était certainement dans une colère noire, Loki semblait se porter comme un charme. Tout juste avait-il une mèche corbeau qui rebiquait, signe tangible que non, le Bifröst ce n'était pas juste un pont tranquille entre deux mondes, ça secouait un peu, _haha_.

Donc, non, ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment.

Nick Fury s'était figé et avait inspiré lentement, s'exhortant au calme. Une fois. Deux fois. Puis, il avait senti son nez recommencer à couler, et croisé le sourcil narquoisement relevé de son nouveau prisonnier. Et il avait explosé. Le dieu avait été expédié dans la cellule la plus proche le temps qu'il se calme. Et trouve une nouvelle boîte de mouchoirs. La quatrième de la matinée.

Mais maintenant, ça allait mieux. Il avait donné – _un peu hurlé, en réalité_ – des ordres urgents jusqu'à plus soif, son nez était sec, et il avait une allure à peu près droite et digne. S'il n'appréciait pas vraiment le « à peu près » de la chose, c'était ce qu'il pouvait fournir de mieux à l'heure actuelle, et ça suffirait bien. Après tout, rien à foutre de l'opinion d'un alien psychopathe et avide de pouvoir. Ce n'était pas lui qui était prisonnier et incapable de faire ne serait-ce qu'un pet magique. Sur cette pensée relativement agréable, le directeur du SHIELD se redressa, héla un peloton d'agents pas trop misérable, et se dirigea droit vers la cellule du dit alien.

Non, son organisation ne se laisserait pas battre par un stupide rhume.

oOo

Mais il avait la rancune tenace, ce fameux rhume.

Et présentement, il s'acharnait avec beaucoup de joie sur le réceptionniste en charge, qui enchaînait paquet de mouchoirs sur paquet de mouchoirs, et qui n'avait pas dû relever la tête plus de cinq minutes depuis la prise de son poste, tôt dans la nuit. Autant dire qu'il était plus qu'usé et épuisé, et qu'il priait pour l'horloge tourne plus vite, bien plus vite, et que la relève rapplique fissa. Hélas, ce n'était pas encore le cas, et un abruti s'acharnait sur le bouton d'appel. Grand Dieu, quel était le débile profond qui avait eu l'idée de mettre un bouton d'appel, à moins de vingt centimètres de sa figure ?!

— Quôaaaaa ? grogna-t-il, la voix rauque, sans même daigner lever les yeux.

Le son strident faisait vibrer de façon plus que désagréable ses tympans, et une migraine carabinée dansait la java à l'intérieur de son crâne.

— Le débriefing…. fut tout ce que pu dire le nouveau venu, avant que l'employé ne le coupe avec un geste brusque, le doigt vaguement pointé dans une direction.

— Ascenseur au fond du couloir de droite, section T-2, sous-sol 36, troisième porte sur votre gauche.

Et, estimant qu'il avait fait assez preuve de civilité pour la journée, le réceptionniste plongea sous son bureau avec un gémissement de fin du monde, en quête d'un paquet de mouchoirs neuf. Bien trop absorbé dans sa pressante recherche, il n'entendit même pas la réponse, le sarcasme, en réalité, qui avait pris la place du remerciement usuel de circonstance. Pas plus qu'il ne regarda la personne en question se diriger en sifflotant vers l'ascenseur, une mallette rouge vif à la main. Lorsqu'il émergea, triomphant, de son bureau, il perçut vaguement quelques notes d'une chanson d'AC/DC avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se referment, mais se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de se jeter sur un mouchoir salvateur, afin de désencombrer un peu ses sinus.

Pourtant, il aurait dû faire un peu plus attention à cette mélodie, et surtout, à celui qui la fredonnait. Parce que s'il l'avait fait, il se serait précipité à sa suite, et l'aurait arrêté.

Oui, il n'aurait jamais laissé Iron Man, le célèbre et incontrôlable Tony Stark, s'approcher du sous-sol 36, et risquer de croiser pendant son transfert, le Dieu du Chaos et de la Malice en personne, Loki.

oOo

Loki n'était pas content. Pas content du tout.

Odin était un cas irrécupérable, cela ne faisait aucun doute, mais il ne pensait pas que le conseil était sénile à ce point. L'exiler, **LUI** , sur Midgard ! Il. Il n'avait même plus les mots pour décrire à quel point cette situation était aberrante. Et pourtant, quand il s'agissait de lyrisme, il était pour ainsi dire, redoutable. Le Maître en la matière, même. Mais là, là… ça dépassait tout entendement, toute logique. Comme si la moindre once de bon sens avait désormais déserté les cerveaux, il en était maintenant certain, malades, de ces vieillards multimillénaires et pourtant incapables. Cet enfermement, sa présence en ces lieux, en était la preuve indiscutable.

Le dieu se frappa le front des deux mains, atterré. Il avait un début de migraine. Un dieu n'avait pas de migraine. Techniquement. Mais au cours des siècles, les faits avaient prouvé que si, c'était possible, surtout quand il s'agissait de sa noble personne, et qu'on le confrontait à la stupidité légendaire de ses soi-disant pairs. Et de son soi-disant frère. Surtout de son soi-disant frère. Thor lui avait donné plus de migraines qu'aucun humain ne puisse rêver en avoir au cours de sa courte vie, et il avait eu une très, très, longue vie.

Aussi, quand la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit avec un chuintement, et qu'une brochette de mortels s'engouffra dans l'espace exigu, il se contenta d'un soupir las. Ni sarcasmes ni grognements cette fois, il n'en avait ni l'envie, ni la possibilité : après tout, il était toujours bâillonné. Comme si ce vulgaire accessoire pouvait l'arrêter. Risible. Il n'en était rien, bien sûr. Avec un peu de temps, et quelques petits tours, il aurait pu passer outre. Mais Odin l'avait privé de sa magie, et ça, c'était disons, un peu contraignant.

Oui, juste un peu.

— Pas de gestes brusques, ou ça ira mal, menaça un humain, il n'avait aucune idée duquel exactement, s'il était important ou non, et à dire vrai, s'en fichait divinement.

Mais pour la forme, il roula excessivement des yeux et leur décocha l'un de ses regards noirs les plus travaillés (le numéro quatorze), avec une bonne dose de mépris par-dessus, avant de seulement daigner obéir. Oui, « daigner ». Il était aussi enchainé et diminué qu'il pouvait l'être, mais il leur était toujours et irrévocablement, supérieur. En tous points. Le dieu eut un sourire en coin derrière son masque. Même l'être le plus sot de leur race aurait perçu les signes de la maladie qui les rongeait. Et ma foi, c'était un petit cadeau du hasard assez appréciable. C'était fort plaisant de les voir éternuer dans leurs gants, le nez rouge, les traits tirés, et la gorge ravagée. Ce que ces choses pouvaient être fragiles. C'était affligeant. Comment avaient-ils survécu jusque-là ? Leur nombre, probablement. Mais, non, vraiment, c'était étonnant. Rien qu'à voir les dégâts que provoquait ce… ce « rhume », parmi eux, cela tenait presque du divin. _Presque._

Tout à ses pensées et les vagues esquisses d'un sort de rhume surdimensionné et surboosté à l'excès, Loki ne fit pas attention. Comme le reste son escorte, dont, oui, même Fury, qui était occupé à se moucher discrètement, n'ayant pas pu tenir une seconde plus avec cette démangeaison dans ses narines. Des pas résonnaient plus haut dans le couloir. Des pas qui n'étaient pas de leur fait. Des pas qui se rapprochaient. Et vite.

Tony Stark déboula alors sans prévenir d'un corridor adjacent et avant que quiconque ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, il était sur eux.

Mais, franchement, ça aurait pu être pire.

Oui, l'arrivée imprévue d'un des humains les plus casse-pieds de la Création, aurait pu être quelque chose d'à peu près gérable. Aurait pu. À peu près.

En temps normal. Et avec un très très haut taux d'échec.

 _Oui. Normalement._

Sauf que la situation n'était pas normale.

Que le SHIELD était mal en point, et qu'un rhume ravageait chaque être dans le moindre centimètre carré du bâtiment.

 ** _Chaque. Être._**

Lorsque le fameux Iron Man s'arrêta face à eux, et qu'un sourire se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres face à la situation, l'impossible se produisit.

Le bâillon se volatilisa, et Loki éternua.

Et, avant même que Tony ait pu finir de prendre une expression aussi dégoutée qu'horrifiée face aux postillons volant droit dans sa direction, il disparut.

Tout bonnement et simplement.

* * *

 **Note de Chapitre (II) :** Voilà pour le Prologue. Et le Chapitre I arrive tout de suite – enfin, dès que ma connexion le voudra –. Parce qu'un début de Crossover sans même un orteil du deuxième univers c'est heu... je ne sais pas exactement, mais je trouve qu'il faut au moins ce petit orteil. Donc, je vais vous donner cet orteil. (Et je dois vraiment arrêter les métaphores avec le corps humain.)(Et de parler d'orteils).


	2. Problème Glacé

**Note de Chapitre (I) :** Comme promis, voici le fameux orteil... chapitre.

* * *

oOo

 **Chapitre I : Un petit Problème Glacé.**

OoO

Phil Coulson avait un problème.

Oh certes, des problèmes, il en avait eu un nombre incalculable tout au long de sa carrière. C'était normal. Cela faisait partie du « job ». Et parmi les problèmes, il y avait aussi les Problèmes. Avec la majuscule. On ne plaisantait pas avec les « Problèmes ». On ne plaisantait pas tout court avec les problèmes, mais les Problèmes étaient des cas particuliers. Le cran au-dessus. Et, présentement, le bras à moitié coincé dans un énorme bloc de glace, il avait un sacré problème.

Phil Coulson avait donc un Problème.

Ce qui, en soi, n'était pas la fin du monde. Il l'avait l'habitude. Après tout, assez récemment, il avait eu à gérer l'un des plus épineux Problèmes de son existence : sa mort. Et, sans mauvais jeux de mots, il avait bien failli y passer. En fait, techniquement, il y était passé. Durant un très, très, long petit moment. Son cœur s'était arrêté. Puis… il était reparti. Personne n'expliquait comment. Enfin, si : une impulsion électrique. Sauf que nul appareil ou même tentative n'avait été à l'ordre du jour. Nick Fury avait dit que c'était « fini » et quand Nick Fury disait que c'était fini, eh bien, c'était fini. Il n'y avait aucune raison de remettre sa parole en doute. Phil lui-même, s'il avait pu, ne l'aurait pas fait. Mais voilà, son cœur s'était remis en route. Et c'était formidable, génial, inespéré, oui, vraiment, on n'avait pas à s'en plaindre. Sauf que le colonel Fury, et par extension le SHIELD tout entier, détestait ne pas savoir. Alors sa, hum, résurrection avait été tenue parfaitement secrète. Phil n'en avait ni été dérangé ni offusqué le moins du monde. Après tout, c'était ce qu'il voulait, à l'origine : donner une raison aux Avengers de se battre.

Qu'il soit en vie était juste un bonus. Un bonus plus qu'appréciable, certes. Et si, dans un coin de son esprit, son mystérieux retour à la vie le titillait avec insistance, le reste avait intégré le fait et avait laissé couler. Il était en vie, c'était bien, et c'était tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir. Il pourrait encore servir l'humanité et le SHIELD. C'était tout. Bien sûr, les chercheurs de l'organisation et, à vrai dire, la direction, le conseil, et Nick, n'étaient pas vraiment du même avis, et encore maintenant, il passait une batterie de tests affolante chaque semaine sans exception. Sans résultat. Le phénomène était toujours aussi incompréhensible, et les scientifiques s'arrachaient les cheveux.

L'agent Coulson, lui, était passé à autre chose. Même pendant sa « mort », il avait continué de travailler. Il était simplement à l'abri des regards. Puis, quand le temps était venu, ou plutôt, que Stark avait découvert le pot au rose en piratant fortuitement la mauvaise caméra de surveillance, il avait juste continué, pas ému pour un sou. _Après tout, pour Iron Man, revenir d'entre les morts c'était presque banal._ Il n'avait pas encore recroisé Captain America – qui actuellement, était encore en plein voyage à travers les États-Unis –, et il n'était pas vraiment pressé de le faire, en réalité.

La première rencontre n'avait pas été très… eh bien, il s'était un peu ridiculisé. Et c'était un peu comme si, hum, il s'en voulait, d'être passé pour mort (bien que, si on voulait titiller, il l'avait vraiment été, techniquement). Donc non, il ne précipiterait pas les choses. Cela arriverait, forcément, et il affronterait la chose le moment venu, mais en attendant, il continuerait juste… de faire son travail, ni plus, ni moins.

Phil planta solidement ses pieds dans le sol, et tira. Une fois, deux fois. Puis beaucoup d'autres. Et mis à part un sacré essoufflement de sa part et une certaine douleur aux articulations, il n'obtint aucun résultat. Son bras était bel et bien coincé. _Allons bon._ On faisait mieux comme début de vacances. Vacances, oui. Il avait d'abord refusé. Fermement. Il savait être ferme, oui, sans aucun doute. Mais le directeur Fury pouvait l'être encore plus. Ou plutôt, il était son supérieur, et il avait froncé très fort son unique sourcil visible. Un peu plus et il aurait sûrement fait du chantage et serait allé lui-même chercher Captain America, où qu'il soit, pour le lui mettre dans les pattes. Phil s'était replié prudemment. Ce n'était pas encore le bon moment, il en était certain. Alors il avait accepté. Et dès qu'il aurait terminé une ultime petite tâche, il serait en congé pour de longues semaines. Il avait juste à déposer un dossier plus ou moins confidentiel chez Stark et il s'envolerait pour la Floride.

Bien sûr, pour ça, il faudrait tout d'abord qu'il dégage son bras de là. L'agent fronça rudement les sourcils. _Bon Dieu, qu'avait encore fait Stark ?_ Parce que, s'il se retrouvait le bras coincé dans la glace en plein milieu du sous-sol de la tour, ça avait forcément un rapport avec le susnommé. Parce que, eh bien, c'était Stark, et c'était SA tour, et SON sous-sol. Et dès qu'il lui aurait mis la main dessus, il lui demanderait pourquoi et comment, par quel miracle tordu, un bloc de glace était soudainement apparu au beau milieu du dit sous-sol. Il n'avait vu aucune machine, et n'en avait d'ailleurs pas vraiment eu le temps, mais avec ce personnage, ça ne signifiait pas grand-chose. Pas comme s'il les mettait au courant de ce qu'il trafiquait. Stark ne mettait jamais personne au courant.

Mais tout de même, là, tout de suite, Phil aurait apprécié. Son bras aurait apprécié, oui, certainement. Il commençait à percevoir des symptômes tout sauf souhaitables, et redoutait le moment où il ne sentirait plus rien du tout. Avec une légère grimace, il resserra sa prise sur le dossier, qui, heureusement, se trouvait dans sa main libre, et il tenta de nouveau sa chance. Ce coup-ci, il essaya de bouger son bras à l'intérieur de la glace. Peut-être qu'il y avait un espace, un point plus fragile que le reste, quelque chose, lui permettant de se sortir de là. Il regrettait presque de ne plus avoir l'arme qu'il avait utilisée contre Loki. Ce truc aurait sûrement transformé cet amas glacial en flaque aussi facilement que si on avait visé un glaçon avec un chalumeau. Mais voilà, pas d'armes, sauf un pistolet accroché à sa taille, qui à priori, ne ferait pas plus de dégâts qu'un insecte face à un éléphant. Il faudrait qu'il essaye, quand même, tout à l'heure.

Pour l'instant, il se contentait de remuer le bras. Il y avait effectivement comme un vide. Oh, léger, si léger, mais on ne savait jamais. Il n'avait rien à perdre. Phil tâtonna à l'aveugle, se déboitant presque le bras pour manœuvrer, et, à sa grande surprise, toucha quelque chose. C'était froid. Mais ce n'était pas de la glace. C'était doux. Cela pulsait. C'était… vivant ?

Phil souffla tout bas.

— Nom de…

Mais avant qu'il ait pu poursuivre son juron ou grommeler sur Stark de nouveau (voir, faire les deux en même temps), le bloc de glace explosa. Dans un pur réflexe de protection, l'agent plaça vivement ses bras devant son visage. Geste futile en de telles circonstances, mais parfaitement automatique. Et, de façon assez surprenante, pas le moins du monde nécessaire. Les débris partirent en fine poussière avant même de l'atteindre. Phil cligna des yeux. Un tel résultat ne pouvait signifier qu'une explosion d'une puissance inouïe. Il aurait dû subir le même sort, ou ne pas être aussi entier, ni debout, frais comme un gardon, mis à part un engourdissement sérieux au bras gauche. Un petit projectile de glace affuté lui avait également laissé un léger souvenir sur la pommette droite avant de partir en miettes, mais rien de bien sérieux. Une simple égratignure, vraiment.

— Woh. Ben, ça secoue !

Nouveau clignement. Face à lui se trouvait maintenant un adolescent, en tout aussi bon état que lui, quoiqu'effectivement, un peu « secoué », mais pas plus que ça. Occupé à débarrasser son sweat bleu de la poussière de givre qui s'y était installé, il ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte de sa présence. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, l'agent put constater qu'il possédait des yeux assez fascinants. Bleu glace. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le plus remarquable, non. Ses cheveux étaient blancs. Intégralement. Et au vu de la pâleur de sa peau, on pouvait en conclure que le jeune garçon ne devait pas avoir une santé bien reluisante.

Ça, c'était la conclusion logique à laquelle n'importe quelle personne parviendrait après un bref examen visuel comme il venait de le faire. Mais il n'était pas n'importe quelle personne. Il était un agent du SHIELD. Et, il en était persuadé, cet adolescent était sorti de ce bloc de glace. Aucune preuve formelle, bien sûr, mais il avait la même poussière sur son costume, et la première et unique phrase qu'avait prononcé le dit adolescent était également un assez bon indicateur. Qu'il ait pu, peut-être, le toucher à l'intérieur de la glace n'entrait pas en compte. C'était bien trop abstrait pour être une preuve valide.

Phil, qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux un seul instant le nouveau venu, constata que ce dernier avait bien vite arrêté de le regarder, pour se mettre à chercher quelque chose. Quoi, il n'en savait rien, mais la recherche ne semblait pas être très fructueuse, au vu des marmonnements qu'il percevait et des froncements de sourcils qu'il voyait d'ici. Il fit un pas en avant. L'adolescent se retourna. Leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau. Aucun doute possible cette fois, chacun fixait l'autre. Et, vu la bouche grande ouverte de l'inconnu, ça semblait être particulièrement choquant. L'agent s'autorisa un sourcil haussé et légèrement inquisiteur.

— Vous… vous… vous me voyez ? lâcha finalement l'adolescent, éberlué.

— Bien sûr, répondit Phil immédiatement.

— Et… vous m'entendez ? continua le plus jeune, les yeux ronds.

— Eh bien, si ce n'était pas le cas, je n'aurais certainement pas répondu, poursuivit l'adulte, imperturbable.

Il laissa quelques instants filer, attendant que son interlocuteur se remette de sa surprise. Mais, visiblement, ça ne semblait pas être pour tout de suite. Quelque peu dubitatif, Phil avança prudemment :

— Je ne devrais pas ?

— Non ! répliqua vivement le concerné, avant de s'agiter brusquement sur place. Enfin je veux dire : Si ! Mais non !

Phil releva son deuxième sourcil et contempla sans mot dire son vis-à-vis remuer dans tous les sens tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe des propos quasiment inaudibles. Propos dont il ne put réellement percevoir que de très brefs passages assez embrouillés : « Dingue… un adulte… jamais arrivé… foutu bâton... introuvable… bon sang… un adulte ! …arrive pas à y croire… ».

Finalement, sans prévenir, l'adolescent releva la tête et le fixa intensément.

— Vous savez comment je m'appelle ?

L'adulte répondit honnêtement.

— Non.

Bien sûr, après tout, c'était la vérité. Et il n'avait aucune raison de la cacher. Pas cette vérité-là, du moins. Elle était tellement évidente, tellement convenue. Le choc, probablement, pensa Phil en contemplant le jeune homme. Ou alors, ils avaient déjà été présentés. Mais, non, il s'en souviendrait. Il avait une mémoire excellente. C'était pour ainsi dire vital, dans son travail. Donc oui, ça devait être le choc. Il ne devait pas avoir les idées claires.

Sauf que le choc en question sembla arriver juste après sa réponse, et il ne put qu'observer la cible directe de ses pensées reprendre son air estomaqué.

— Mais… mais… c'est pas possible… vous ne pouvez… si vous ne…

L'adolescent claqua soudainement ses deux mains contre son visage, dans le but évident de se réveiller un bon coup. Il marmonna de nouveau, puis secoua la tête, plusieurs fois, avant de finalement hausser les épaules. Il releva les yeux, le fixa encore un instant, puis afficha un grand sourire avant de lui tendre la main.

— Jack Frost.

Cette fois, Phil s'autorisa à être franchement surpris. Pendant dix bonnes secondes. Il avait vu de très nombreuses choses au cours de sa carrière. Et le nombre de choses « impossibles » avait juste implosé avec l'arrivée des Avengers et de tout ce qui avait suivi. Techniquement, qu'il respire en ce moment même en était une. Alors qu'un adolescent sorte d'un bloc de glace aussi naturellement que s'il avait passé une porte, franchement, ce n'était pas… eh bien, disons qu'il pouvait faire avec. Dix secondes suffiraient donc.

Phil abaissa ses sourcils et reprit contenance. De nouveau parfaitement professionnel, il tendit la main à son tour.

— Phil Coulson.

Il serra la main tendue, fermement.

 _Et c'est à ce moment précis que les choses s'emballèrent._ _Encore._

Alors que le sourire de Jack s'amplifiait, il se figea, et fana sur place. Ses yeux semblèrent brusquement brumeux, et il fit un pas incertain en avant, un peu chancelant. Il plissa lentement ses paupières, les sourcils froncés.

— Je… Phil… je te croyais plus poilu… marmonna-t-il d'une voix pâteuse, avant de tout bonnement se laisser tomber en avant.

Phil n'eut que le temps de changer in extrémis sa prise sur son dossier et d'ouvrir les bras, avant que l'adolescent ne se fracasse le crâne par terre. Il réceptionna contre son torse un corps bien trop mou, et n'eut pas besoin de placer sa main sur le front de Jack pour savoir que ce dernier avait de la fièvre. Et une sacrée fièvre, compte tenu de sa respiration saccadée. L'agent prit appui sur un pilier, et attrapa le visage du plus jeune entre ses mains, pour le forcer à le regarder.

— Ne fermez pas les yeux, Jack. Ne vous endormez pas. Restez avec moi. Vous devez rester avec moi, d'accord ?

Ses yeux bleus au regard flou ne lui plaisaient pas. Sa voix ne l'atteignait pas. Il insista, resserrant sa prise, quitte à la rendre un peu douloureuse. Jack grimaça, mais cela sembla chasser un peu de la brume qui flottait dans ses iris.

— Ne vous endormez pas Jack, reprit Coulson, ferme.

Il pressa un peu plus ses mains.

— C'est un ordre.

Jack se secoua brusquement, semblant enfin réagir. Il hocha vaguement la tête, avant de la laisser retomber et de murmurer quelque chose. Sa tête dodelinait. Il était tout juste conscient.

Phil, qui jusque-là, avait surtout réagi par réflexe, prit une décision. Le nom de Jack Frost ne lui évoquait strictement rien, mais un adolescent sortant d'un glaçon géant n'était _pas_ une chose normale. Son regard se posa brièvement sur le dossier qu'il transportait, puis sur sa poche gauche, qui contenait son billet d'avion. _Ses vacances allaient devoir attendre un peu._ Il devait amener Jack au SHIELD. Mais, pour l'instant, il devait surtout s'assurer que le SHIELD ait quelqu'un à interroger. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'ascenseur au fond de la salle. La Tour Stark possédait une infirmerie avec un matériel en béton, probablement aussi efficace que celle du SHIELD.

Il n'y avait pas à hésiter.

Doucement, il allongea Jack sur le sol, le temps de caler le dossier à l'intérieur de sa veste et de choisir la manière de procéder. La technique « Princesse » serait sûrement la plus confortable pour le jeune homme, mais il risquait aussi de s'endormir, et surtout, l'agent aurait besoin de ses mains. Alors ce serait le dos. Jack allait devoir y mettre un peu du sien. Phil hocha la tête, décidé, et installa le plus jeune sur son dos. Durant toute l'opération, il n'arrêta pas un instant de lui parler. Il ne devait pas s'endormir. Pas avant d'être entre des mains compétentes et que l'on soit certains que ce serait sans aucun risque. Et, détail plus pragmatique, s'il s'endormait, il tomberait. Phil le tenait, certes, mais pas totalement. À dessein. Il voulait que Jack reste attentif au maximum, qu'il soit obligé de participer. Et puis, il avait toujours besoin de ses mains. Rien que pour appuyer sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur. Ce qu'il fit, dès qu'il fut sûr que sa charge ne risquait pas de s'écraser sur le sol avec ce simple geste. Mais, non, tout se passa à merveille.

L'adolescent semblait l'avoir écouté et se tenait à son cou. Mollement, certes, mais il s'y tenait, et c'était ce qu'on pouvait espérer de mieux étant donné la situation. Phil laissa patiemment le scanner le décortiquer de la tête aux pieds. Un simple scan rétinien ne semblait pas assez pour Stark. Si vous n'étiez pas exactement ce que vous prétendiez être et que vous n'étiez pas autorisés à entrer, _vous n'entriez pas_. Depuis l'attaque de New York, le milliardaire avait sécurisé sa tour à un point presque indécent. L'agent ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il approuvait, même. On n'était jamais assez protégé, surtout quand on abritait des laboratoires et des inventions pareilles. Mais là, présentement, il aurait bien aimé que ce soit un peu plus rapide. Il le taquinerait plus tard sur ce point-là, appuierait sur les failles éventuelles de sa redoutable intelligence, et cela serait probablement réglé en un tour de main. Stark détestait que l'on doute de son génie.

Enfin, ce n'était pas le moment. Il y avait plus important. Dès que les portes coulissèrent, Phil s'engouffra vivement à l'intérieur, et écrasa légèrement le bouton de l'étage désiré. Deuxième laboratoire, celui qui partageait son étage avec l'infirmerie. Il n'y avait pas que la sécurité qui avait changé, depuis l'attaque, mais aussi la disposition même de l'endroit. Stark avait _vraiment_ bossé sur sa tour. Presque de façon obsessionnelle. Ce qu'on pouvait dire de tout ce qu'entreprenait le milliardaire, en réalité, mais là, cela avait vraiment été, disons, excessif. Mademoiselle Potts avait carrément dû le trainer hors de sa « grotte high-tech » par la peau du cou et l'avait pour ainsi dire affecté de force à une mission, pourtant dangereuse, du SHIELD. Ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait en temps normal. Mais « Tony Stark a besoin d'un bon coup de pied au cul et j'entends bien le lui donner ». Et de fait, ça avait marché.

Tony avait royalement boudé, cassé avec une efficacité redoutable les pieds des agents qui l'accompagnait, pleurniché parce qu'on l'obligeait à utiliser une de ses vieilles armures et que c'était presque un crime de lèse-majesté envers son génie (pas sa faute s'il n'avait pas eu le temps de retaper la dernière ou d'en construire une nouvelle !), mais la mission s'était, à peu près, déroulé sans encombre, et Iron Man avait accepté de reprendre du service au lieu de juste bricoler son « bébé ». Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'y repiquer dès que possible. Tony Stark restait Tony Stark.

Phil secoua brièvement la tête à ce souvenir et redressa un peu son paquet, auquel il parlait toujours. De tout, de rien. Là, il expliquait une recette de pâtes italiennes à base de diverses épices et de beaucoup de piment rouge. Il la récitait machinalement, sans même y faire attention, concentré sur les étages qui défilaient. Le sujet n'était pas important, Jack devait juste entendre sa voix, et s'accrocher aux bribes de conscience qui lui restaient. Ce qui, vu sa prise sur son cou, ne devait pas représenter grand-chose. Phil tapota énergiquement le sol de l'ascenseur avec son pied. Pourquoi Stark avait-il construit une tour aussi grande, déjà ? Ha, oui, c'était « Stark ». L'agent laissa échapper un bref soupir d'entre ses lèvres serrées, et se jeta littéralement hors de la cabine dès que les portes de cette dernière s'ouvrirent.

— Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! ne put-il s'empêcher de commenter, sourcils froncés à leur paroxysme.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil derrière son épaule.

— Restez éveillé Jack, ou…

— Agent Coulson ?

Phil pila net.

Juste devant ses yeux se tenait l'un des résidents maintenant permanents de la Tour Stark : le docteur Bruce Banner.

* * *

 **Note de Chapitre (II) :** Yop, Coulson est vivant. Parce que je l'aime bien et que... j'ai mes raisons. (Bon, j'avoue, tout est de la faute d'une coïncidence qui m'a bien fait rire). Sur ce, heu, voilà, c'était le début de Snowball. Je vous retrouve dès la semaine prochaine pour la suite (normalement). En vous remerciant tout plein de votre passage. Et de votre éventuelle survie.


	3. Bruce Banner

Hii. Je. Oh ciel. Hi. Me revoilà, donc. Et cela fait des plombes que je regarde cette page pour savoir quoi dire because : oh mon diou. Des gens lisent Snowball. C'est. Woh. Juste woh. Je. Je. Oh ciel. Je veux juste vous remercier de tout mon petit cœur pour votre passage, encore plus pour vos reviews (des gens lisent Snowball et survivent au début et ont quelque chose à dire, doux jésus), parce que c'est juste adorable. Et vos follow's (mon dieu, des gens veulent suivre Snowball). Et... mettre en favori cette petite chose, alors qu'elle ne fait encore que balbutier. Duuuh. J'ai fait une combustion spontanée, voilà.

Et heu que dire si ce n'est que : j'espère que la suite vous décevra pas trop trop ? (et cela vaut autant pour ce chapitre que hemm, le reste). Et vous remercier, encore. Tout plein. Très fort.

 **PS.** Si d'autres se posent la question... **OUI** , le « rhume » est complètement accidentel. J'en suis fort honorée mais vous me prêtez des intentions bien trop machiavéliques. La vérité c'est juste que heu : on a tous des « fails », même les grandes organisations (si si)(bon en fait, mon cerveau stupide trouvait ça drôle, voilà)(j'avais prévenu que j'avais un cerveau stupide hm).

 **Note de Chapitre (I) :** Beaucoup de « mise en place » dans ce chapitre mais autant pour moi que pour SB j'en avais besoin donc heu... pardon ? (Et je vais juste me mordre les doigts et vous laisser avec le chapitre en question parce que sinon je vais radoter pendant des heures).

* * *

oOo

 **Chapitre II : Bruce Banner.**

OoO

Le médecin avait très clairement la tête d'une personne ayant très peu dormi, pour ne pas dire « pas », tout court. Traits tirés, cernes violacés, cheveux emmêlés, et lunettes sur le bout du nez, en équilibre aussi précaire que miraculeux. Il y avait fort à parier qu'il avait passé la nuit cloîtré dans son laboratoire, et qu'il ne s'était pas assoupi plus d'une demi-heure, dans un coin, sur une chaise. Et son objectif du moment était relativement clair : café. La tasse vide qu'il tenait tout juste du bout des doigts étant assez, hum, éloquente.

— Longue nuit ? demanda Coulson, badin.

— Oui, on peut dire ça, sourit légèrement le chercheur en tapotant l'une des poches avants de sa blouse chiffonnée.

Difficile de penser, quand on le voyait comme ça, qu'il était capable de se transformer en un immense homme à la peau verdâtre, et à la force tout simplement colossale. Et pourtant.

— Mais vous n'êtes pas venu jusqu'ici pour vous enquérir de ma santé, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea Banner en relevant les yeux, de son timbre si particulier. Doux. Fatigué. Mais ferme. Très, ferme.

Bruce Banner n'était pas juste une force de la nature quand ses nerfs lâchaient, il était aussi l'un des hommes les plus brillants de ce siècle. Et s'il pouvait irradier d'une sorte de force tranquille, il ne fallait jamais l'oublier. Il était intelligent. Redoutablement. Fort, également. Et pas seulement parce qu'il était le Hulk. Ou plutôt, pas seulement « quand » il était le Hulk.

Alors Phil décida de ne pas le prendre pour ce qu'il n'était pas : un imbécile.

— J'avais un dossier à remettre à Stark, commença l'agent, laissant planer quelques instants la question implicite qu'amenaient ses paroles.

Le docteur esquissa de nouveau un léger sourire en coin.

— Il est parti au SHIELD pour un débriefing.

En voyant l'agent se figer, froncer les sourcils et prendre son air de « Mais qu'est-ce que Stark a _encore_ fait ? », Bruce dut retenir un sourire bien plus franc de s'épanouir sur ses lèvres. Tony avait le don particulier et tout à fait naturel d'irriter franchement et irrémédiablement tous ceux qu'il rencontrait. Même quand il n'était pas présent, d'ailleurs. Et ça, c'était assez remarquable. Bruce secoua la tête, légèrement amusé, avant de grimacer. Il avait vraiment besoin de café. Avec un petit soupir, il remonta ses lunettes d'une pichenette et fixa plus attentivement l'agent Coulson. C'était bien, de le voir en vie. Lors de l'attaque, il n'avait pas été… présent. Et la pensée tenace que s'il n'avait pas perdu le contrôle, Phil Coulson n'aurait jamais eu à affronter Loki, était encore bien présente dans son esprit. Ils ne se connaissaient pas réellement, à l'époque, mais Bruce n'en pouvait plus, et il avait porté cette mort de plus comme celle de trop.

Le poids pesant sur sa poitrine s'était considérablement allégé le jour où Tony lui avait mis sous le nez un enregistrement bien particulier, montrant un Phil Coulson parfaitement vivant à l'écran. Il avait même emboité le pas du milliardaire quand ce dernier avait déboulé au SHIELD, pour faire un scandale made in Stark, et tirer les ultimes vers du nez de Fury. Et s'ils étaient maintenant certains que l'agent était bel et bien en vie (et qu'il s'agissait bien de « leur » agent), il ne pouvait toujours pas s'empêcher de le fixer un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire, dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Comme pour confirmer, qu'encore une fois, il était bien là, et qu'il respirait comme tout être vivant se devait de le faire. _Ce jour-là ne faisait pas exception._

Et bien sûr, il finit par le remarquer.

Coulson se tenait légèrement penché en avant, comme si on exerçait une pression sur son dos, et surtout, il semblait dissimuler bien plus d'informations que nécessaire. Ce qui, pour un espion, n'était pas vraiment étonnant, mais…

— Agent Coulson.

Bruce n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, il le savait, Phil le savait. Et Phil se mit à réfléchir rapidement, triant en quelques battements de cils toutes les informations dont il disposait. Banner plissait les yeux, son état de fatigue ne faisait aucun doute. Il était tout à fait possible qu'il ne le remarque pas, ou du moins, passe à côté de l'essentiel. Mais Banner était Banner, et l'agent n'avait pas perdu une miette des paroles de Jack Frost, aussi brève que fut leur rencontre.

— Vous le voyez ? demanda-t-il, tout de go, avec un léger coup de menton en direction de son dos.

— Voir… quoi, exactement ? répondit prudemment le scientifique, son regard s'attardant sur l'endroit désigné, sans pour autant y trouver autre chose que l'agent.

L'agent en question se contenta d'un froncement de sourcils pour seule réponse. Donc, il ne le voyait pas. Le poids sur son dos n'était pourtant pas qu'une impression, comme il était certain de ne pas avoir d'hallucinations. Il n'avait perçu aucun gaz, d'aucune sorte, et son bras portait encore les séquelles de son séjour dans le bloc de glace. _Ce n'était pas une illusion._

— JARVIS ? appela-t-il finalement, les yeux toujours fixés sur le docteur Banner.

— Oui, monsieur ? répondit l'IA sans attendre.

— Perçois-tu une quelconque forme de vie ici, en dehors du docteur et de moi-même ?

JARVIS se tut un court instant.

— Vous êtes, avec le docteur Banner, les deux seules formes de vie intelligentes que je détecte dans la Tour Stark, monsieur. Si on omet le couple de pigeons ayant élu domicile sur le toit.

Ce qui, à priori, n'était pas une réponse très bonne pour sa santé mentale. Mais Phil était aussi certain qu'il pouvait l'être, que tout allait très bien _là-dedans_ , merci. _Alors ils avaient un problème._ Enfin, disons que les choses ne s'arrangeaient pas vraiment. L'agent analysa rapidement la situation. Il avait besoin de faire quelques recherches, et de passer quelques coups de fil, autrement dit : de se rendre au SHIELD, et vite. Mais il percevait toujours la respiration sifflante de l'adolescent dans son cou. Son état ne s'améliorait pas.

Il cligna des yeux juste un instant, et laissa s'échapper un très léger soupir. Autant tenter.

— J'aurais besoin du matériel de l'infirmerie et… d'assistance.

Phil Coulson était beaucoup de choses, et il était loin d'être stupide, mais il n'était pas médecin. Et s'il savait recoudre quelques plaies dans l'urgence et administrer les premiers soins, il préférait ne pas prendre de risques. Il ignorait ce qu'était réellement Jack Frost, et encore moins si la fièvre qui l'assaillait était normale. _Probablement pas_ , lui souffla un coin de son cerveau.

Les sourcils de Bruce se froncèrent en un clin d'œil face à cette demande, et toute trace de sourire déserta son visage.

— Vous êtes blessés ?

— Un léger engourdissement au bras gauche, mais rien de bien grave. Ce n'est pas de moi dont il s'agit.

Il raffermit sa prise sur l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs, le remontant légèrement, cherchant comment expliquer l'inexplicable. _Barf._ Ce n'était pas si nouveau. L'inexplicable, c'était son métier.

— J'ai actuellement sur mon dos... un patient qui aurait grand besoin de votre expertise, docteur.

Il leva prudemment une de ses mains, sachant parfaitement de quoi avait l'air la situation.

— Vous ne le voyez pas. JARVIS ne le voit pas (ce qui était un peu plus préoccupant). Mais je peux vous assurer qu'il est bien là. Et que son état nécessite des soins rapidement.

Bruce redressa une nouvelle fois ses lunettes, et reposa franchement son regard sur le dos de Coulson. Ce dernier put très bien voir que, pour lui, il ne devait y avoir que du vide, et plus loin, éventuellement, les portes de l'ascenseur. L'Avengers reposa ses yeux sur l'agent, puis étrangement, sur ses mains, puis de nouveau sur son dos, pour finir par son visage. Suite à cette inspection, il sembla prendre une décision, puisqu'il déposa sa tasse vide sur une caisse de matériel et désigna d'un geste vague le bout du couloir.

— Allons-y, alors.

Il n'était pas vraiment convaincu, ce n'était pas bien difficile à deviner, mais les mots de Coulson avaient titillé sa fibre de médecin, et il n'était pas le genre d'homme à laisser quelqu'un souffrir. Pas quand il pouvait y faire quelque chose. Même lorsqu'il était plus que sceptique face à l'existence du dit quelqu'un. Phil savait ce qu'il faisait.

— Dois-je préparer les équipements de premier secours, monsieur ? intervint JARVIS, tandis que les deux hommes se dirigeaient vers l'infirmerie.

— Oui, s'il te plaît, répondit Bruce sans hésitation, tout en fouillant ses poches.

Plus aucun doute n'était perceptible dans sa voix, Banner était passé dans ce que Stark appelait son « mode médecin ». Il avait une vie entre ses mains, et il ne plaisantait pas avec. Et de fait, on ne plaisantait pas avec Bruce Banner quand il officiait. Phil suivit docilement à travers le corridor, puis l'infirmerie, allongeant Jack sur la table lorsqu'on le lui demanda, ne remettant pas en cause une seule seconde les directives du scientifique. Pourtant, bien vite, se posa un problème quelque peu… épineux.

— Je ne peux pas traiter quelqu'un que je ne vois pas, déclara Bruce sans prendre de pincettes, tout en tendant une seringue dans sa direction.

De toute l'opération, il n'avait pas essayé une seule fois de toucher son nouveau patient. Et à vrai dire, Phil était un peu nerveux à l'idée qu'il le fasse. Si… _eh bien_ , si jamais la main de Bruce ne faisait que passer à travers le corps de l'adolescent ? C'était une vision et une perspective assez dérangeante.

— Oui. Bien sûr.

L'agent attrapa la seringue et l'administra à l'endroit désigné par Banner. Il constata avec soulagement que la solution ne gouttait pas juste sur la table, mais qu'elle disparaissait bien là où elle le devait. Jack Frost était réel. D'ailleurs, le docteur fixait aussi l'endroit en question. Il n'émit pas un mot, pas plus qu'il n'hocha la tête. Il lui tendit juste l'instrument suivant.

oOo

Quelques heures plus tard, l'état de l'adolescent semblait s'être stabilisé, et Banner fixait un thermomètre qui flottait dans le vide. En silence. Impossible de lire la moindre expression sur son visage. Et Coulson n'essaya même pas. Il se pencha juste pour récupérer le thermomètre et observer ses conclusions. Un fin sourire flotta sur ses lèvres en réponse.

— C'est plus qu'acceptable.

— Quelques jours de repos et il devrait s'en remettre, oui, commenta Bruce, les bras croisés, toujours aussi indéchiffrable.

L'agent lui avait brossé un portrait sommaire de ce qu'était censé être son patient, non à cause d'une quelconque curiosité dévorante de la part du médecin, mais d'un besoin tout à fait scientifique. On ne soignait pas une femme comme un homme, un adulte comme un enfant, une personne chétive comme quelqu'un de plus corpulent. Alors oui, Bruce savait que techniquement, devant lui, se trouvait un adolescent d'environ seize ans, de sexe masculin, de petite taille et d'une constitution plutôt fine. Dont on ignorait tout, nature comprise. _Mais de là à être invisible…_

Une sonnerie de téléphone brisa brusquement le silence, et Phil plongea à sa recherche sans la moindre hésitation. Il n'éteignait jamais son portable. Jamais.

— Oui ? ...Oui, monsieur. Non, monsieur. Je comprends. J'arrive immédiatement.

L'agent raccrocha sans perdre une seconde et se tourna d'un même mouvement vers le médecin.

— Je peux vous le laisser ?

C'était une question purement rhétorique. Banner n'aurait jamais laissé un patient qui avait encore besoin de soins quitter l'infirmerie. Et s'il l'avait voulu, l'agent ne lui aurait probablement pas laissé le choix. Même si ce dernier savait qu'imposer quelque chose à un Avengers, et de fait, imposer quelque chose à Bruce Banner, était une chose relativement, hum, délicate.

— Des ennuis ? demanda simplement le médecin, tout à fait naturel.

— On peut dire ça.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un léger sourire de connivence, et Coulson s'engouffra sans attendre dans l'ascenseur. Bruce prit encore quelques instants pour observer le lit vide puis quitta les lieux. Invisible ou pas, si quelqu'un essayait de passer cette porte, JARVIS l'en avertirait.

oOo

Pendant la journée, Bruce était repassé de nombreuses fois pour s'assurer de l'état de son patient. Et si la première fois, en posant ses yeux sur le lit vide, il s'était juste crispé, les fois suivantes, il s'était traité mentalement de sombre idiot.

 _S'assurer de l'état d'un patient invisible, mais bien sûr Bruce, rien de plus facile. Bon sang, t'es même pas sûr qu'il y ait quelque chose sur ce lit, là, tout de suite. Qu'est-ce que tu fais, hein ? Qu'es-tu en train de faire exactement, Bruce Banner ? Est-ce que tes dernières bribes de logique et de bon sens sont en train de partir en fumée ? Pourquoi es-tu ici, Bruce ? Pourquoi ?_

Le scientifique souffla et fixa rudement son éprouvette. Pourquoi était-il ici ? Oui, c'était une excellente question. À l'heure actuelle, il aurait dû se trouver très loin d'ici. Très loin de New York. Il n'était pas question d'infirmerie et de patient étrange, ni du laboratoire dans lequel il se trouvait, mais bien de sa présence ici même, en ces lieux. La Tour Stark. Oui, il ne devrait pas être là, en train d'agiter un échantillon de sang dans une fiole, comme si c'était la chose la plus normale à faire. Il aurait dû être à des milliers de kilomètres de ce plan de travail et de ce microscope dernière génération.

« En plein dans le trou du cul perdu du monde, à gaspiller ton talent sur des maladies de troisième catégorie. »

« À sauver des gens, Tony. » avait répliqué Bruce, les sourcils froncés.

« Ou à réparer une chaîne d'usine de soda, avait poursuivi le milliardaire, buté. Bon sang, j'arrive pas à croire que tu ais fais ça ! Du soda, Bruce, du soda ! ».

Et Tony était parti dans une très longue diatribe, visiblement complètement offusqué. Offusqué pour deux, à vrai dire. Bruce avait été reconnaissant de ce travail, qui lui avait permis de vivre et de manger. De poursuivre ses recherches. Tout avait mal fini, bien sûr, comme d'habitude, mais il restait reconnaissant. Il s'était habitué à ce que les bonnes choses ne durent pas. C'était une constante irréfutable de sa vie.

 _Continuer à bouger_ , souffla une voix lointaine dans son esprit.

Quand était-elle devenue lointaine, exactement ?

 _Quand Iron Man, Tony Stark, génie, playboy, milliardaire et philanthrope, t'as embarqué dans sa décapotable avec un grand sourire serviable, et qu'il ne t'a plus vraiment relâché._

Ils n'avaient jamais atteint la destination prévue, c'est-à-dire l'aéroport. _Nom de dieu._ Tony lui avait presque fait des yeux de chiot battu, en lui disant que son vol et le tiers-monde pourraient bien attendre demain, et qu'il devait absolument voir les étages dédiés à la recherche de sa tour. Même si une bonne moitié avait fini en miettes à cause de la bataille. Le reste, restait « Infiniment super et bien plus intéressant que n'importe quel paquet de cacahuètes qu'il pourrait trouver dans ce fichu tacot volant ». Bruce avait secoué la tête, en admettant que certes, il ne prenait pas un vol première classe, mais que tout avion qui n'était pas un jet, était quand même capable de remplir son office tout à fait correctement.

Le milliardaire lui avait lancé un regard mi-peiné mi-vexé, et avait tapoté le volant, puis changé de direction sans même demander l'avis de son collègue. Et Bruce avait découvert la Tour Stark en personne (son « épisode Hulkien » ne comptant pas, même si le milliardaire avait tenu à lui montrer « l'empreinte Lokinienne » très nette dans son sol avec un grand sourire de gamin), et il n'en était plus vraiment reparti. Plus du tout, en réalité. La journée était devenue quelques jours, puis une semaine ou deux, un mois, plusieurs… et il était toujours là. Il devait partir, il le savait. Mais la pensée s'était éloignée, de plus en plus. Elle était toujours là, mais étouffée. Enfin, présentement, elle pulsait avec force dans son esprit. Presque douloureuse. Pourtant, il le savait. Ça ne pouvait pas durer. Il devait… _Il était à l'infirmerie._

Bruce se frotta les tempes avec un soupir. Tony Stark avait voulu Bruce Banner, et Bruce s'était laissé faire. Totalement. Mais Tony était si… reposant. Très étrange à dire vu l'animal, complètement aberrant, plutôt, d'après une bonne partie de son entourage et de la totalité du SHIELD. Sauf que Tony ne le jugeait pas. Tony ne le regardait pas comme un monstre. Tony ne faisait pas attention au moindre de ses gestes en sa présence. Bon sang, Tony n'hésitait même pas à le piquer avec ce tout ce qu'il avait sous la main ! Ce qui avait le don de faire grimper au plafond toute personne au courant, mais Bruce laissait couler. Il l'avait dit, lors de leur première rencontre, il ne serait pas là s'il ne pouvait pas gérer une petite piqûre. Bien sûr, c'était parfois un peu douloureux, alors il le rabrouait toujours, mais ça ne durait jamais bien longtemps.

 _Tony croyait en Bruce._

Et c'était le plus étonnant, vraiment. Bruce lui-même ne croyait absolument pas, une seule seconde, en lui-même. Et il n'avait même pas fallu une journée à Tony Stark pour le faire.

« Bien sûr. Parce que j'ai raison. J'ai toujours raison ! » avait fanfaronné ce dernier, après la bataille, en agitant un gâteau apéritif dans sa direction, tandis qu'ils prenaient un verre, suite à la fameuse visite. Le pire étant qu'on ne pouvait même pas le nier. Iron Man avait dit que Banner viendrait. Bruce était venu. Il avait bien fait son job (même s'il avait un peu cogné Thor au passage, mais ce dernier ne s'en était pas offusqué et lui avait même mis de grandes claques dans le dos en riant une fois l'attaque terminée). Et, encore plus incroyable, avait rattrapé Tony Stark, lui avait grogné dessus pour qu'il se réveille. Hulk n'avait pas écrabouillé l'humain. Il l'avait sauvé. C'était… eh bien, c'était juste hallucinant. Cela n'avait fait que renforcer l'opinion du milliardaire, et argumenter Bruce dans le sens contraire.

Le médecin se promit que dès que son nouveau patient irait mieux, il discuterait avec Tony. Sérieusement. Sans le laisser s'échapper ou détourner la conversation. Il avait déjà passé bien trop de temps ici.

— JARVIS ? Aucun signe de la part de notre ami ?

— La porte ne s'est ouverte que sur votre passage, monsieur, répondit l'IA, toujours parfaitement serviable.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'à priori, non, il n'avait pas bougé. Bruce se contenta de cette information et retourna, une nouvelle fois, s'enfermer dans son laboratoire.

Sans savoir qu'une présence s'était engouffrée juste derrière lui, et que les portes de l'infirmerie se refermèrent sur un lit bel et bien vide.

* * *

 **Note de Chapitre (II) :** Voilà, avec ce chapitre, on va pouvoir entrer dans le vif du sujet. Enfin, « vif du sujet »... façon de parler. Mais les choses sont plus ou moins en place et les chapitres vont maintenant tourner autour des 5000 mots (sauf exception et circonstances spéciales, tout ça, tout ça). Et donc heu, à défaut d'action trépidante, y aura au moins des choses à lire. (J'espère). Et heu. Vu la taille des dits chapitres, peut-être que ça sera plutôt « deux semaines » qu'une semaine mais, là, tout de suite, comme je considère que le début de Snowball englobe vraiment Prologue, Chapitre I et II, on se retrouve dès dimanche prochain pour le Chapitre III.

 **PS.** Et heu oui donc Coulson repart. Mais il reviendra. Plus tard. (Snowball c'est un peu comme une histoire de zombies, ça ressurgit toujours quand on s'y attend pas... or not).


	4. Seul

HIII. Heu. Bonjour, de nouveau. Et vraiment tous mes remerciements pour votre passage et peut-être lecture de Snowball. C'est tellement adorable et chouette et génial et oui j'arrête là, c'est promis. (Mais, merci, encore une fois !)(Et aussi **Callistontheweb** pour sa review, parce que c'est terriblement cool et gentil, voilà).

 **Note de Chapitre (I) :** Nous voilà donc au troisième chapitre, qui marque le début des chapitres « 5 000 mots » et en quelque sorte le véritable début de Snowball. J'espère, de nouveau, que cette suite ne vous décevra pas trop trop et vous souhaite sans trop radoter cette fois, une bonne lecture.

* * *

oOo

 **Chapitre III : Seul. De nouveau.**

 **(Ou Bruce Banner, Round 02.)**

OoO

Un drap blanc glissa sur le sol, et un soupir ne tarda pas à résonner dans le laboratoire. Un soupir que n'entendit absolument pas l'homme qui s'affairait un peu plus loin. Pas plus qu'il n'entendit le suivant.

Jack Frost expira lentement. Il s'ennuyait. Depuis son arrivée, ce type n'avait pas décollé une seule seconde de cet endroit. Et il n'avait pas arrêté de faire tous… ces trucs, quoi que ça puisse être. Pas un seul petit instant. Si au moins il avait fait comme Nord, se déhanchant et chantant en rythme avec une musique assourdissante, bossant bruyamment, dans un état proche du chaos. Mais non. Il était méticuleux. Et si parfois il marmonnait ou jurait, il ne s'énervait jamais vraiment. Tout au plus avait-il serré le poing, une fois. Bref, c'était rasoir. Et ça ne lui laissait comme seule alternative que celle de cogiter. Il aurait préféré éviter. Vraiment. Parce qu'il ne savait pas où il était. Il ne savait pas où se trouvait son bâton. Et sans bâton, aucun moyen de rejoindre les Gardiens, ni même de les prévenir.

Alors cogiter, c'était définitivement pas une bonne idée, parce que ça le faisait paniquer. Un peu. Très légèrement. Mais c'était pas son genre. Ouais. Absolument. Il était l'esprit du Jeu, du Fun. Il. Ne. Paniquait. Pas. C'était vraiment, vraiment, pas son style. Sauf que voilà, ses nerfs, depuis qu'il s'était réveillé dans cette pièce inconnue et immaculée, ils avaient un peu envoyé chier le style. Les raisons pour paniquer étaient juste bien trop nombreuses pour qu'il s'amuse à les lister.

Impossible d'ouvrir les portes, il était enfermé. Encore une fois, il n'avait strictement aucune idée de l'endroit où il pouvait se trouver. Ni, surtout, pourquoi. Il se souvenait vaguement d'un homme en costard du nom de Phil, qui le voyait, l'entendait, mais qui ne connaissait absolument pas son nom. Et ça, c'était juste pas possible, alors il avait repoussé le dit souvenir au loin. Il avait dû délirer. _Sérieusement, délirer._

En fait, il s'était réveillé dans un tel état que ça n'aurait pas été étonnant. _Encore un truc qui craignait._ Jack, assis contre le mur, à même le sol, resserra un peu plus son emprise sur le drap blanc. Un long frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et en réponse, tout son corps trembla sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Et ça, c'était certainement le truc le plus flippant de tous : il avait froid. Il n'avait jamais froid. Il n'avait pas eu froid depuis… _eh bien_ , même s'il ne s'en souvenait pas, ça devait remonter à « avant », quand il était vivant et parfaitement humain. Ou alors, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé.

Quand il était sorti de la glace et avait posé ses yeux sur l'immense lune dans le ciel. Son réveil en tant que Jack Frost. Une éternité. L'exception. Jack Frost n'avait pas froid, c'est lui qui refroidissait les autres. Il avait même failli enrhumer la petite Quenotte, dans cette fameuse crevasse. Mais voilà, il avait froid, et si sa peau était toujours aussi pâle, elle était anormalement… chaude. Presque comme s'il était, hu… « normal ».

Jack se secoua vivement. Impossible. C'était impossible. Mais son corps était lourd. Il n'était plus léger. Même sans aucune brise, même à l'intérieur, il avait toujours eu une certaine facilité à bouger, à sauter, voire à léviter. Ça faisait partie de « ses trucs », de ce qu'il pouvait faire, de ses pouvoirs. Le jeune Gardien se pelotonna sur place. Il n'avait pas son bâton, il ne savait pas où il était. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Juste… suivre cet homme. Il ouvrait les portes, et parlait à une personne que l'adolescent ne voyait pas. Mais qui, eh bien, devait bien voir l'adulte, puisqu'elle répondait, et actionnait visiblement des bidules à distance. L'esprit ne comprenait pas totalement la situation (et c'était loin de le dire), mais il avait bien intégré que s'il voulait sortir de là, il allait devoir suivre le type en blouse. Quand il l'avait aperçu la première fois, il s'était tendu, mais l'inconnu, et ce, même s'il regardait droit dans sa direction, ne le voyait pas. _Pas une seule seconde._

Jack avait eu un sourire désabusé. Il avait l'habitude. Et qu'un adulte ne le voie pas était parfaitement normal. Les adultes ne croyaient plus en eux. Alors que l'un d'eux le voit, lui, Jack Frost, était du domaine de l'impossible. Mais quand même, il se demandait ce qu'il faisait sur ce lit. Pourquoi s'était-il réveillé là, précisément, dans cette pièce remplie de machines à l'allure futuriste ? Est-ce que c'était... un genre d'infirmerie ? La blouse blanche pouvait appuyer cette idée, mais non, c'était juste pas possible. On ne le voyait pas, alors pourquoi chercherait-on à le soigner ? Cela n'avait pas de sens. Et puis, de quoi, exactement… Aux dernières nouvelles, les esprits ne s'enrhumaient pas.

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils, la tête douloureuse. _Phil._ Phil lui avait dit de ne pas s'endormir. Comme une mère l'aurait fait à un enfant particulièrement malade. Mais Phil était une hallucination, n'est-ce pas ? Bon sang, Phil était, aux dernières nouvelles, un Yéti. Pas un humain version adulte et en costard. Jack poussa un long geignement plaintif à cette réflexion, et excédé, en profita pour se trainer jusqu'à un impressionnant tableau sur trépied. Et recouvert d'équations bleues. L'esprit plissa pensivement les yeux, mais abandonna rapidement. Il n'y comprendrait jamais rien. Il baissa la tête. Ce feutre, par contre… c'était prometteur.

Avec un petit sourire de garnement, Jack se saisit du chiffon pour effacer le tout, avant de se mettre à tracer quelque chose avec de grands gestes, très concentré.

oOo

Bruce, en pleine analyse, manqua de faire un bond prodigieux quand il entendit un feutre déraper, juste derrière son dos. Tendu, il pivota d'un bloc, une fiole à la main, l'autre tendue vers un scalpel, paré à toute éventualité.

— « Les fioles c'est cool, mais prendre une pause, c'est mieux ! » ? lit-il, effaré. Qu'est-ce que…

Quelqu'un avait effacé ses recherches et gribouillé sur son tableau. Le marqueur et le chiffon avaient disparu. L'Avengers songea un instant que Tony était rentré, mais non, ce n'était pas logique, JARVIS l'en aurait certainement averti. Si son hôte n'avait aucun scrupule à faire irruption en plein milieu d'une manipulation qui pouvait se révéler (très potentiellement) dangereuse, et ce, sans prévenir un seul instant (après tout, « il était chez lui ! »), son IA était plus précautionneuse. Ce n'était pas non plus le genre de l'agent Coulson. Et même chose, il aurait été prévenu. Depuis New York, personne ne circulait dans la Tour Stark sans que JARVIS ne soit au courant, et par extension son créateur, ou lui-même, Tony lui ayant donné « les pleins pouvoirs » quand il n'était pas là, et même quand il était là, d'ailleurs. Il n'avait visiblement pas précisé, ou l'avait fait dans ce sens en réalité, mais le niait farouchement (et la quantité d'alcool présent dans son organisme à ce moment précis avait bien dû y aider). Bref, en un mot, la tour obéissait à Bruce Banner comme à Tony Stark.

— Alors soit tu deviens sénile mon petit Bruce, soit… hum, un fantôme ?

L'homme se pinça sèchement l'arête du nez. Non, ça devenait ridicule. _Il_ devenait ridicule. Mais il avait un patient invisible dans l'infirmerie. Il pouvait s'accorder un peu de relâchement. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il eut la surprise de voir le texte s'effacer de lui-même, et un nouveau message se dessiner rapidement à la place.

— « Pas un fantôme. JACK FROST ! » ? Et qui est…

 _Non, Bruce, ne te mets pas à parler tout seul. Ou à parler à un tableau. Tu n'es pas assez fatigué pour ça. Et tu as eu ta dose de café. Non, vraiment, tu n'en es pas à ce point-là_ , se maugréa-t-il, en louchant sur sa tasse presque vide. La main sur le visage, le scientifique contempla entre ses doigts un « **MOI** » impérieux, en lettres capitales, apparaître sur la surface blanche. Un léger sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres. Il pouvait presque sentir à travers les lettres tracées l'indignation de celui qui écrivait. Et ça sonnait tellement « Tony », en un sens, qu'il se sentit tout de suite comme… adouci.

— Bien, c'est toi. Et qui es-tu, exactement ?

Puis, pris d'une intuition subite, il fit un pas en avant.

— Serais-tu mon petit patient invisible ?

Cette fois, la réaction se fit un peu plus attendre, puis de nouveau, le texte s'effaça et la réponse le remplaça.

— « Je crois. » ? Tu… ne t'en souviens pas ?

Le docteur Banner put rapidement lire un « **Pas vraiment. Mal à la tête.** » sur le tableau, et cela renforça son intuition. Même si le pire était derrière lui, si son mystérieux patient s'était bel et bien réveillé, il ne devait pas être au mieux de sa forme. En fait, il n'aurait même pas dû pouvoir se lever, à l'heure actuelle.

— Humm… songea Bruce à haute voix. La situation n'est pas vraiment des plus pratiques. Et je n'ai toujours aucune preuve réelle quant au fait que je ne sois tout simplement pas en plein délire. Ce laboratoire est rempli de substances à risques, et même si cela serait assez surprenant, il ne faut présumer de rien, j'aurais pu respirer quelque chose de…

Le feutre, toujours invisible, ripa douloureusement sur le tableau, et un énorme « **NON** » se traça à toute vitesse sur sa surface lisse. L'écriture avait presque l'air désespérée.

— D'accord, d'accord, tempéra Bruce. Admettons que je ne délire pas. Que tout ça soit bel et bien réel. Comment… Y a-t-il un moyen pour que je puisse te voir ? Discuter par « tableau interposé » n'est pas vraiment idéal.

Un long silence sans aucun crissement de feutre s'étira. Tant et si bien que l'Avengers pensa qu'il était effectivement en pleine hallucination, et qu'il devrait peut-être changer de marque de café. Mais des lettres se tracèrent finalement les unes après les autres sur le tableau, dans une lenteur presque irréelle.

— « Il faut juste y croire. », releva-t-il à voix haute.

 **Poc.** Le feutre retomba soudainement, et le scientifique put très nettement voir ce dernier juste réapparaître à sa place comme si de rien était. De même que le chiffon, quelques secondes plus tard. Le dénommé Jack semblait s'être, eh bien, résigné. Bruce s'approcha du tableau et retraça distraitement le contour du message du bout des doigts, pensif. _Croire ? Mais croire en quoi_ ? Que c'était réel ? Difficile. Bien que Coulson semblait voir le dénommé « Jack » sans aucun problème. Et même si l'agent n'avait pas eu le loisir de lui révéler le nom de son nouveau patient, il était plus que probable que cela soit bel et bien la même personne.

 _Jack... Jack Frost._

Le « Frost » l'intriguait un peu, à vrai dire.

— JARVIS ? Pourrais-tu me lancer une recherche sur les termes Jack Frost ?

— Bien sûr, monsieur. Souhaitez-vous les résultats sur votre tablette ou sur l'écran du salon ? Ou par hologrammes, dans le laboratoire ?

— L'écran du salon, ce sera très bien, merci JARVIS. Je crois que j'ai assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui.

Et s'il avait pu entendre Jack Frost, nul doute que le docteur Banner aurait été amusé face au cri de joie qui résonna dans toute la pièce à l'entente de cette simple phrase.

oOo

Emmitouflé dans son drap fraîchement dérobé, Jack observait Bruce tandis que ce dernier lisait. Pendant le trajet jusqu'au salon, l'adulte s'était présenté. _Bruce Banner._ Il avait même failli lui tendre la main, avant de se rappeler qu'il ne le voyait pas. Un bref rire sans joie lui avait échappé, et l'esprit avait eu un petit sourire torve en retour. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment songé, mais c'est vrai que ne pas le voir devait avoir quelque chose de troublant. Enfin, d'habitude, quand on ne le voyait pas, on n'était même pas au courant de son existence. C'était un peu une situation inédite. Comme de persuader un adulte de croire en lui. Il avait presque passé trois-cents ans sans que personne ne le voie. Sans qu'aucun enfant ne le voie. Et Dieu sait que les enfants avaient le pouvoir de croire. La bataille finale contre Pitch l'avait bien prouvé.

Mais voilà, ce n'était pas un enfant, c'était un adulte. Un adulte vachement sérieux, en plus. Quoiqu'il semblait… comment dire… plus ouvert que la plupart. Après tout, il ne s'était pas enfui en courant en le voyant écrire et acceptait presque d'admettre qu'il était réel. En fait, il prenait plutôt bien la chose. Jack parcourut distraitement la silhouette qui lui tournait le dos, et s'arrêta quelques instants sur les cheveux bruns. Emmêlés. Pour ne pas dire en désordre total et absolu. L'adolescent esquissa un petit sourire. Il aimait bien ce détail. Ça lui donnait un air plus jeune, moins « boulot-boulot ». Comme ses lunettes qui avaient tendance à pencher dangereusement sur le bout de son nez. Les énormes cernes et l'expression soucieuse, par contre, il n'aimait pas. Les adultes avaient toujours trop de soucis, mais celui-ci semblait en avoir vraiment... beaucoup.

L'esprit agita machinalement ses doigts dans le vide. Ha ! _Si seulement il ne se sentait pas aussi à l'Ouest._ Là, tout de suite, Bruce aurait bien besoin d'une petite boule de neige « Spéciale Esprit du Fun ». Quoique. Pour une fois, il se serait peut-être un peu retenu. L'adulte était en train de faire des recherches sur lui, après tout. Pour lui, même. Jack ne voulait pas rester invisible. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver complètement seul, encore une fois. _Et merde_. Voilà qu'il recommençait à paniquer.

 _Respire Jack, respire ! C'est pas la mort, quoi. En plus, Bruce est encore là, donc, il est prêt à te croire. Relaaaax, tout va bien mon pote. T'as foutu une fessée mémorable au Croquemitaine, alors c'est pas de devoir faire croire un adulte en toi qui va te retourner les glaçons !_

Jack inspira et expira lourdement, plusieurs fois, avant de se calmer et de se pelotonner un peu plus contre le dossier du canapé.

Même s'il ne le voyait pas, et qu'il n'avait donc aucune idée de l'endroit où il s'était affalé ces dernières heures (c'est-à-dire un mur), Bruce avait insisté pour qu'il s'installe sur le canapé. Et avec une persévérance assez incroyable, étant donné qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si son ordre était oui ou non exécuté. Puis, c'est presque comme s'il avait su que l'esprit ne le ferait pas immédiatement. _Vraiment pas incroyable._ Jack laissa un sourire un peu plus franc s'épanouir sur ses lèvres. Il aimait bien Bruce.

Pendant ce temps, Bruce classait, compulsait, et lisait les données qui défilaient devant ses yeux. Des contes, essentiellement. Et des légendes. Quelques poèmes sur l'hiver, également. Ainsi qu'une poignée de films pour enfants. Lors des premiers résultats, il était d'ailleurs tombé sur _Pirates des Caraïbes_ , et le coin de ses lèvres s'était relevé un peu nerveusement. Ce qui ne s'était pas arrangé, quand il avait été ensuite assailli de pubs pour systèmes de refroidissement dernière génération ou réfrigérateurs high-tech. Il avait alors demandé à JARVIS de faire des recherches avec les deux termes liés, et non séparés. Immédiatement, les résultats avaient été bien plus fluides, et pertinents. Quoiqu'il était difficile de juger de la pertinence de quelque chose, quand on ne savait même pas si ce qu'on lisait se rapprochait un tant soit peu de la vérité. Mais une chose était sûre : le nom de Jack Frost existait bel et bien, et ce n'était pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire. Ni même d'humain.

C'était une Légende, un être qui transportait l'hiver dans son sillage. Difficile de croire qu'il était peut-être assis sur le canapé du salon en ce moment même. Ni qu'il était aussi jeune. Si, et seulement « si », le dénommé Jack Frost existait… il devrait être bien plus âgé. Même dans ce film familial sur Noël, c'était un adulte, pas un adolescent d'environ la quinzaine. Plus le docteur Banner retournait la chose dans son esprit, plus il admettait pouvoir y croire. _Éventuellement_. Après tout, il s'était battu aux côtés du Dieu de la Foudre en personne contre une horde d'envahisseurs... venue tout droit de l'espace. C'était le genre de choses qui avaient tendance à bousculer quelque peu vos certitudes sur le monde. Et le Tesseract était clairement un artefact magique, même si ce dernier possédait une signature gamma. Ce qu'avait fait Loki avec son aide… c'était bien plus qu'une simple hypnose. D'ailleurs, il était difficile de réfuter encore l'existence de la magie, après avoir vu les enregistrements du dit Loki se dédoublant un peu partout sur une place d'Allemagne.

Donc oui, il pouvait admettre prudemment que l'existence de Jack Frost puisse être possible. Que c'était quasiment un enfant et qu'il était actuellement installé dans le canapé juste derrière son dos, un peu moins. Oh, il savait mieux que quiconque qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. Mais quand même, un _enfant_.

Bruce poussa un long soupir et se pinça l'arête du nez, éteignant d'un geste l'écran devant lui. Il se tourna légèrement vers l'endroit où était supposé se trouver le fameux Jack Frost.

— Je pense que je commence à cerner ce que tu pourrais être, et… à admettre que cela puisse être possible. Mais cela fait pas mal de choses à prendre en compte, et je crois que j'ai besoin d'une pause. Prolongée. Plusieurs heures de sommeil, en fait. Ça… fait un peu trop longtemps que je m'y dérobe, et j'ai besoin d'avoir l'esprit clair.

Le médecin fit un vague geste de la main, qui semblait signifier « pour gérer tout ça ». Le comprendre. L'intégrer. _L'assimiler._

— Et bien que je n'ai aucun moyen de le vérifier, tu m'as « dit » tout à l'heure ne pas te sentir très en forme. C'est normal. Tu as eu une sacrée fièvre. Tu ne devrais même pas être debout, en vérité.

Bruce marqua une courte pause.

— Et même si ton réveil a été une bonne chose, puisqu'on a pu commencer à se pencher sur… tout ça, maintenant, il est temps de retourner au lit. Ton corps a besoin de repos. Et pas de « mais ». Ordre du médecin, asséna l'Avengers, légèrement amusé, comme s'il avait pu entendre la protestation qui venait de fuser d'un coin du canapé. Sauf si tu comptes passer les prochains jours alité dans l'infirmerie, sans pouvoir en sortir ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant.

Nul besoin de voir son interlocuteur ni d'être grand clerc pour deviner qu'il venait de taper juste. Cela pouvait paraître un peu présomptueux, de prétendre avoir cerné en une heure à peine quelqu'un qu'on venait de rencontrer. Et qui de plus, était invisible et n'avait fait que transmettre ses pensées par écrit. Mais si Jack s'était levé malgré son état pour le suivre, c'est qu'il ne devait pas apprécier de rester coincer quelque part. Immobile, qui plus est. Et sa première prise de contact semblait confirmer cette théorie.

Bruce fit un petit signe vers le canapé, invitant son jeune patient à le suivre, avant de patienter quelques secondes puis de s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur.

— Je t'aurais bien installé dans une des chambres… La tour en possède un nombre ridicule – et cas échant, beaucoup de pièces pouvant faire l'affaire –, mais je doute que tu apprécierais de te retrouver de nouveau enfermé. Alors je te propose la mienne. Je ne suis pas le meilleur colocataire qui soit, mais j'ai un immense canapé très confortable, et, _eh bien_ , j'ouvre les portes, conclut-il avec un très fin sourire, en appuyant sur le bouton désiré.

Les portes se refermèrent avec un chuintement discret, et l'habitacle se propulsa droit vers l'étage réservé à Bruce Banner.

 _Tony Stark adorait faire les choses en grand_.

oOo

Deux heures trente. Du matin. Ses yeux bleus fixèrent encore quelques instants les chiffres rouge vif du radio réveil, avant de se détourner. Son corps roula sur le côté et un petit soupir lui échappa. Il s'ennuyait. Encore. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. C'était comme avoir froid, il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où ça lui était réellement arrivé. Bien sûr, il avait eu quelques « absences » au cours de ces trois derniers siècles, voire de longues périodes floues et obscures qu'on aurait presque pu qualifier de grosses siestes. Le temps était long, quand personne ne vous voyait, et l'inconscience semblait alors être un concept relativement cool.

Mais le Sommeil, avec la majuscule, comme il voyait les enfants le faire, _les humains_ , il ne pouvait pas. Et rien ne prouvait qu'il pourrait le faire cette fois-ci. Pourtant, il avait mal partout, sa tête était lourde… et il aurait bien fermé les yeux, et juste lâché prise, vraiment. Si seulement Sable avait été là, il n'aurait eu qu'à lui jeter une petite boule dorée et pouf, ça aurait été réglé. Mais le Marchand de Sable n'était pas là. Aucun des Gardiens n'était là.

Il était seul. De nouveau.

oOo

Ses yeux ne s'étaient pas fermés depuis dix minutes, qu'un gémissement déchira le silence. Jack sursauta vivement, s'empêtra dans son drap, et tomba avec fracas du canapé. L'esprit laissa échapper un petit grognement de douleur suite à la chute, avant de commencer à se débattre furieusement pour se sortir de cette espèce de prison blanche sadique. Quand il y parvint enfin, de longs instants plus tard, il se glissa prudemment jusqu'à l'immense lit au centre de la pièce. Bruce avait à moitié repoussé ses couvertures, et remuait lentement, une expression douloureuse tordant les traits de son visage.

 _Cauchemar._

Le mot résonna avec force dans l'esprit du jeune Gardien, qui s'accroupit, le regard triste. Si l'adulte ne lui avait pas proposé un coin de son, pourtant, « immense lit », c'était visiblement pas pour rien. Il savait que ça arriverait. Donc c'était tout sauf la première fois qu'il avait un sommeil aussi peu réparateur. _Pas étonnant qu'il repousse ce moment au maximum_ , songea Jack, le regard voilé. Il détestait voir un enfant livré à ses cauchemars. Il détestait voir quiconque souffrir de ses cauchemars.

Ses paupières se fermèrent douloureusement, l'espace d'un instant. Si seulement Sable avait été dans le coin. Il n'aurait eu qu'à poser sa main sur l'endormi, et tout aurait pu être de nouveau paisible. Bruce aurait pu se reposer. Mais Sable n'était pas là. Pas plus que son sable doré, si chaud et protecteur. Jack tendit sa main vers le front du dormeur, inconsciemment, souhaitant juste pouvoir l'apaiser, même un peu.

Mais dès que ses doigts touchèrent la peau moite de sueur, un flash vrilla son esprit, et il dut fermer les yeux face au tourbillon d'émotions qui y déferla. Inquiétude. Tristesse. Douleur. Peur. Douleur. Colère. Peur. Douleur ...Colère. DOULEUR. COLÈRE.

 **RAGE.**

Jack brisa soudainement le contact, incapable d'en supporter plus. Et emporté par son élan, s'écrasa sur le sol pour la deuxième fois de la nuit.

Il avait mal.

 _Mal._ _Si mal._

Ses pensées confuses s'entrechoquaient, et ne ressemblaient plus à rien.

L'esprit souffla lentement, péniblement, et se recroquevilla. Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Le… les rêves de Bruce ? C'était… c'était juste trop douloureux. Jack ferma les yeux et enfourna ses doigts tremblants dans sa chevelure immaculée. _Bon sang, ce que sa tête pouvait lui faire mal._ Il agrippa une poignée de mèches, tira dessus. Douloureusement.

Et quelque chose tomba alors sur son nez.

Surpris par une sensation aussi incongrue que celle d'un chatouillis en pareille situation, Jack sursauta violemment. Il passa lentement une main sur son visage, avant de ramper vers la petite lumière que Bruce avait laissée à son intention. Tout son corps se figea lorsque son regard s'échoua sur ce qui était maintenant rassemblé au creux de sa main, et qui l'avait chatouillé si innocemment.

Du sable noir.

 _Pitch._

oOo

Non. Non, non, non.

Pas maintenant.

PAS. MAINTENANT.

Si le Croquemitaine en personne était là, il était fichu. Tout simplement fichu. Il n'avait pas son bâton, et sa tête pulsait encore en rythme avec cette foutue douleur. Si Pitch attaquait, il se ferait laminer. Totalement laminer. Le cœur battant à toute vitesse, Jack fixa chaque centimètre carré d'ombre que la pièce pouvait bien contenir. _Trop._ Il y en avait bien trop. Tendu à son maximum, il observa frénétiquement chaque recoin plusieurs fois, s'attendant à voir surgir son ennemi d'une seconde à l'autre. Les secondes, puis les minutes s'égrenèrent péniblement, puis, finalement… rien. Juste la quiétude nocturne habituelle. Ainsi que le souffle entrecoupé et agité de Bruce.

L'adolescent se focalisa dessus, et progressivement, se calma. Il n'était vraiment pas dans son état normal. _Rien n'était normal, depuis qu'il était là._ Mais, quand même. Bâton ou pas, il n'aurait pas dû se monter la tête comme ça. Pitch avait mis des siècles à lancer son offensive contre les Gardiens, et il avait été totalement défait. Il ne pourrait pas lancer une nouvelle attaque de sitôt, même légère. En fait, à l'heure actuelle, il ne devait pas être en grande forme. Jack se souvenait encore de la façon dont les cauchemars s'étaient emparés de lui et l'avaient trainé au cœur de son propre repaire.

Oh. _Son repaire._

L'esprit baissa les yeux sur le sable noir qu'il tenait toujours fermement dans sa main. Il ne venait pas du cauchemar de Bruce. _C'était tombé de **ses** cheveux_. Il s'en souvenait, maintenant. Il s'ennuyait vraiment, ce jour-là, et perché sur le toit de l'usine de Nord, s'était remémoré la bataille. Et Pitch. Et Pitch laissant des sillons dans le sol avec ses ongles, terrorisé. Pitch. Terrorisé. C'était une vision dérangeante. Sur le moment, il n'y avait pas fait attention, l'adrénaline du combat plombant encore ses veines, la colère aussi, mais maintenant qu'il y repensait, oui, c'était dérangeant.

Avant même d'y faire vraiment attention, il s'était retrouvé à l'ancien emplacement du repaire de Pitch, tournicotant sur place, cherchant on ne sait quoi. Et alors qu'il inspectait un arbre pour une raison obscure, un truc non identifié avait percuté son dos et l'avait envoyé voler à travers la clairière. Pendant l'espace de quelques secondes, il avait entrouvert les yeux, et avait aperçu des grains de sable. Puis, un battement de cils plus tard, il percutait de nouveau quelque chose. Cette fois, tout ce qu'il put voir fut un bref éclat métallique. Et après, _pouf_ , trou noir.

— Et ce que j'ai vu après… des éclats de glace et… Phil, murmura-t-il tout bas, tout en fixant les grains dans ses mains.

Entre la clairière et cette rencontre imprévue, c'était le néant. Il avait dû se recevoir un sacré coup sur la tête, pour rester inconscient aussi longtemps. S'il avait vraiment été conscient lors de la dite rencontre. Il doutait toujours un peu qu'un Phil-non-poilu-en-costard puisse exister. Ensuite, c'était son réveil dans l'infirmerie, et Bruce. _Encore un foutu trou._

Jack jura entre ses dents. Si ça continuait, sa mémoire allait devenir un vrai gruyère ! Bon sang, il était trop jeune pour avoir des blancs comme ça. Remonté, le faux adolescent serra les poings et boxa un adversaire invisible, avant de laisser un léger sourire flotter sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il réalisa. Bizarre, vu la frousse qu'il s'était collée tout seul, et surtout la personne à qui il avait pensé, mais il se sentait mieux. Pas en pleine forme, mais il avait de nouveau _l'esprit_. Il mettrait la main sur son bâton, où qu'il soit, retrouverait ses pouvoirs, et rejoindrait les Gardiens. Il arriverait à se sortir de là. Il était un Gardien aussi, maintenant. Ce n'est pas un truc comme ça qui l'arrêterait. Nop, Monsieur. Jack Frost ne se laisserait pas faire aussi facilement.

— Mais d'abord…

La tête toujours un peu lourde malgré sa motivation remontée à bloc, Jack regagna le lit et s'y hissa laborieusement. Il s'assit un peu maladroitement sur ses genoux, encore sonné, mais fit face le plus sérieusement du monde au visage endormi.

— Moi, Jack Frost, Gardien de l'Innocence, je déclare solennellement que…

Il fit soudainement une pause et se pencha en avant pour dégager délicatement le front du dormeur, repoussant quelques mèches entremêlées. Voilà. C'était mieux. Il reprit.

— Que toi, Bruce Banner, a bien le droit à une petite pause. Alors pour une fois… dit juste aux mauvais rêves d'aller se faire foutre, conclut-il avec un grand sourire insolent.

L'esprit laissa planer un petit silence de circonstance, puis en rajouta une couche.

— Et si un cauchemar se pointe, je lui botterai personnellement le cul.

Sous une impulsion inexpliquée, Jack se pencha alors encore plus, murmurant tout près de l'oreille de l'endormi.

— Ton innocence n'a pas entièrement disparu. Il en reste un peu, tout au fond. Et on veillera sur elle. C'est une promesse.

Avant même que la portée réelle de ses mots ne l'atteigne, ses paupières papillonnèrent, puis tombèrent, et son projet de retourner sur le canapé fut avorté.

Terrassé par la fatigue et l'ascenseur émotionnel qu'il venait de vivre, Jack se roula en boule aux côtés de Bruce, et s'endormit profondément.

oOo

— Jack… C'est toi ?

— Hm ? Bah, ouais… Dors Bruce, dors, il est juste… trop tôt.

— Jack.

— Quoiiii ? J'veux dormir… encore un peu…

— C'est vraiment toi ?

— Mais oui, c'est vraiment moi. Dodo, maintenant.

— Je te vois.

— Hm.

— Et je t'entends.

— Hm-Hm.

Jack renfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller avec un soupir, marmonnant un « Cool » pas très crédible. Il voulait encore dormir un p…

Attendez.

 _Comment ça, Bruce le voyait ?!_

* * *

 **Note de Chapitre (II) :** Hi, encore une fois. Comme nous sommes maintenant dans les chapitres « 5 000 mots », il est possible que la suite n'arrive que dans deux semaines au lieu d'une. Il faut encore que je regarde comment goupiller ça. Entre ma connexion, le fait que l'on soit encore en plein NaNoWriMo et que je doive continuer SB – parce que j'ai de l'avance, certes, mais ce petit n'est pas encore terminé – et (re)passer plusieurs fois sur un chapitre pour obtenir un résultat corrigé un minimum lisible, eh bien... c'est délicat. Sans parler du fait que je ne sais pas trop quel est le « délai idéal/quantité » pour vous et donc heu. Je cogite, je cogite. Et je vais aussi tenter de faire au mieux. Promis.

 **PS.** Je vous jure qu'un des Yétis de Nord s'appelle bien Phil. Jack l'interpelle brièvement lors de sa première visite « officielle » et le dit Yéti signe un livre dans une des scènes du générique... avec son nom, haha. (Et c'était juste trop beau pour passer à côté).


	5. Jack Frost

**Note Spéciale :** Exceptionnellement, ce chapitre est posté en pleine semaine/avant la date prévue (voir plus bas), parce qu'on a quelques soucis avec la solution de dépannage (de connexion) et que ça risque de couper jusqu'à la fin du mois. J'espère que non, bien sûr, mais y a de trèèès fortes chances, donc je préfère prendre les devants et déposer la bête quand c'est possible. Puis comme je venais de changer le rythme de parution, on va dire que c'est un peu en compensation. (Et du coup c'est corrigé un peu plus à chaud que d'habitude, j'espère que ça ira hiiii).

* * *

Hi, de nouveau. Encore une fois, je tiens à remercier tous les gens qui suivent Snowball, que ce soit silencieusement, en follow ou par reviews. Je suis vraiment ravie si cette petite chose peut, peut-être, à sa façon, vous aérer un peu l'esprit. C'est un honneur, vraiment. Et dieu sait qu'en ce moment il se passe des choses pas cools, alors si ce modeste petit peut vous en sortir, juste quelques instants, je suis le plus heureux des fromage-plante-vertes.

Oh, et si vous n'avez pas eu de réponse à votre review, c'est que ma connexion a fait des siennes, donc n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un petit caillou et je réparerais ça le plus vite possible, c'est promis.

 **Note de Chapitre (I) :** Comme vous devez vous en douter, si je n'ai pas posté la semaine dernière c'est parce que je me suis décidé pour **un rythme de deux semaines** , au moins le temps que je reprenne « bien » l'écriture de la suite. Dans tous les cas, ça devrait continuer de tomber le dimanche (donc un sur deux). Et de toute façon, je **noterais la date du prochain chapitre sur le profil** (Comme ça vous saurez s'il arrive plus tôt que prévu – pour une raison ou une autre –. Et s'il n'y a rien le jour dit, eh bien... c'est que la connexion fait des siennes et qu'il arrivera dès que possible). Voilà, voilà, sur ce je vous laisse avec la suite, en espérant que les problématiques hautement cruciales soulevées ne vous feront pas frapper violemment votre crâne contre votre bureau (je tiens à votre crâne).

* * *

oOo

 **Chapitre IV : Jack Frost.**

OoO

Avec un douloureux air de déjà-vu, Jack fit un bond, et chuta du lit dans un fatras de draps et de membres. L'esprit se débattit vivement tout en grommelant des insanités, arrachant un très léger sourire à Bruce. Qui ne dura pas, ceci dit, quand ses yeux lui confirmèrent que oui, il le voyait. Avec un grognement victorieux, l'adolescent émergea enfin, et cligna des yeux face à la vive clarté du jour. Des cheveux blancs, des yeux d'un bleu incisif, une peau pâle, un petit gabarit et une jeunesse certaine. L'agent Coulson ne s'était pas trompé dans sa description, Jack semblait aussi léger qu'une plume. Et l'apparence qu'il découvrait à présent, eh bien, semblait corroborer avec sa nature d'être de l'hiver. Même le sweat, très adolescent typique, semblait parcouru de fines lignes givrées. _Comment pouvaient-elles ne pas fondre ?_ s'interrogea un instant son esprit scientifique, avant de poursuivre son investigation.

Ses yeux se posèrent quelques longs instants sur le pantalon marron. Et l'absence flagrante de chaussures, comme de chaussettes, qui lui arracha définitivement un sourcil dubitatif. Pas étonnant qu'il s'enrhume, s'il se baladait toujours comme ça. Quoique sa fièvre avait été un peu trop forte pour un simple rhume supposé. _Ce devait être autre chose._

Durant son rapide petit examen, Jack en avait profité pour s'approcher, visiblement tout aussi surpris.

— Tu… me vois vraiment, alors ? finit-il par demander, après s'être assis en tailleur, non loin de lui.

— Ça m'en a tout l'air, confirma Bruce en essuyant ses lunettes sur un coin de son t-shirt, puis en les chaussant de nouveau, comme pour vérifier qu'il voyait bel et bien un esprit de l'hiver sur son lit.

— Oh… Woh, lâcha finalement Jack, avec un petit sourire timide. Donc, tu crois en moi ?

Il leva soudainement une main, coupant court à toute éventuelle réponse.

— Pas que je ne sois pas content, hein. Mais juste encore hier soir… je me la jouais garçon invisible et fantôme du tableau hanté.

Jack mima un cadre et traça des mots dans le vide du bout de ses doigts, le tout avec une lenteur exagérée, très théâtral. Bruce ne put s'empêcher d'être de nouveau assez amusé par la situation.

— Si tu me demandes ce qui a changé... commença finalement l'Avengers en reprenant son sérieux, le regard un peu lointain. Je n'en suis même pas certain moi-même, mais...

— Mais ? répéta Jack, sur le qui-vive.

— J'ai entendu ta voix dans mes rêves.

Sur ces mots, l'adulte le fixa avec une telle intensité que l'esprit s'en sentit un peu gêné et se tortilla légèrement.

— Oh.

Visiblement, ce n'était pas Bruce qui briserait le silence, cette fois-ci. L'adolescent se racla la gorge, et avec des gestes un peu maladroits, se leva, un sourire hésitant sur les lèvres.

— Heu, ben, c'est génial. Et hm, désolé pour le squattage de lit… je visais le canapé, en fait, au départ.

L'Avengers le laissa un peu gesticuler sur place et patauger avant de lui répondre doucement, et de lui assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Oh, Bruce n'était soudainement pas d'humeur joueuse ou animé de quelconques pulsions sadiques, non, il tentait juste encore d'intégrer que oui, il voyait Jack Frost. Et que donc, à priori, il croyait en Jack Frost. C'était complètement, eh bien, assez incroyable. Mais il avait comme qui dirait la preuve remuante que tout ça était réel, et ce, juste devant ses yeux. _Très remuante, la preuve._

— Donc... tu apportes l'hiver, énonça le scientifique en se remémorant ses lectures.

— Heu, ouais, en gros. C'est… une longue discussion, en fait.

Et il n'était pas le plus qualifié pour ça, mais, _eh_ , il était le seul Gardien présent, donc il faudrait bien qu'il s'y colle. Mais pour l'instant… Jack se rassit avec un grognement, les deux mains soudainement pressées contre son estomac.

— Oh, mon dieu, souffla-t-il lentement, un peu douloureusement.

— Quoi ? Jack, est-ce que…

— Je.

L'esprit inspira un grand coup et regarda l'adulte avec de grands yeux écarquillés, presque horrifiés.

— Merde, Bruce. Je crois que j'ai faim.

oOo

Ses yeux bleus fixaient d'un air maussade le contenu de son assiette. Jack avait été extrêmement vexé devant l'explosion, littéralement, d'hilarité qui avait secoué Bruce. Après s'être figé quelques secondes, et avoir ensuite presque rit à gorge déployée, il n'avait pu, durant de longs instants, qu'être secoué de tremblements, replié sur le côté, la main sur la bouche. Comme s'il tentait de s'en cacher. Sauf que son regard, quand il se retournait vers lui, était éloquent. Comme le petit coin de ses yeux, l'infime moue de ses lèvres. Il voulait s'excuser. Ouais. Il le voulait. Et ses yeux brillaient alors bien trop. Et il repartait aussitôt dans son fou rire – appelons un chat, un chat.

En fait, il lui avait fallu un tour dans la salle de bain et tout le trajet jusqu'au salon pour retrouver son calme. Pendant le dit trajet, d'ailleurs, il n'avait pu empêcher quelques tremblements d'épaules incontrôlables, alors qu'il prétendait que c'était fini. _Traître_. Faut dire que, visiblement, Jack n'avait rien fait pour arranger les choses, quand son visage avait adopté une expression terriblement grognon et qu'il avait commencé à agiter ses mains dans le vide, disant que normalement « Ce genre de truc ne lui arrivait _pas_ », avant de juste marmonner longuement dans sa barbe inexistante.

L'esprit soupira lourdement et continua d'observer son repas en chien de faïence, sans même faire mine de vouloir attraper la fourchette qui se trouvait à côté. Bruce, attablé face à une assiette semblable, fixa à son tour le repas de l'adolescent, puis le sien, et la casserole qui trainait encore sur la plaque, derrière eux. C'était une simple boîte de raviolis à la sauce tomate. Toute la cuisine et le réfrigérateur étaient saturés de ce genre de choses et de plats cuisinés. Sous plastiques, en boîtes, ou venant de traiteurs quand c'était Tony qui s'en occupait. Personne ici ne savait vraiment cuisiner, et le scientifique avait pris l'habitude des repas sur le pouce.

Fuir n'encourageait pas spécialement à prendre son temps pour ces choses-là, ni à vous en donner l'envie, après tout. Et dans la tour, il avalait souvent quelque chose sans même y faire attention, entre deux analyses, le regard parfois concentré sur une troisième. Lorsque son improbable partenaire de labo se trouvait dans les parages, il travaillait très souvent avec lui sur un projet ou un autre, mais dès que le milliardaire n'était plus dans le coin, il retournait à son éternelle quête : se guérir. Cette recherche ne l'avait jamais quitté, et elle avait, en quelque sorte, remplacée la fuite. _Pour l'instant._

Donc, lorsqu'il s'était soudainement retrouvé dans cette cuisine typiquement américaine avec un adolescent affamé sur les bras, il avait été quelque peu perdu. Il n'avait jamais cuisiné pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Si ce qu'il faisait en plein tiers-monde pouvait être considéré comme de « la cuisine », bien sûr. Ici, c'était surtout le micro-ondes et le grille-pain, qu'il connaissait. Il avait passé un temps incommensurable à ouvrir chaque placard, pour dégotter d'abord une casserole, puis une cuillère en bois, et même les assiettes. Le médecin ne connaissait strictement rien la réelle utilité de cette pièce, et elle le lui rendait bien. Mais pour sa défense, le rangement était tout bonnement catastrophique. Voire, chaotique. Seuls les couverts et les verres semblaient accessibles à tous et rangés sagement dans, respectivement, un tiroir et le placard qui se trouvait juste au-dessus. (Non loin de la réserve d'alcool, ce qui se passait de commentaire.)

Le reste trainait un peu partout, et côtoyait des ustensiles sans grand rapport. Preuve irrémédiable qu'aucun des hôtes de la Tour Stark n'en avait l'utilité. La préparation de ce repas improvisé avait donc été un poil délicate, et Bruce avait bien cru que ses raviolis déborderaient. Il n'avait évité la catastrophe que de peu, en retirant vivement la casserole du feu. Mais le plat fumait maintenant sagement devant ses yeux, et ne semblait même pas être brûlé. Ce qui était un résultat plus que satisfaisant, compte tenu de la situation. _Sauf que ça restait des raviolis en boîte._

— Désolé. Je sais que ce n'est pas très… élaboré, mais ceci n'est pas vraiment... mon domaine de prédilection.

Jack releva soudainement la tête, surpris, et regarda tour à tour le cuisinier du jour et son résultat. Il attrapa sa fourchette sans trop hésiter.

— Oh, non, y a pas de lézards.

Il souleva légèrement un ravioli du bout des piques, avant de le laisser retomber.

— Non, vraiment, c'est super. T'avais pas à faire ça. T'aurais pu juste me lancer un morceau de pain ou je sais pas, me laisser me débrouiller. Mais tu as fait ça, pour moi, donc… merci.

Son regard revint au plat de pâtes, et il se mit à asticoter de nouveau un innocent ravioli. C'était juste… eh bien… encore le même problème. Son estomac n'avait rien avalé depuis des siècles. Littéralement. Et il n'était même pas sûr de savoir comment s'y prendre. Bien sûr, il avait vu des hordes d'enfants le faire, des plus vieux, aussi, quand il observait par les fenêtres, juste avant de geler un ou deux verres et de repartir en riant. Nord avait très souvent un petit gâteau à la main, et adorait siroter son lait de poule maison, mais c'était probablement juste de la gourmandise. Et ça se faisait sans couverts. Jack piqua d'un air décidé un ravioli. Enfin, il _voulut_ le piquer. Mais à la place, sa fourchette dérapa, et la pâte s'envola dans les airs, avant d'atterrir avec un « splotch » sonore sur le mur d'en face.

— Ou-ps, ne put s'empêcher de lâcher lentement Jack, les yeux rivés sur le ravioli qui glissait maintenant vers le sol, en laissant une belle petite trainée rouge sur son passage.

En quelque sorte, réussir une telle performance malgré les lois de la gravité était assez incroyable. _Ça ne le consolait pas._ Il retint de justesse un soupir avant de regarder ailleurs. Et lorsqu'il se tourna enfin vers Bruce, et tomba sur le sourire menaçant de relever à nouveau le coin ses lèvres, il brandit sa fourchette dans sa direction, les sourcils froncés.

— Te moque pas. Ça fait genre, des siècles, que j'ai rien mangé ! Je suis un peu rouillé, c'est tout.

En fait, il n'avait même aucun souvenir d'avoir utilisé des couverts un jour, mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait beaucoup de souvenirs. Pas le choix, il allait falloir qu'il réapprenne. Parce que, là, de suite, son corps, ou plutôt son estomac, réclamait à grands cris de la nourriture. Les questions viendraient plus tard. Pour l'instant, il devait juste réussir à manger sans envoyer le contenu de son assiette redécorer la cuisine. Pas sûr que Bruce apprécie beaucoup le changement de papier peint.

En parlant du docteur Banner, ce dernier avait bien sûr pris la partie « des siècles » pour une exagération, et avait secoué la tête, avant de se mettre à donner divers conseils à l'adolescent, voyant qu'il avait véritablement quelques difficultés à se servir de ses couverts. Finalement, après deux ou trois autres petits dérapages (dans tous les sens du terme), Jack avait compris le truc, et ils mangeaient tranquillement. Aucun d'eux ne parla vraiment, mais ce n'était pas un silence dérangeant. Une fois le repas terminé, le scientifique repoussa doucement son assiette. Puis il posa ses coudes sur le comptoir, et croisa ses mains entre elles, avant d'y appuyer son menton, pensif.

— Bon, commença-t-il lentement, son attention rivée sur Jack, tandis que ce dernier l'imitait et s'installait plus confortablement.

Ils devaient parler. Mais il y avait tellement de choses nécessitant des réponses que faire un tri se révélait légèrement délicat.

— Et si on commençait par tes souvenirs les plus récents ? De quoi te souviens-tu, exactement ?

Jack se pencha un peu plus en avant, et fronçant les sourcils sous le coup de sa réflexion, tenta de rassembler ce qu'il savait.

— Je me baladais dans une clairière, puis un truc m'a envoyé voler, et j'ai percuté quelque chose d'autre, avant d'aller faire un petit coucou à m'dame l'inconscience. Puis j'ai halluciné. Et je me suis réveillé ici, et t'es arrivé.

Pour être succinct, on pouvait dire que c'était succinct.

— Halluciné ? releva Bruce, un sourcil légèrement arqué.

— Ouep. Je me suis réveillé dans un endroit immense, avec du givre partout sur moi, mais j'ai surtout vu un type en costume avec pile le même nom que quelqu'un que je connais. Quelqu'un de très… différent.

 _Et de beaucoup, beaucoup plus poilu_ , compléta-t-il dans sa tête.

— Un type en costume… répéta Bruce pensivement, en pianotant sur le comptoir, se remémorant la journée précédente. Il ne s'appellerait pas Phil Coulson, par hasard ?

— J'ai parlé pendant que je dormais ? répliqua Jack du tac au tac, avec un air un peu soupçonneux (et l'air de se demander s'il avait bavé dans son sommeil).

— Non. Mais je connais bel et bien « un type en costume » de ce nom, et il est venu ici pas plus tard qu'hier. Je crois que nous parlons sans trop de doutes de la même personne. Tu n'as pas halluciné, Jack. L'agent Coulson se trouvait véritablement dans la tour. En fait, c'est lui qui t'as transporté jusqu'à l'infirmerie, et qui m'a demandé de te soigner, et ce, même si j'étais incapable de te voir.

— Oh.

Le silence plana quelques instants, tandis que les deux interlocuteurs réfléchissaient chacun de leur côté. Finalement, ce fut Bruce qui de nouveau, relança la conversation.

— Je ne te voyais pas. Mais lui, te voyait sans problèmes.

— Yep.

— Et il t'entendait également.

— Yep. Heu, je veux dire : On a discuté un peu, quand tout était normal, avant que je fasse de nouveau coucou au trou noir.

— « Quand tout était normal » ? releva le scientifique.

— Ben… commença Jack en se tortillant un peu sur son tabouret. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais un peu secoué, mais je pétais la forme. Et tout avait l'air assez normal – même si mon bâton était introuvable. Puis j'ai vu que Phil me voyait. Un « adulte », précisa l'esprit en faisant ostensiblement des guillemets avec ses doigts, visiblement encore surpris. C'est… c'est pas vraiment le genre de truc qui m'arrive souvent.

Même si, maintenant, une poignée d'enfants croyaient en lui, ce n'était rien, comparé aux autres Gardiens.

— En fait, c'était jamais arrivé qu'un adulte puisse me voir.

L'esprit se désigna du pouce avant de pointer le scientifique avec ce même pouce.

— Si on me voit, c'est qu'on croit en moi. Alors, je lui ai demandé s'il connaissait mon nom.

Bruce, qui commençait à voir où son vis-à-vis voulait en venir, termina :

— Et il n'en avait aucune idée.

— Nop.

Jack agita ses jambes dans le vide quelques instants, avant de continuer.

— Alors j'ai fini par me présenter.

Sur le moment, ça lui avait paru être la chose à faire. Les adultes faisaient tout le temps ce genre de trucs.

— On s'est serré la main. Et c'est là que c'est devenu encore plus bizarre. D'un coup, _pouf_ , je me suis senti vraiment crevé. J'ai même cru voir Phil, « mon » Phil, à la place de ce Phil-là. Ou j'ai pensé voir les deux en même temps, je sais pas, j'avais la tête trop embrouillée pour ça. T'façon, juste après, j'étais de nouveau inconscient, éluda l'être de l'hiver avec un petit haussement d'épaules. Le reste, tu connais.

Ce fut au tour de Bruce de conter ce qu'il savait, et le médecin lui parla en détail de l'arrivée de l'agent Coulson, son insistance quant au fait que Jack existait bel et bien, et qu'il nécessitait des soins immédiats. Puis son traitement, les heures qui avaient suivis, et enfin « leur discussion » et première véritable rencontre dans le laboratoire. Lorsque la voix de l'adulte s'éteignit, de nouveau, personne ne parla pendant un petit moment. Et encore une fois, ce fut le scientifique qui relança la discussion.

— Honnêtement, je ne prétends pas cerner l'ensemble de la situation. Il y a bien trop d'inconnues pour ça. Mais…

Mais il avait appris au fil de ses années de cavale, avec l'aide d'une saine dose de paranoïa, à savoir reconnaître lorsque les « coïncidences » se faisaient bien trop nombreuses… pour rester de simples coïncidences.

— Tout ça n'est pas normal. Tu l'as souligné toi-même. Et je suis certain que quelqu'un... ou quelque chose, en est à l'origine.

Jack fronça les sourcils et baissa la tête, fixant un point indéfini sur la surface du comptoir. Bruce se leva de son tabouret et contourna le bar pour arriver jusqu'à son jeune interlocuteur. Il posa doucement sa main sur la frêle épaule.

— On trouvera, Jack. Et tu pourras rentrer chez toi.

Ce n'était pas sa première situation inhabituelle. Et si, en temps normal, il les fuyait comme la peste, sachant pertinemment que « les catastrophes » n'étaient jamais loin dans ces cas-là. Cette fois… cette fois, il ferait une exception. Il l'avait déjà fait. Sa présence ici et maintenant en était la preuve flagrante. Le plus logique aurait été fuir, comme toujours. De ne pas se tenir dans cette cuisine, ni même dans cette ville. De s'isoler dans un coin reculé du monde, pour ne plus jamais blesser quiconque. Et de chercher un remède, sans s'arrêter une seule seconde. Oui, cela aurait été le plus raisonnable.

 _Mais « le plus raisonnable» impliquait-il vraiment de laisser un adolescent seul, alors qu'il était loin des siens et de tous ses repères ?_

Non, définitivement pas.

Jack releva soudainement la tête, et en le fixant droit dans les yeux, lui adressa un grand sourire sans aucune hésitation.

— Ouep, je sais.

L'esprit se redressa, et à mi-chemin du sol, lança :

— Je te crois, Bruce.

Et il le planta là, avec la visible intention d'explorer un peu plus les lieux.

Bruce ne bougea pas, tétanisé.

 _Je te crois, Bruce._

oOo

Jack papillonnait le long de la baie vitrée, observant avec intérêt la ville en contrebas, et plus haut, également : il y avait de sacrés gratte-ciels. Bien sûr, il en avait déjà vu, et d'endroits encore plus hauts que celui-ci, parfois. Après tout, il pouvait voler. _Mais ça restait un sacré spectacle._ Distraitement, il passa la main à l'intérieur de son sweat, et joua avec le cordon de son nouveau pendentif. Tandis que son nouvel ami calmait sa crise d'hilarité dans la salle de bain, il s'était tourné vers le lit, et le sable noir qui y trainait toujours.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il l'avait ramassé. Enfin si, il savait pourquoi. Mieux valait se tenir loin du sable de Pitch et ce, en toutes circonstances. Pas seulement quand on dormait. Alors il avait fait le ménage pour que Bruce ne soit pas en contact avec. Ouep. Mais pourquoi avait-il tout rassemblé avant de glisser le tout dans une fiole qu'il avait piquée au labo' (Quoi ? Il s'ennuyait !), exactement ? Il n'en savait trop rien. Si encore il avait laissé ça dans un coin, en sécurité, _mais nop_ , il avait fallu qu'il se compose un collier de fortune avec le cordon de son sweat. Histoire que ça reste _bien_ près de lui.

Et voilà que maintenant il le tripotait.

Ça n'allait vraiment pas bien, là-dedans.

Sa main lâcha vivement la petite prison de verre, et il reprit l'air de rien sa visite. La cuisine était une cuisine typiquement américaine, donc elle partageait le coin avec le salon. Très grand, le salon, et pourvu d'une immense baie vitrée. Il y avait un tout aussi énorme canapé, capable d'accueillir à vue de nez une bonne dizaine de personnes, et un écran juste en face, à faire pâlir bon nombre de téléviseurs hauts de gamme. Celui qui possédait cet endroit devait être très, très riche. Ce n'était clairement pas Bruce. Ou en tout cas, il ne se comportait pas comme si c'était chez lui. Il avait une espèce de respect pour tout ce qu'il touchait, de distance. Ça pouvait être aussi dans son caractère, remarque. C'était difficile à savoir, il ne le connaissait pas assez pour ça.

Oh, il n'avait pas menti. Il croyait en Bruce. Totalement. Mais il ne l'avait rencontré qu'hier, et quelque chose lui disait que l'adulte n'était pas l'être le plus simple à cerner qui soit. Tout en se baladant dans le salon, Jack émettait des « Hum hum » pensifs au fil de ses réflexions, sans pour autant perdre une miette du paysage. C'était immense. C'était, sans aucun doute, luxueux. Mais c'était aussi... comment dire ? Assez impersonnel. Il flottait comme une impression d'attente. Une toile vierge qui ne semblait avoir besoin que la peinture et de son peintre, pour se colorer enfin.

En gros, ça manquait sérieusement de bazar.

De bidules personnels, qui traîneraient un peu partout. De traces d'occupations. De miettes entre les coussins du canapé, d'assiettes sales trainant sur le comptoir (quoique ça, maintenant, c'était fait), de verres à moitié vides sur la table basse, de boîtes de DVD échouées à côté de la télé. Et de tout un tas d'autres trucs. Un couloir vide et épuré passait, on n'y restait que peu de temps, après tout. Mais une pièce comme ça devait vivre !

Jack secoua la tête. C'était comme la chambre de Bruce. Y avait trop peu de choses. Elle était vachement grande, et parfaitement fonctionnelle, avec tout ce dont on avait besoin, mais il n'y avait pas le bout d'un objet appartenant vraiment au médecin. Sauf ses fringues dans le placard. Ou peut-être sa brosse à dents. Grise, au passage. Terriblement passe-partout. Faudrait qu'il arrange ça, plus tard.

Bruce avait vraiment besoin de se détendre.

oOo

— Donc… tu es un Gardien.

— Ouep.

Lorsque l'esprit avait fini sa petite inspection, il était retourné vers Bruce et l'avait tiré sans ménagement jusqu'au grand canapé. Ils devaient parler. Encore. Jack n'aimerait pas que son hôte ressente à nouveau des doutes, qu'il pense taper la causette à une illusion de son esprit et qu'il finisse par… ne plus le voir. Non. Il s'y refusait. Il... il avait besoin que l'adulte puisse continuer à le voir. Qu'il puisse le voir, tout court. Un besoin presque vital.

— Mais je ne suis pas le seul. Nous sommes cinq, en tout. Nord, Fée, Sable, commença-t-il à compter sur ses doigts, Bunny, et moi. Nous sommes les Gardiens de l'Innocence des enfants. Nous veillons sur eux. Nous protégeons leurs rêves, leur émerveillement, ce en quoi ils croient…

Le jeune esprit inspira un grand coup.

— Le plus longtemps possible.

Voyant que les noms n'évoquaient rien à son interlocuteur, il décida de préciser, déballant un à un leur « titre complet ».

— Le Père Noël. La Fée des Dents – la petite souris, c'est la filiale française –. Le Marchand de Sable. Le Lapin de Pâques.

Arrivé là, il se leva d'un bond, et avec un sourire « Made in Jack Frost », appuya fièrement son pouce contre son propre torse.

— Et Jack Frost, esprit de l'Hiver… et du Fun !

L'adolescent effectua une petite courbette, comme pour saluer un public invisible, et se laissa retomber sur le canapé d'un coup, faisant tressauter quelques instants les coussins.

— _Du fun_ , hein, ne put s'empêcher de relever Bruce avec un demi-sourire.

— Parfaitement. Du Fun, répéta Jack, tout à fait sérieux, la majuscule bien audible dans le dernier mot.

Pour la énième fois de la journée, un long silence s'installa. Jack, pour qui la patience était un terme très relatif, avait pourtant décidé d'attendre que Bruce digère un peu tout ça. Il ne voulait pas tout faire foirer. _Encore._ Alors même s'il trépignait, littéralement, sur place, il ne dirait pas un mot. Non, monsieur. Il allait lui laisser le temps. Oui, il allait lui laisser le temps. Parfaitement.

… _bon sang, ce que c'était long._ Malgré toutes ses bonnes résolutions, Jack ne put tenir environ que dix minutes, avant de commencer à gigoter de nouveau.

— La Terre appelle Bruce, nous recevez-vous ? scanda-t-il finalement, en agitant une main devant le visage affreusement neutre de son interlocuteur.

Ce dernier s'ébroua, semblant s'arracher difficilement de ses pensées.

— Jack… le Père Noël, _vraiment_ ?

— Ouais, vraiment. Grand manteau rouge, traîneau avec rennes fournis, barbe blanche, usine de jouets, elfes, et tout le tintouin ! Mais oublie un peu tout ce qu'on raconte, même si Nord parle souvent de sa bedaine – et de ce qu'il sent dedans –, il est surtout baraqué. Et son traîneau est bien plus cool que ce que tu peux penser. Je t'assure. J'ai fait un tour dedans, et c'était géant.

Incrédule, l'adulte secoua de nouveau la tête, et Jack se renfrogna un peu.

— Allez quoi ! Tu crois bien en moi, non ?

Hu, sa voix n'avait même pas flanché sur la fin. Il se sentait fier de lui, là. Jack Frost ne doutait pas, mais présentement, il était encore un peu… faiblard. Juste un peu, oui, voilà. Trois fois rien. Vraiment.

— Oui, lâcha simplement Bruce, et l'esprit se sentit immédiatement beaucoup plus léger. Aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, oui.

— Alors pourquoi pas le Père Noël ?

— C'est… comment dire… tenta d'expliquer l'Avengers, en se redressant dans le canapé. Eh bien, j'ai lu pas mal de choses sur toi, et qui clairement, ne faisaient qu'effleurer la vérité. Mais « Jack Frost », celui qui apporte l'Hiver... je peux concevoir.

Il n'y a pas si longtemps, il avait croisé le Dieu du Mensonge et du Chaos en personne, après tout. Et Thor maniait une arme aussi légendaire que sa personne. Un Bifröst, le fameux pont arc-en-ciel, s'était aussi formé devant ses propres yeux.

— Mais... le Lapin de Pâques, le Père Noël, tout ça, c'est trop…

— Connu ? compléta Jack, qui venait d'entrevoir le problème.

— On peut dire ça.

Jack croisa les bras, pensif. Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'avoir trop de « croyants » était un problème, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Mais c'était indéniable, chacun des noms complets de ses amis évoquait quelque chose aux gens. Leur esprit était tout simplement bombardé de légendes et de croyances depuis leur plus jeune enfance. Même ceux qui n'y croyaient plus. Ils racontaient à leurs enfants ce que leurs propres parents leur avaient raconté, et ainsi de suite. Et c'était une bonne chose. C'est ce qui faisait la force des Gardiens. C'est ce qui les faisait vivre. Bien sûr, toute légende avait son origine, et ils n'étaient pas pour rien dans l'histoire. D'alimenter les rêves des enfants, c'était leur job, après tout. Et ils le faisaient avec plaisir. _Ils aimaient les enfants._

Mais voilà, là, tout de suite, Bruce devait avoir déterré tous ses souvenirs de gosse et d'illustrations de contes, et se les repassait en boucle, incapable de croire que tout ça pouvait être vraiment réel. Jack soupira.

— Je vais me répéter, mais… il faut juste y croire, Bruce.

— Hm.

Le scientifique laissa pensivement son corps s'enfoncer dans le canapé. L'espace de quelques instants, il ferma les yeux, et le jeune gardien s'agita brièvement, encore une fois un peu mal à l'aise.

— Jack ? Laisse-moi juste… du temps.

— Sans problème ! répondit tout de suite ce dernier, avec un grand sourire.

Woh. Il ne rejetait pas l'idée. Bruce demandait simplement du temps. Son esprit ne repoussait pas complètement leur existence, il doutait, mais il laissait cette pensée tournoyer autour de lui, et peut-être, peut-être, se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la bonne destination. Tout au fond, dans son cœur. Les adultes ne croyaient plus. Bruce, lui, semblait prêt à croire. Jack Frost avait le sentiment d'être tombé sur un adulte assez incroyable.

 _Et il ne se doutait pas que, très bientôt, il en rencontrerait quelques autres._

oOo

Jack parlait de tout et de rien. Des Gardiens, de leurs « QG » respectifs, de leur compétition pour ramasser le plus de dents, et de plein d'autres petites choses. C'était le docteur Banner lui-même qui avait demandé à ce que l'esprit lui parle de son « univers ». L'entendre décrire l'impossible, ancrait en quelque sorte cet impossible dans la réalité. Chaque petit détail anodin ne faisait que renforcer le tableau, et écouter le plus jeune n'était pas désagréable. Il mimait très souvent ce dont il parlait, décrivait les choses avec un grand sourire, et surtout, un plaisir certain. Jack aimait les Gardiens, ça transpirait par le moindre de ses gestes, de ses mots, et l'Avengers commençait à doucement se laisser porter par son récit, un léger sourire au creux des lèvres.

Mais alors que Jack se lançait dans un discours coloré sur le savoir-faire des Yétis (« Ce ne sont pas les elfes qui fabriquent les jouets ? ». « Secret d'État : en fait, les elfes sont aussi doués que des manches à balai. J'en ai vu un manquer de se faire cramer par une guirlande de Noël, une fois… ».), le bruit d'un sac s'échouant sur le sol se fit entendre. Ainsi qu'une voix parfaitement adulte et masculine.

— Doc' ?

Bruce n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour connaître l'origine de cette soudaine interruption. Il n'y avait qu'une personne pour l'appeler comme ça.

 _Le Faucon venait de regagner son nid._

* * *

 **Note de Chapitre (II) :** Et un deuxième Avengers dans la boîte, un. On se retrouve – normalement – le 13 décembre pour la suite. Encore merci pour votre passage.


	6. Clint Barton

**Note de Chapitre (I) :** Avant de commencer ce chapitre, je veux juste rappeler que, eh bien... je n'avais **qu'Avengers Premier du Nom sous la main comme matériel** (plus un coucou dans Thor I, mais est-ce que ça compte ?). Donc, à tout casser, deux ou trois répliques de non-possédé. J'ai donc fait comme j'ai pu et ce qui est en résulte est une vision totalement personnelle bourrée d'extrapolations probablement encore plus fumeuses qu'en temps normal. Surtout qu'entre temps, la bestiole a un peu muté –mais on est pas encore là. Bref, le **Clint Barton** qui en découle est donc **très très personnel** et donc heu. Je m'excuse si jamais ça coince, voilà. (Vous pouvez me jeter des cailloux si jamais, tout ça, parce que j'ai bien conscience que probablement « huu »)(Bref j'arrête de vous embêter avec mes discours douteux et je vous laisse avec la suite).

 **PS.** J'appelle généralement Clint « (le) Faucon » au lieu « d'Œil-de-Faucon » parce que, heu, j'ai longtemps été persuadé que c'était comme ça qu'on l'appelait ? Pardon. J'espère que ça vous dérangera pas trop. (Mais si cela gêne _vraiment_ je pourrais toujours changer ça, hein, pas de soucis). Et à priori ça reste bien son titre officiel/officieux et Faucon tout court intervient uniquement dans la narration (il me semble).

* * *

oOo

 **Chapitre V : Clint Barton.**

OoO

Sans que rien ne le laisse présager, un faible rai de lumière illumina brièvement l'intérieur d'un petit rassemblement de buissons. Les seuls témoins de cet improbable phénomène furent une poignée d'insectes et un malheureux chat de gouttière – qui eut probablement la peur de sa vie. L'amas feuillu se trouvait en effet au fond d'une impasse terriblement ordinaire, simplement posé là, sans barrière, ni obstacle d'aucune sorte. Donc parfaitement inintéressant.

L'emplacement et la mise en scène étaient parfaits, et la silhouette y était parvenue sans être inquiétée un seul instant. _Ou même remarquée._

Dès la disparition de l'éclat lumineux, une machinerie parfaitement huilée s'enclencha, et toute une portion de sol sembla alors disparaître, dévoilant une ouverture obscure, à la profondeur totalement incertaine. Pourtant, l'ombre n'hésita pas un seul instant avant de s'y faufiler. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, la terre s'agitait de nouveau, et le passage se referma aussi vite qu'il était apparu, disparaissant sans laisser la moindre trace de son existence (hormis, peut-être, un vieux matou traumatisé).

Un peu plus bas, notre silhouette poursuivait son étrange périple souterrain. Elle n'avait pas besoin de tâtonner, même un seul instant, ses membres connaissaient cette échelle par cœur, et les barreaux invisibles défilaient les uns après les autres, dans une harmonie quasi silencieuse. Bientôt, ses pieds quittèrent l'échelle pour reprendre, un peu brutalement, contact avec le sol. Se sachant proche de la fin, l'ombre avait préférée sauter les derniers barreaux. Son atterrissage résonna largement à travers les lieux encore plongés dans la pénombre. L'inconnu prit une légère inspiration, puis fit un pas en avant. Un seul.

Et la lumière se fit.

Clint Barton fut illuminé par l'éclairage désormais familier du tunnel, et un fin sourire ourla ses lèvres en réponse. _Enfin._ L'Avengers remonta son sac de quelques crans et se remit en route, s'enfonçant sans crainte dans l'obscurité. Les lumières du plafond s'allumaient et s'éteignaient au rythme de ses pas, ne restant pas plus que nécessaire. _N'éclairant pas plus que nécessaire._

Face à cet éclairage partiel et presque chaotique, un intrus aurait pu paniquer, ou chercher à se procurer sa propre source de lumière. Et aurait irrémédiablement déclenché les divers systèmes d'alarme (et de défenses). Des scans invisibles ratissaient en permanence le boyau, cherchant à détecter tout ce qui ne serait pas en accord avec les protocoles habituels, ne laissant aucune chance aux éventuels contrevenants. Et ce n'était presque-là que le sommet de l'iceberg.

L'agent Barton s'arrêta soudainement face à une simple portion de mur, pas plus remarquable que le reste, ou que même l'ensemble du tunnel, et patienta tranquillement tandis qu'un énième scanner invisible faisait son office. Aucun signe extérieur ne trahit le bon déroulement de la procédure, mais une nouvelle ouverture ne tarda pas à se dessiner, et le Faucon se glissa finalement dans l'ascenseur sans encombre. Il n'hésita qu'un instant, un peu songeur, avant de presser le bouton de sa destination.

L'étage abritant le dojo de la Tour Stark.

oOo

Personne ne soupçonnait à quel point Tony Stark avait bien pu bosser sa tour.

Enfin, disons, « pas à ce point-là ».

La presse s'était fait un plaisir de spéculer sur la soudaine retraite d'Iron Man après les évènements de New York. Voire même, de le déclarer encore une fois disparu, mort, fou, ou alité, terrassé par les conséquences de son petit tour à travers le trou noir. Ou bien muté et difforme, à cause de radiations provenant du missile qu'il avait transporté, de l'espace, ou encore du simple contact de leurs adversaires (on ne savait jamais, hein). Un journal de lycée avait même déclaré que Tony Stark avait été en fait enlevé par les Aliens (pas les Chitauris, non, mais les petits hommes verts – Clint s'en était presque étouffé avec son café).

Mais non, le génie avait juste retournée sa très chère tour dans tous les sens. En plus d'élever drastiquement la sécurité, il avait aussi créé ce qu'il appelait « l'Entrée des Héros (Artistes) ». S'il adorait se pavaner devant les médias, sortir – ou rentrer – discrètement était parfois une nécessité. Qu'on effectuait difficilement avec une horde de paparazzis collée au postérieur (et il parlait d'expérience).

Les Avengers et le SHIELD avaient donc une voie d'accès exclusive, et bien dissimulée, pour circuler à leur guise. S'ils y étaient autorisés, bien sûr. L'ensemble de l'équipe l'était, mais pour les agents de l'organisation, c'était... disons, hm, bien plus restreint. Pour ne pas dire que seul l'agent Coulson pouvait passer, en réalité. Et les personnes l'accompagnant. Même si elles faisaient l'objet d'un scan rigoureux, et que se faire refouler par JARVIS était toujours possible. Fury, lui, se faisait tout bonnement refuser l'entrée. Ce qui, pas besoin de le préciser, l'avait fait copieusement pester et maudire le nom de Stark (et de tous ses descendants sur plusieurs générations – Dieu nous aide si cela devait arriver un jour –) pendant trois bonnes semaines.

Maintenant, il se contentait de raisonnablement grincer des dents et de charger l'agent Coulson de la commission. Ou de passer un petit coup de fil tout à fait poli, ou encore d'envoyer un SMS tout aussi charmant à l'individu égocentrique susmentionné – ce qui amenait des résultats discutables, mais c'était un peu une constante avec le milliardaire, alors il fallait juste respirer très fort, et faire avec.

Mais il y avait quelque chose que même les Avengers et le SHIELD ignoraient. Seules deux personnes étaient vraiment au courant, en réalité. Tony Stark. Et Clint Barton. Ainsi que JARVIS, naturellement, ce qui montait le total absolu à trois.

Il existait une deuxième « Entrée des Hér...Artistes ».

Une entrée conçue et destinée uniquement pour une seule personne : l'Agent Clint Barton, alias Œil-de-Faucon.

 _Que le génie avait d'ailleurs surnommé le « Passage du Faucon » avec un grand sourire de gamin stupide._

Une telle extravagance et un tel acte, si révélés, mettraient probablement « sur le cul » bien plus d'un agent du SHIELD (ou de gens, tout court). Le destinataire lui-même en fut un peu... surpris. Mais en réalité, ce n'était que la continuité d'une chose initiée bien plus tôt. Seulement quelques jours après l'affrontement final avec Loki, pour être exact.

Le SHIELD était sens dessus dessous, et les agents couraient un peu partout pour déposer tantôt un rapport, tantôt effectuer une quelconque tâche absolument urgente et nécessaire pour l'avenir du monde et de toute forme de vie libre. Le QG temporaire de l'organisation n'était pas bien grand, et il n'était pas rare de croiser quatre ou cinq personnes à la fois au détour d'un simple corridor. Alors, bien sûr, Clint avait été en contact avec beaucoup d'agents, à ce moment-là. Et il avait rapidement constaté que des regards autrefois amis ne l'étaient plus véritablement. D'une simple méfiance (légitime) à un ressentiment tenace, ou une neutralité parfaite (mais glaciale, provenant d'anciens équipiers de confiance), l'Avengers avait presque tout vu dans la palette du négatif.

Il n'avait pas bronché, il s'y attendait. Il le méritait. Mais les choses n'en étaient pas restées là. La rancœur, voire la sourde colère, avait fini par remplacer la majorité des regards. Cela avait été très clair : quelques remarques légèrement trop tranchantes, quelques bousculades un peu trop emportées, des regards un peu trop appuyés, et il était très vite apparu qu'il n'était plus vraiment le bienvenu au sein du SHIELD.

« Combien d'agents j'ai… » avait-il voulu demander à Natasha, qui lui avait dit de ne pas s'en préoccuper, qu'on ne les avait pas préparés à la magie, que ce n'était pas sa faute. Il avait alors acquiescé mécaniquement, mis ça, et tout le reste, de côté. Juste le temps de s'occuper d'un certain Dieu Mégalo et de tout ce qui allait avec. Le temps de faire son devoir.

Mais désormais, chaque regard en coin au détour d'un couloir le renvoyait à ce _qu'il avait fait_.

Le Monde n'avait pas juste chassé ça d'un geste et de quelques mots, comme Natasha. _Il_ n'avait pas oublié. Clint n'avait pas oublié non plus, mais il avait continué, parce qu'il avait un boulot et une mission à accomplir. Sauf que l'évidence flottait dans l'air : personne n'agirait au grand jour, ils étaient tous des professionnels, et ils savaient le rester. Tant qu'ils n'étaient pas en service actif. Mais en plein combat, au cœur d'une mission, suite à un léger cafouillage ou un accrochage imprévu, _qui sait ?_ Clint le savait. Tout le monde le savait. Le colonel Fury le savait, mais il n'avait rien fait. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de compromis possible, et qu'il était persuadé que ses hommes dépasseraient ça. Parce que justement, ils étaient « des professionnels ».

Clint n'avait rien dit. Il s'était contenté d'avancer. De continuer. Comme toujours. En sachant parfaitement que tout ça finirait bien par péter. Et qu'il serait au cœur même de l'explosion.

Puis un jour, Tony Stark avait déboulé dans les locaux temporaires, avait mis son nez là où ça ne le regardait pas, et avait tout compris bien trop vite. Comme d'habitude. Surtout quand on ne voulait pas qu'il interfère, en fait. Le Directeur du SHIELD avait lancé un ordre préventif avant même que le génie n'ouvre la bouche, pressentant d'office que ce qu'il allait dire (ou faire, d'ailleurs) ne lui plairait pas. _Du tout._ Mais rien à faire. Après une petite joute verbale tout à fait divertissante, le milliardaire avait juste fini par poser sa main avec un immense sourire sur l'épaule de son coéquipier, et avait déclaré sans même reprendre son souffle qu'il « offrait l'asile à ce pauvre oisillon perdu dans sa magnifique tour ». Et ce, dès maintenant.

Clint avait failli lui tordre le bras (pour le surnom), et Fury avait failli lui botter les fesses (pour un peu tout), mais rien ni personne n'avait pu empêcher Stark de trainer brusquement son collègue Avengers hors des locaux, et de l'installer l'après-midi même dans la dite tour. Bien sûr, il était clair que Stark avait fait ça dans le seul but d'emmerder son monde – et plus vraisemblablement, le directeur du SHIELD. Fury le savait, Clint le savait, l'ensemble de l'organisation le savait, et Tony ne s'en cachait pas une seule microseconde. Mais finalement, ça arrangeait bien tout le monde.

Le supérieur de Clint aurait préféré danser en tutu rose devant l'ensemble des méchants de l'univers plutôt que l'admettre, certes, mais cet enquiquineur professionnel qu'était Stark avait bel et bien réussi à désamorcer l'épineuse situation qui se profilait. Et avoir un homme dans la place ne pouvait être qu'un avantage. Les agents, eux, étaient soulagés de ne plus avoir la présence de Barton dans leurs locaux. Conscients pour la plupart qu'ils risquaient de faire capoter une mission pour leurs sentiments personnels.

Et Clint, eh bien, suivait un peu la même veine. Soulagé que ses missions ne soient pas compromises parce que sa seule vue en irritait bon nombre, et quand même plus tranquille sans les œillades assassines des dits collègues à chaque fois qu'il avait le malheur de les croiser. Les missions du SHIELD étaient tout, sauf des promenades de santé, et son corps avait besoin du repos qui lui était accordé entre-deux. Et non d'une tension quasi permanente.

Bien sûr, les débuts n'avaient pas été très… reposants. Stark restait Stark, et même s'ils étaient certainement devenus des équipiers pendant la bataille, en dehors, ils retournaient au stade d'étrangers. Et peut-être pire, au stade d'agent du SHIELD et de perturbateur notoire, refusant avec obstination toute forme d'autorité et provoquant toujours le chaos sur son passage. _Bruyamment._

Mais malgré tout, lorsque Stark commençait quelque chose, il le faisait bien. Ou plutôt, il le faisait à la manière « Tony Stark ». En grand. Très, grand. Et jusqu'au bout. Il n'avait pas jeté dès la première semaine cet « irritant parfait petit agent du SHIELD » hors de sa tour. Il avait construit une entrée rien que pour lui, histoire qu'il ne croise aucun de « ses foutus collègues » lorsqu'il rentrerait. Et il lui avait même attribué l'un des plus hauts étages de la tour, rien que pour sa personne.

Mais surtout, il n'avait qu'à peine tiqué lorsqu'un beau matin, Natasha avait posé ses affaires comme si de rien n'était, s'installant également. Si Clint allait quelque part, Natasha finissait par le suivre. C'était devenu comme une évidence. Surtout depuis l'épisode « Loki ». Bien sûr, ils ne faisaient pas équipe en permanence, même rarement, en fait, et effectuaient chacun leurs propres missions de leur côté, à des centaines de milliers de kilomètres l'un de l'autre. Mais dès qu'elle n'était pas envoyée aux quatre coins du globe, Natasha semblait vouloir toujours garder un œil sur Clint.

Donc, elle avait aussi emménagé.

Fury n'avait pas son mot à dire. Clint n'avait pas son mot à dire. Stark n'avait pas son mot à dire. Elle venait. Point.

Leur supérieur n'avait pas été content. Du tout. Clint n'avait rien dit, et avait partagé l'étage en deux. Stark avait geint en levant les bras au ciel qu'on prenait sa tour pour un hôtel, qu'on envahissait sans la moindre honte son légitime espace vital, et tout un tas d'autres choses, avachi sur l'épaule du docteur Banner, mais il n'avait pas fait un geste pour l'en empêcher réellement.

Et ça, c'était juste incroyable.

Les yeux fixés sur les étages qui défilaient, Clint Barton laissa de nouveau un fin sourire relever le coin de ses lèvres. Oui, il était rentré.

 _À la maison._

oOo

Clint laissa glisser son sac le long de son bras, embrassant d'un seul regard l'ensemble du salon. La Tour Stark était très loin de n'avoir qu'un seul salon, ni qu'une seule cuisine (américaine ou pas), mais à l'image de leur lutte contre les Chitauris, ils s'étaient inconsciemment rassemblés. Dans ce salon précis. Et, tacitement, c'était toujours là qu'ils allaient depuis. Pour regarder la télévision, pour manger, pour faire tout ce qu'on faisait dans une pièce à vivre. Sans véritablement se croiser, cela dit. Ils étaient devenus des équipiers, oui, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Mais aucun ne se connaissait réellement, et la confiance était encore une notion assez floue. Aussi, quand il aperçut les cheveux légèrement bouclés du docteur Banner dépassés du canapé, le Faucon marqua une légère hésitation.

— Doc' ?

Puis il alla finalement à sa rencontre, contournant le large meuble, pour le saluer d'un petit signe de tête. L'homme semblait surpris de le voir. Un peu ailleurs, aussi.

— Vous ne devriez pas dormir là, doc'. Pas sans couverture. Ou vous risquez d'attraper froid.

 _Et personne n'avait envie de voir quels dégâts pourraient causer un Hulk enrhumé._

Bruce se redressa, semblant désormais tout à fait réveillé, et contempla son collègue de haut en bas, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

— L'arc… ?

— Je suis passé à la salle d'entrainement avant de monter. Il méritait bien un peu d'attention et son confortable présentoir après tout ça.

Traduction, la mission avait été tout sauf calme, et l'agent avait dû beaucoup user de ses flèches, mais il n'en dirait pas un mot de plus.

— Et je suis d'avis que son propriétaire devrait en faire autant, déclara le médecin sans se démonter, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Et sans laisser le temps à Clint d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, il se leva du canapé.

— Je vais préparer l'infirmerie.

Avant de quitter définitivement les alentours du canapé, Bruce prononça une autre phrase, tout bas, que le Faucon ne put percevoir.

— Suis-moi.

Sans ralentir une seule seconde, l'Avengers avait alors continué sa route, avant de s'arrêter juste devant les portes de l'ascenseur.

— Et pas de discussion.

Cette fois, ces mots furent audibles par tous. Et l'injonction s'adressait bel et bien aux deux autres personnes présentes. Personnes, qui sans le savoir, hochèrent la tête de concert, dans un mouvement étrangement semblable.

oOo

Sur le chemin de l'infirmerie, au beau milieu de diverses pensées un peu embrouillées et chaotiques, Bruce revint sur un certain détail, et pesta en silence.

 _Je te crois, Bruce._

Jack croyait en lui. Alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient même pas depuis deux jours ! Bon sang, sur ce point-là, il était exactement comme Tony. Quelle mouche les avait piqués, exactement ? Comment pouvaient-ils lui faire confiance à ce point, et aussi vite ? L'Avengers ne voyait qu'une seule explication : ils étaient cinglés. Tous les deux.

Il secoua la tête. Non, vraiment, il ne comprenait pas. « Vous le regretterez. ». Sans aucune hésitation, il l'avait dit au milliardaire, lors de leur première rencontre. « Peut-être pas. », avait juste répondu son collègue, têtu comme une mule. La main de Bruce se stoppa au-dessus du clavier de l'infirmerie. Iron Man avait prédit qu'il viendrait pendant la bataille, et aussi dingue que cela puisse paraître, il avait eu raison. Mais le scientifique était persuadé qu'un jour, il regretterait tout ça. Peut-être pas demain, peut-être pas dans une semaine, mais ça arriverait. Fatalement. Il composa le code d'ouverture et se glissa à l'intérieur, le petit esprit sur les talons. Jack aussi, finirait par le regretter.

Le visage fermé, Bruce vola d'une machine à l'autre, attrapa deux ou trois produits et bandes, et finalement, se planta au beau milieu de la pièce, les bras croisés. Jack, qui avait profité de ce moment pour se percher sans aucune gêne sur un meuble, fronça les sourcils. Bruce semblait s'être refermé comme une huître et surtout, il arborait une expression… bien trop adulte.

— Hé, Bruce ? C'est à cause du gars aux tifs ébouriffés, que tu tires une tronche pareille ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je peux aller lui faire tomber un truc sur le pied.

L'interpellé tressaillit, et coula un regard en biais à l'adolescent qui prenait ses aises, les jambes en tailleur, sur l'une des tables de l'infirmerie. Le coin supérieur droit de ses lèvres tiqua, et il chassa au loin ses pensées des dernières minutes. Tout en décroisant les bras, il se rapprocha du plus jeune.

— L'agent Barton ? Non, non, ne t'en fais pas. Son arrivée m'a juste... pris un peu au dépourvu.

Et il s'en voulait pour ça. Franchement, _après tout ça_ , il lui arrivait encore de se faire surprendre comme un bleu. Toute cette histoire l'avait plus secoué qu'il n'avait bien voulu le penser.

Jack, inconscient du trouble réel du médecin, souleva pensivement ses sourcils. Le type à l'allure militaire s'appelait donc Barton. Noté. Comme incapable de rester en place (et c'était vraiment rare que cette remarque ne concerne pas Jack lui-même), Bruce se détourna de nouveau pour attraper un bocal sur une étagère. Bocal qu'il ne regarda même pas vraiment, mais qu'il passa pourtant un moment à fixer en silence. Avant de juste le déposer sur une petite tablette et de. S'adresser au vide.

 _Normal. Tout à fait normal._

— JARVIS ? Tu pourrais me contacter la bibliothèque la plus proche et emprunter tout ce que tu peux sur Jack Frost ?

— Certainement. Dois-je aussi me procurer quelques ouvrages de référence sur le Père Noël et le Lapin de Pâques ?

Si JARVIS ne pouvait ni voir ni entendre Jack, il avait en revanche parfaitement entendu les réponses du docteur à ce dernier, et n'en avait pas perdu un mot. Le médecin acquiesça distraitement.

— Oui, s'il te plaît. Inclue la Fée des Dents et le Marchand de Sable, également. Mais pas autant que pour Jack Frost. Et emballés séparément. Je te fais confiance pour la pertinence des ouvrages.

— Merci, Monsieur.

Et la voix disparut comme elle était venue, laissant définitivement Jack tout à fait perplexe. Il se souvenait de cette voix, et il avait vu Bruce s'adresser à elle plusieurs fois. Mais d'où venait-elle, exactement ? Y avait un type embusqué dans les murs ou quoi ? Et il se déplaçait pour les suivre ? Ou alors, c'était _magique_.

— Bruuuuce, si tu pouvais parler au vent, tu aurais pu me le dire. Parce que moi, je lui parle – et je suppose qu'il me comprend –, mais il m'a jamais vraiment répondu.

« Bruuuuce » pila net, interdit. Avait-il omis de présenter l'IA à Jack ? Au vu de son expression, très certainement. Il se passa lentement une main sur le visage.

— Navré. J'ai complètement oublié. Jack, ce que tu viens d'entendre, c'était JARVIS, l'IA de la tour. JARVIS, il semblerait que je sois maintenant capable de voir mon jeune patient invisible : Jack Frost.

Puis, se disant que le terme « IA » n'évoquerait probablement pas grand-chose à un « Gardien de l'Innocence », il enchaîna :

— JARVIS est…

— L'Intelligence Artificielle qui gère, entre autre chose, l'ensemble de la Tour Stark, compléta une voix très « _butler_ ». Honoré de faire votre connaissance, monsieur Frost. Docteur Banner, vos livres seront livrés plus tard dans la journée.

— Heu… Enchanté également, répondit Jack, les yeux fixés sur le plafond, à défaut de savoir où il devait regarder exactement.

Bruce s'occupa de retranscrire les paroles de Jack à JARVIS, qui fit clignoter civilement quelques lumières en retour avant de prendre congé. L'Intelligence Artificielle ne semblait absolument pas perturbée. À vrai dire, elle ne semblait jamais réellement perturbée, mais quand même, la situation était quelque peu particulière, cette fois. Ou alors Bruce pensait trop à JARVIS comme à une véritable personne. L'IA était un petit bijou « made in Tony Stark », mais restait un système informatique, après tout.

— Donc, rien de magique, reprit Jack en clignant des yeux. Et personne dans les murs. Juste, heu…

— Un ordinateur hautement perfectionné.

— D'accord. Je vois. Je crois. C'est comme dans les films de science-fiction, là, parfois…

Sauf qu'avec Tony Stark la science-fiction s'invitait dans votre salon, ou plutôt, vous ouvrait la porte du dit salon.

— C'est en partie de sa faute, si tu ne peux te déplacer seul. Les systèmes annexes de JARVIS ne te perçoivent pas, donc, les commandes habituelles ne... les portes ne s'ouvrent pas.

C'est vrai que maintenant qu'il le disait, Bruce n'avait, la plupart du temps, pas besoin de faire un geste : les portes s'ouvraient juste parce qu'il était devant. Il ne l'avait vu intervenir que pour choisir son étage dans l'ascenseur et pour taper le code de l'infirmerie. L'esprit se demanda vaguement pourquoi une telle différence, pour cette pièce en particulier, et se promit de demander plus tard.

Jack changea de position, laissant l'une de ses jambes se balancer doucement dans le vide.

— Et les livres, c'est pour quoi ? Si tu veux savoir un truc sur moi, tu peux me le demander, hein. Surtout que ces bouquins doivent pas vraiment être très à jour, voire carrément à côté de la plaque – c'est pas étonnant, on me voit jamais, alors...

— En effet, il y a de grandes chances. Mais ce n'est pas pour moi, laissa doucement échapper le docteur, terriblement mystérieux.

La bouche en cœur du jeune Gardien et sa question muette du « Mais pour qui alors ? » étaient presque comiques, et Bruce ne put s'empêcher de relever ses sourcils avec un petit quelque chose de légèrement... perfide.

— Pour semer le doute. Condition indispensable au lancement de l'Opération « J ».

— « L'Opération J » ?

Un petit sourire tout sauf innocent se peignit alors sur les lèvres du scientifique, parachevant l'improbable tableau d'un Bruce Banner conspirateur.

 _Tony Stark avait vraiment une mauvaise influence sur les gens._

— L'Opération Jack Frost.

Il remonta ses lunettes d'une pichenette, toujours tout à fait sérieux.

— Cible désignée : l'Avengers Clint Barton, alias Œil-de-Faucon.

oOo

Qu'est-ce qu'une « Maison » pour Clint Barton ? Assurément pas la définition la plus connue du terme.

Ce que le Faucon considérait comme une maison était un endroit où il pouvait se reposer entre deux missions – en ayant la certitude qu'on ne lui planterait pas un couteau dans le dos pendant son sommeil (ou de façon plus vraisemblable, dans la carotide).

Si quelqu'un, là dehors, l'avait entendu désigner la Tour Stark comme sa maison, il en serait probablement venu à des conclusions toutes mielleuses sur l'amitié qu'il entretenait avec ses coéquipiers. Mais c'était se vautrer copieusement. Ils étaient des « coéquipiers ». Ils pouvaient faire front et combattre ensemble. Sans problème. Chacun assurerait les arrières de l'autre sans aucune hésitation. Mais se réunir pour boire un verre en plaisantant ? C'était un fantasme idyllique.

Ce que le Faucon considérait comme une maison était un endroit où Natasha se trouvait. Natasha, coéquipière, point d'appui, lien indéfectible… amie ? Non. Natasha ne pouvait pas juste être définie comme ça. Natasha n'était pas sa partenaire. Natasha n'était pas sa meilleure amie. Natasha n'était pas la Veuve Noire.

 _Natasha était Natasha._

Ce que le Faucon considérait comme une maison était un endroit où il pouvait s'entrainer. Et dieu sait que le dojo était bien équipé pour ça.

Ce que le Faucon considérait comme une maison était un endroit vers lequel il pouvait revenir. JARVIS ne lui avait encore jamais refusé l'entrée.

Ce que le Faucon considérait comme une maison était un endroit où il pouvait établir son « nid » non loin du ciel. Le building frôlait les nuages.

La Tour Stark était donc cet endroit, réunissant toutes ces conditions, et peut-être même un peu plus. Clint avait pu s'établir en hauteur, comme il l'aimait, et il avait un petit coin réservé sur le toit de l'édifice, où il pouvait venir se percher quand bon le lui semblait. Protégé des éléments par un auvent de béton, mais pas enfermé dans une pièce, sourd au vent.

L'agent y passait quelques heures après chaque mission, en tailleur, les yeux clos. Le docteur Banner aurait appelé ça de la méditation. Stark n'aurait juste pas compris l'intérêt de rester assis là sans rien faire. Natasha, elle, n'aurait rien dit, et serait allée dénouer ses muscles dans un bain moussant. Mais Clint ne méditait pas. Il ne dormait pas non plus. Il écoutait. Et relâchait ses muscles un à un, dissipant la tension progressivement, méthodiquement. S'assurant qu'un réflexe malencontreux, dopé à l'adrénaline, ne lui ferait pas planter une flèche dans l'œil du premier venu. Puis, quand c'était fait, il restait encore un peu là, et se levait.

Direction l'infirmerie de la Tour Stark et le docteur Banner.

oOo

— Avengers ?

Ce simple mot, allié à l'air interrogateur de Jack, avait achevé Bruce. Il n'avait quand même pas osé faire une telle chose ? Il lui avait demandé ses plus récents souvenirs, l'avait questionné sur ce qu'il était, sur son univers, et il ne lui avait même pas dit quelque chose d'aussi essentiel ? Depuis New York, le Monde connaissait l'existence des Avengers, mais bien sûr, les Gardiens de l'Innocence en personne devaient avoir bien d'autres chats à fouetter. C'était d'une telle évidence. _Qu'il n'avait pourtant pas prise en compte un seul instant._

Le docteur Banner se pinça l'arête du nez, durement, et les yeux clos, s'excusa auprès du plus jeune. Vraiment, quel piètre « hôte » il faisait, pour négliger des « détails » aussi cruciaux. La partie rationnelle et à priori intelligente de son cortex cérébral n'avait pas fini de le charrier avec ça. (Et quand il manquait de café, ce phénomène arrivait assez souvent).

 _Il aurait dû commencer par ça depuis le début._

— Tu te trouves actuellement à la Tour Stark, dans la ville de New York, en Amérique.

Jack hocha la tête, reconnaissant le nom. Il était même venu, quelques fois. Sur le moment, il n'avait juste pas reconnu. La ville semblait avoir changé depuis son dernier passage. Ou alors, c'était juste le point de vue de la tour qui lui était trop étranger.

— Le propriétaire et, on peut le dire sans le moindre doute, concepteur de cette tour, est Tony Stark. Membre des Avengers. Comme Clint Barton, et… moi-même.

Voyant l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs plus qu'attentif à ses paroles, Bruce inspira un grand coup, se forçant à continuer.

— Les Avengers sont un groupe de… personnes aux talents particuliers, qui agissent ensemble, pour… dénouer des conflits délicats.

Jack bondit avec souplesse de son perchoir, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

— Comme des super-héros ? Qui sauvent la vie des gens en bottant le derrière des méchants ?

 _Exactement les mots qu'il cherchait à éviter_.

Enfin, surtout le terme « super-héros », pour être exact.

Il n'avait rien d'un héros.

Mais il acquiesça quand même, ne manquant pas un seul instant le petit sautillement enthousiaste de Jack.

— Cool ! s'exclama ce dernier en conclusion, avant de retourner se jucher sur la table.

Bruce ferma les yeux quelques longues secondes avant de poursuivre.

— L'agent Barton est un combattant redoutable, expert en tir à l'arc, très certainement en arts martiaux, et sans aucun doute une pointure en infiltration. Tony est…

Un instant, il hésita à déballer son titre complet « officiel et autoproclamé », puis renonça.

— Tony est un ingénieur avec de gros moyens à sa disposition. Mais surtout, avec un cerveau tout bonnement… brillant. Il a conçu la tour, JARVIS, et presque tout ce que tu vois ici. Ou alors, il est capable de le démonter et de le remonter... amélioré. Il est également Iron Man.

Jack fronça les sourcils. _Iron Man._ Ce nom lui disait un truc… mais oui ! Il avait vu des lettres d'enfants, chez Nord, demandant des jouets à son effigie. Donc, il se trouvait actuellement chez lui. Woh. Il dormait dans la maison (le QG ?) d'un super-héros. _Définitivement cool._

— Et toi, demanda Jack avec son habituel sourire. Tu es quoi ?

— Moi ? Je suis juste… un scientifique. Et un recouseur occasionnel de petits bobos.

Le jeune gardien plissa les yeux, persuadé que le « recouseur » en question lui cachait des trucs, mais fut coupé avant même d'ouvrir la bouche par JARVIS.

— Agent Barton en approche, monsieur.

oOo

Ses doigts pianotant sur son bras, Jack avait dû prendre son mal en patience.

Il avait observé en silence Bruce examiner sous toutes les coutures le fameux « Œil-de-Faucon », s'assurant que tout fonctionnait aussi bien à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. Barbant. Terriblement barbant. Et carrément sadique, vu toutes les questions qu'il brûlait de poser au médecin qui s'activait juste devant ses yeux. Oh, certes, il n'avait pas pu rester immobile bien longtemps, et avait bien tenté deux ou trois grimaces derrière le dos de Clint. Mais, niet, nada, Bruce n'avait pas cillé d'un millimètre, à croire qu'il ne le voyait même plus, tiens ! Ce qui, fort heureusement, avait été contré par une sèche petite tape sur l'arrière du crâne, dès le patient du jour hors de l'infirmerie.

Jack avait boudé. Et il avait décidé, puisque le docteur ne voulait pas partager « ses petits secrets » avec lui, de ne plus parler tout court. Le jeune gardien avait donc suivi en silence l'Avengers à travers diverses pièces de la tour (surtout le laboratoire alloué à Bruce, en fait), se retenant à grand-peine de ne pas décrocher un mot, et ce pendant, allez, deux bonnes heures. Une éternité, quoi. Il n'avait même pas bronché lorsqu'un dénommé « Happy » avait surgi de l'ascenseur, la tête dépassant avec difficulté d'une imposante pile de cartons. Même si, intérieurement, la distraction avait été bienvenue. Surtout que ça permettait d'observer un peu plus Bruce à son insu, et de peut-être, grappiller quelques infos sur ce qu'il ne voulait pas dire. Et de fait, ça avait été plutôt intéressant.

Le médecin s'était excusé, visiblement gêné de voir que c'était son visiteur qui avait été chargé de la commission. Bien que le dit visiteur ne semblait pas plus ébranlé que ça, et avait parlé d'une certaine Madame Potts, coincée dans une réunion tout bonnement interminable, et qu'il était bien content de pouvoir se dégourdir un peu les jambes.

 _Dingue comme toutes les personnes qui croisaient Bruce semblaient particulièrement aimables avec lui._

D'accord, son avis était peut-être un peu floué, vu qu'avec sa propre personne, on l'était, disons, beaucoup moins. Et qu'il le méritait peut-être un peu, aussi. Parfois. De temps en temps. Oh, trois fois rien. Quelques plaques de verglas par-ci, quelques boules de neige et innocentes blagues par-là. Pas de quoi en faire tout un bonhomme de neige. N'empêche que, quand même, c'était comme si les gens ne voulaient _pas_ contrarier Bruce. Peut-être parce qu'il était poli. Peut-être que c'était normal et logique, en fait. Ou peut-être juste que, eh bien, il l'admettait, Bruce en mode médecin pouvait être un peu flippant. Et peut-être bien qu'il se montait tout un cirque parce qu'il s'ennuyait royalement. Ouais. Tout pouvait être vrai, et c'était foutrement frustrant. Mais genre vraiment.

Et n'en pouvant plus, il avait craqué. Exactement deux heures et quatre minutes, quinze secondes, après avoir décidé de ne plus piper mot jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans la chambre de l'adulte, et ce dernier était occupé à vider les fameux cartons de leur contenu. Des livres. Plein. De livres.

— C'est pour l'Opération « J » ? demanda finalement l'esprit, sans bouger de son nouveau perchoir (c'est-à-dire, assis sur le dossier du canapé), avec l'air de celui qui ne voulait pas y toucher.

— Précisément, répondit Bruce sans se relever (et sans relever tout court), tout en soulevant légèrement un ouvrage.

— Et… en quoi ça consiste, exactement ?

S'avouant vaincu, Jack quitta sa position retranchée et s'approcha à pas feutrés de son interlocuteur. Le dit interlocuteur se retourna alors vers lui, le livre toujours en mains, ses lunettes de nouveau tout au bout de son nez.

— Eh bien, je t'ai promis qu'on trouverait un moyen de te renvoyer chez toi, non ? Et on sait également que quelqu'un, ou _quelque chose_ , a certainement causé toute cette situation. L'agent Coulson a tout de même soulevé que tu étais soudainement apparu dans un bloc de glace en plein milieu du sous-sol de la tour, et JARVIS certifie qu'aucune machine de ce genre n'était active dans les parages à ce moment-là – ce qui sous-entend des choses que, clairement, je ne veux pas savoir. En conclusion, nous avons une masse d'inconnues bien trop importante sur les bras, et…

Distraitement, ses doigts ouvrirent l'ouvrage qu'il tenait, et ses yeux en parcoururent quelques lignes, avant qu'il ne lève à nouveau la tête vers Jack.

— Nous ne serons pas trop d'un ou deux Avengers pour t'aider. Et pour t'aider, la première chose…

« Est de me voir », compléta le gardien, dans sa tête. On ne filait pas un coup de main à un être invisible, dont on n'était même pas certain de l'existence réelle. Ouais. C'était logique. Même pour lui, ça aurait bien trop ressemblé à une mauvaise blague.

— Donc Clint doit me voir, conclut-il cette fois, à voix haute.

— Donc Clint doit te voir, confirma Bruce, avec un petit hochement de tête.

D'un claquement sec, il referma le livre se trouvant toujours dans sa main et déclara sans préambule, et à la grande joie de Jack, qu'il était temps de lancer la « Phase I ».

oOo

Clint se dirigeait paisiblement vers la cuisine, avec l'intention de se procurer une boisson énergétique, et certainement sa ration de vitamine pour la semaine par la même occasion, lorsqu'un obstacle pour le moins inattendu se dressa sur son chemin. Et qu'il buta dessus comme le plus simple des quidams.

— Qu'est-ce que…

Son regard vint s'échouer sans tarder sur le dit obstacle. Un livre, qui ouvert sous le choc, dévoilait l'illustration d'un vieux bonhomme en robe et à la longue barbe blanche, au sceptre brillant et entouré de cristaux de neige pailletés (et en véritables paillettes affreusement kitsch, s'il vous plaît).

 _Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel, exactement ?_

Un Jack rigoureusement invisible pour le Faucon, mais pourtant juste derrière lui, ricana dans sa barbe inexistante, et continua de semer ses petits (et parfois assez imposants) cadeaux empoisonnés un peu partout, et surtout, surtout, sur la route directe du dit Faucon.

Bruce, qui surveillait tout ça grâce à l'aide de JARVIS et d'une tablette dans sa chambre, eut un bref mouvement de tête désabusé. Il repoussa quelques instants la retransmission de la première phase et se cala pensivement au fond de sa chaise de bureau.

Cela faisait déjà un moment que Tony avait quitté la tour. Le débriefing, même avec tout le zèle du colonel, ne pouvait pas durer aussi longtemps.

Traduction, Tony avait donc _encore_ disparu quelque part. Ça lui arrivait souvent, depuis New York. Ils avaient tous une façon de gérer « l'Après ». Celle du milliardaire était juste un peu plus particulière, et tout à fait personnelle. Et il finissait toujours par ressurgir quelque part, soit dans un bar inconnu, avachi sur un tabouret et alcoolisé jusqu'au dernier degré, soit au fond du monde, avec une montagne d'ennuis « made in Tony Stark » chevillés au corps.

Une fois, il avait même fait les deux. Le docteur Banner se souviendrait toujours d'avoir dû le ramasser en plein antarctique, sur la banquise même, le nez en passe de se transformer en véritable glaçon, un verre de whisky pur à la main, et surtout en grande conversation avec un manchot empereur. Qu'il avait vaguement qualifié, avec l'air le plus sérieux du monde disponible quand on était aussi alcoolisé, de « _pur génie_ », avant de tout bonnement s'écrouler sur son épaule (la sienne, pas celle du pingouin).

Donc, non, Bruce ne s'inquiétait pas encore.

Par contre, il se demandait ce que son singulier partenaire de labo' pouvait bien trafiquer en ce moment même.

Et si Bruce Banner avait pu voir Tony Stark en cet instant, il se serait probablement un peu inquiété. Très légèrement.

D'accord.

 _Peut-être beaucoup._

* * *

 **Note de Chapitre (II) :** Comme le laisse subtilement supposer cette fin de chapitre (tousse tousse), ceux qui se demandaient ce que pouvait bien fabriquer Tony auront un début de réponse dès la semaine prochaine (parce que petit chapitre et format spécial, tout ça). On se retrouve donc dès le 20 décembre pour la suite en question (sauf gouacs éventuels de la connexion, mais vous commencez à connaître la chanson).


	7. Chemins Dérobés

Joyeux Noël à tous ! (Yep, moi je le souhaite le 24).

Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, la connexion a fait des siennes et il a fallu batailler sec rien que pour pouvoir poster ce chapitre... today. C'est donc en quelque sorte un cadeau de Noël, même si c'est un tout petit rien et qu'il est pas extraordinaire et que ouais non en fait, ça fait pas vraiment cadeau. Mais vu la date, j'avais à cœur de réussir aujourd'hui.

Après moult batailles avec la dite connexion, je vous souhaite finalement une bonne lecture (en m'excusant platement du retard, surtout pour... eh bien, « ça »), et je vous remercie encore une fois très fort de votre passage (et ciel, de vos follow's, favoris, et reviews, qui sont juste tellement géniaux et adorables, je ne vous remercierais jamais assez). Et surtout, surtout, je vous souhaite encore une fois un excellent réveillon, plein de cadeaux et de nourriture, une famille pas trop envahissante et par-dessus tout, une soirée mega cool. Parce que, damn, c'est Noël ! Profitez. (Et de façon générale, je vous souhaite aussi tout plein de bonnes choses, voilà).

 **Note de Chapitre (I) :** Voilà donc le premier « Interlude » de Snowball, aka l'occasion d'aller faire un petit tour de l'autre côté de la force. (Ouais, non, je dois arrêter de penser à Star Wars. C'est juste. Heu. Un petit coup d'œil l'autre côté... du Crossover ? En quelque sorte.)

* * *

oOo

 **Chapitre VI : Chemins Dérobés (Interlude I).**

OoO

— Darky, _eh_ , Darky ! Regarde, je suis un génie. Un véritable gé-nie ! Un morceau de métal rouillé, un peu de muscle, beaucoup de souffle, et voilà le travail : réparé et fonctionnel.

Une vive lumière transperça alors les ténèbres. Quelques microsecondes plus tard, un rayon lumineux percutait un débris, et l'envoyait choir plus loin, dans un quelconque recoin obscur.

— T'as vu un peu ça ? Ça fonctionne du tonnerre ! …Darkyyyy, est-ce que tu m'écoutes au moins ?

La silhouette qui s'agitait et semblait parler en vain depuis un bon moment, leva finalement sa main et s'éclaira à l'aide de son propre gant. Un gant à la peinture un peu éraflée, et assez peu visible à travers l'obscurité ambiante, mais clairement d'une teinte rouge et or.

Tony Stark cligna des yeux quelques instants, plus habitué à une telle luminosité, avant d'éloigner son bras et d'éclairer un autre morceau de la pièce. Salle. Truc. Endroit. _Ouais, pas de doutes, les systèmes étaient de nouveau opérationnels._ Aussi bien côté loupiote que côté propulseur, en témoignait le vol d'essai de l'infortuné débris. En réalité, les dommages n'avaient pas été si importants que ça. Les circuits principaux et auxiliaires avaient surtout besoin d'un bon coup de dépoussiérage. Au sens propre.

Avec un petit reniflement, le milliardaire dirigea le faisceau dans une autre direction. Balayant tout un pan grisâtre absolument fascinant, avant de passer au suivant, couvrant bientôt près de la moitié du périmètre. Pour finir par couvrir effectivement la totalité du dit périmètre, en faisant exactement la même chose de l'autre côté, sans louper le moindre détail, le moindre son.

Mais... rien. Niet. Nada.

 _Personne en vue dans le coin._

Encore.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

— Allez Darky, fais pas ton timide. Je suis sûr que tu meurs d'envie de…

Mais Tony ne put jamais finir sa phrase, fauché dans le dos par une attaque aussi traître qu'efficace. Son corps effectua une courbe tout à fait artistique à travers les airs, avant de s'échouer durement quelques mètres plus loin, sur ce qui semblait être les restes d'une cage cabossée. Le gant de son armure crachota péniblement. Une fois. Deux fois. Puis la lumière disparut dans un claquement sec.

Iron Man toussa plusieurs fois, avant de ramener lentement son bras devant son visage, constatant les dégâts tout en tentant de reprendre son souffle. _Bordel, il l'avait senti passé. Et ses côtes aussi._ L'homme étendit son cou vers une section blafarde de lumière, filtrant certainement à travers un trou quelque part dans la voûte, et venant clairement d'on ne sait où à la surface mais bien pratique, là, tout de suite. Les doigts de sa main libre fourragèrent un instant dans ses cheveux emmêlés, avant de passer sur les plis de sa chemise chiffonnée, et de présenter enfin à la précieuse lumière, les résultats de leur petite recherche.

Des grains d'un noir absolu.

— Merde, Darky, t'abuses. Je venais tout juste de finir.

Tout ce qu'il put percevoir en réponse fut un bref éclat jaune dans l'obscurité, ainsi que le claquement d'une étoffe qui sonnait déjà bien trop lointain.

Tony se permit un lourd soupir. Son gant, comme le reste de son armure qui gisait un peu plus loin, étaient de nouveau plein de ce foutu sable noir.

 _Il était bon pour tout recommencer._

Les lèvres légèrement pincées, l'ingénieur remit sommairement de l'ordre dans ses affaires, ce qui donna présentement quelque chose comme : tâtonner plus ou moins dans le noir pour remettre la main sur son petit instrument artisanal, réajuster vaguement les pans de sa chemise malmenée, repasser ses mains dans sa coupe « saut-du-lit-sexy » relativement foutue, puis s'extraire définitivement de là parce quelque chose lui rentrait désagréablement dans l... une zone sensible.

Puis, avec une magnanimité digne d'éloges, il s'assit en tailleur dans un endroit pas trop désagréable, souleva un fin volet rouge, et entreprit de nettoyer la moindre parcelle de ce petit bijou de technologie du sable qui s'y était installé.

 _Encore._

oOo

L'énergie verte rebondissait contre les parois transparentes à la manière d'une balle de ping-pong. Une balle de ping-pong hystérique. Et dopée avec une montagne de vitamines.

Plus l'homme la regardait, plus il sentait son agacement croître _. Agacement ?_ Non, ce n'était plus de l'agacement à ce stade. C'était de la fureur pure et dure. Palpitante. Et qui menaçait de sérieusement péter à la tronche du premier péquin venu. Manque de bol, le péquin en question était protégé par une paroi plus solide qu'une porte blindée (vraiment, vraiment, beaucoup plus solide).

Les doubles portes dans son dos choisirent ce moment précis pour s'ouvrir dans un chuintement discret, mais qui fit définitivement palpiter une veine supplémentaire sur son front.

— Quoi ? claqua-t-il, absolument pas disposé.

L'agent qui venait d'entrer se raidit de tout son être.

Le colonel Fury ne semblait vraiment, vraiment, pas d'humeur. Et ça n'allait probablement pas s'arranger. Tâchant de ne pas ouvertement déglutir, ses yeux se tournèrent quelques instants vers « la cage ». Malheureusement, le prisonnier perçut son mouvement et lui fit un petit coucou de la main. Une nouvelle veine sembla alors se dessiner dans le cou du colonel. _Merde._

Plus moyen d'y couper, ou de gagner du temps. Il devait parler, et vite, ou il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Le hic, c'est qu'en parlant _, eh bien_ … ça risquait surtout d'empirer la situation, en fait. Et de compromettre sérieusement la sauvegarde de la peau précédemment citée.

— Nous… Nous n'avons aucune explication, se lança-t-il finalement, avec tout son courage d'agent (sur)entrainé. Les symboles Asgardiens fonctionnent, l'énergie est bel et bien contenue à l'intérieur, et…

— Je m'en cogne, de ça, le coupa rudement le borgne de sa voix la plus basse, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon pour la suite. Moi, ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi y a une saloperie de boule d'énergie qui rebondit contre ces soi-disant murs blindés alors que le foutu zigoto, là… EST CENSE ÊTRE PRIVÉ DE TOUTE SA FOUTUE PUTAIN DE MAGIE.

Ce qui faisait beaucoup de grossièretés et de décibels pour une seule phrase, mais personne n'oserait en faire la remarque au concerné. Sauf peut-être le troisième protagoniste, qui hélas, était coincé derrière une paroi qui absorbait tous les sons – de son côté, du moins. Dont le crépitement continu de la dite boule verte.

Loki s'éloigna du mur transparent, laissant les mortels à leur querelle, et partit s'appuyer contre le mur du fond. L'homme à la peau sombre pourrait tempêter autant qu'il le voudrait, cela ne changerait rien. La magie, _sa magie_ , serait toujours là. Et ce, pour une seule et bonne raison : on ne pouvait pas la lui retirer complètement. _Parce qu'elle faisait partie de lui_. Au même titre que le sang qui coulait dans ses veines ou l'air qui parcourait ses poumons.

Sa magie était comme un deuxième cœur. Si on la retirait, il ne respirerait plus, et pour la retirer, il faudrait l'écorcher vif. De l'intérieur. Elle n'était pas juste accrochée à son être, comme un oiseau qui planterait ses serres dans la chair de sa proie, elle _était_ sa chair. Fondue en lui jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme.

On ne pourrait l'arracher véritablement qu'à son cadavre, et encore. Elle s'y agripperait de toutes ses forces, et le consumerait probablement sur place avant de s'évaporer dans l'atmosphère. Lui, aussi bien que le crétin qui aurait décidé de faire ça. Alors oui, Odin pouvait saper sa magie, l'empêcher de faire tous ces petits tours, mais il ne pourrait jamais totalement la supprimer. Il resterait toujours cette partie sauvage, brute, qui faisait battre l'organe dans sa poitrine et flamboyer ses yeux. Et qui, actuellement, combattait cette foutue infection midgardienne.

Le Père de Tout y était allé comme le barbare qu'il était, mutilant littéralement la source de ses pouvoirs, plongeant ses sales doigts en son cœur même, et l'arrachant comme les vulgaires tendons d'un animal. Certes, il ne pourrait jamais en être totalement séparé, mais ce qui restait après l'intervention du « Tout-Puissant » n'était pas en très bel état. La magie était une entité à part, et elle avait commencé le processus de guérison dès l'instant où les dégâts avaient été commis. L'ennui étant qu'actuellement, il ne lui restait que le strict minimum. Un minimum _abimé_. Et que donc, toute sa magie était occupée à prendre soin _d'elle-même_.

Ce qui avait permis une aberration absolue. La contagion de son corps supérieur par une stupide, misérable, et ridicule maladie mortelle. Le comble était probablement la vitesse à laquelle c'était arrivé, bien trop rapide pour n'importe quel habitant de ce misérable rocher. Et surtout, bien trop intense. Encore une conséquence du châtiment d'Odin, sa magie n'avait pas été qu'abîmée, elle avait été _altérée_ , et paradoxalement, cela avait accéléré le processus, le rendant probablement encore plus atteint que tous ceux présents en ces lieux infestés. Le temps que le dieu et sa magie s'en aperçoivent, le mal était fait.

Maintenant, une partie de sa magie luttait contre l'infection, mais ça prendrait du temps.

Un temps. Bien. Trop. Long.

Il avait une conscience aigüe des glyphes tracés derrière lui, à l'intérieur même du mur. Il les sentait pulser tout contre sa peau, sapant un peu plus les déjà faibles efforts de ce qu'il lui restait de forces.

Alors oui, Loki n'avait pas une longue trainée de morve dépassant de ses narines, et pouvait se tenir bien droit, un sourcil narquoisement relevé, mais son nez était désagréablement rougi, et ses bronches, éprouvées, par les nombreux éternuements qui survenaient sans prévenir. D'où les arcs de magie récurrents contre les parois de sa prison, d'ailleurs. Manifestations physiques de la lutte se déroulant à l'intérieur même de ses chairs. Et, il fallait l'avouer, maigre compensation pour toute la souffrance qu'il endurait : voir ce pathétique humain pester contre un phénomène qu'il ne pouvait absolument pas contrôler ni même rêver de contrôler, était relativement divertissant. Mais clairement pas assez pour qu'il souhaite subir tout cela une minute de plus.

Loki se pencha soudain en avant, étouffant à l'intérieur de sa main un nouvel éternuement… tout simplement tonitruant.

 _Oh non, définitivement pas._

oOo

L'ombre se laissa tomber sur une aspérité rocheuse dans un tourbillon de ténèbres. Et se prenant la tête des deux mains, soupira longuement.

Cet humain était… irritant.

Tout mortel se retrouvant là, coincé, avec lui et l'obscurité, aurait été effrayé, et aurait rampé vers la sortie de toutes ses forces. C'était presque un instinct de survie. Aucun vivant n'appréciait le froid, le silence, et le noir pour seuls compagnons. Dans le pire des cas, une petite esbroufe de sa part, et l'affaire aurait été entendue. Mais non, cet agaçant mortel et son armure de métal étaient toujours là. Et _ça_ n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de ramper vers la sortie, ni même de courir, voire de partir, tout court. Pire, _ça_ lui parlait joyeusement à travers les boyaux de pierre.

Un morceau de roche céda alors théâtralement quelque part dans les hauteurs, laissant un faible rayon lumineux éclairer sa silhouette, dévoilant un long manteau noir, une peau grise et deux yeux acier aux reflets jaunes.

Pitch Black soupira de nouveau, et entreprit de masser sa tempe droite du bout de ses longs doigts, sentant poindre une légère migraine. Vaguement, il se demanda pourquoi il ne l'avait pas encore tué, et se souvint avec agacement qu'il était encore bien trop faible pour ainsi dilapider ses forces. Cet intrus ne méritait clairement pas autant de considérations. Pour chaque petite once de pouvoir récupéré, il devait se battre bec et ongles.

Les Cauchemars ne le tourmentaient plus, au moins. S'en débarrasser avait été une véritable plaie, mais il y était parvenu. Pour l'instant, ils n'étaient juste plus… présents. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, actuellement, c'était de petites vagues de sable noir, bien trop faibles pour qu'il puisse ne serait-ce que les qualifier de _décentes_. Ses pouvoirs avaient fait un bond de plusieurs siècles en arrière. C'était une débâcle totale. Un échec sur toute la ligne. Toute cette préparation, toute cette attente… _pour rien_. Son poing s'écrasa avec rage contre le mur. Maudits Gardiens ! Maudit Jack Frost !

— Youhouuu Darky, t'es là ?

 _Maudit humain._

Pitch se leva dans un ample mouvement, son manteau noir claquant sinistrement derrière son dos. Il ne le supportait plus. Et il allait s'en débarrasser.

Maintenant.

oOo

Les deux mains sur la paroi qui le séparait du reste du monde, Loki posa son front contre la surface froide. Il ne le supportait plus. Tout cela était proprement ridicule.

Le souvenir de sa rencontre avec l'arrogant mortel choisit alors cet instant précis pour revenir le titiller insidieusement. Le midgardien suicidaire qui était venu le « menacer » sans armes, ni même armure. L'Homme de Fer, comme l'appelaient ses pairs. Qu'il avait promptement expédié à travers l'une des baies vitrées de sa précieuse tour. Et qui n'était même pas mort, comme tout fragile mortel qui se respecte. _Irritant. Sincèrement, irrémédiablement, absolument irritant._

Que le destin se soit amusé à les faire se croiser de nouveau dans ce couloir, lui, prisonnier et diminué, et l'autre, libre et en position de force, était tout simplement une vaste blague. La destinée avait, semblait-il, depuis toujours adoré lui faire ce genre de petites plaisanteries vaseuses. Pourquoi cela aurait-il changé ? _Oui, vraiment, pourquoi ?_ Loki eut un rire de gorge, bas, sombre, avant de se figer, la suite du souvenir se déroulant dans son esprit.

 _Il avait éternué._

Lui, Loki, le Dieu des Mensonges et du Chaos, avait. Éternué.

Tout son corps trembla de rage sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler.

Dégradant, tout simplement dégradant.

Ses mains se plaquèrent avec violence contre la surface transparente. Il ne supporterait plus d'être enfermé ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus dans cette ridicule petite cage. Et il allait en sortir.

Maintenant.

oOo

L'homme s'éloigna d'un pas pour admirer sa toute dernière création. Ses yeux brillèrent devant la délicate sculpture de glace, aussi fragile que du verre, et il se frotta les mains de contentement.

Un bruit de grelot affolé se fit entendre lorsque quelque chose s'écrasa contre sa jambe. Nord baissa les yeux et poussa nonchalamment du bout de sa botte l'elfe sonné, en profitant pour subtiliser un biscuit sur le plateau qu'il tenait encore tant bien que mal. Chantonnant quelques accords enjoués, il fit volte-face et s'apprêtait à ajouter la touche finale à son chef-d'œuvre, lorsqu'il eut la désagréable surprise de voir tout un pan de la chaleureuse pièce s'assombrir.

Mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu attraper ses sabres, ou esquisser le moindre geste, les ombres crachèrent divers morceaux de métal à travers son atelier. Dont un qui manqua presque de le décapiter. Ainsi que quelque chose d'autre.

 _Un quelque chose qui chuta sur son tapis avec un copieux juron._

Un humain. Adulte. Avec une sorte de gantelet rouge dans la main.

L'obscurité, sa tâche accomplie, se résorba et disparue comme elle était apparue. Le nouveau venu se redressa quelques secondes plus tard, avant de s'assoir en tailleur et de regarder tranquillement autour de lui, l'air pas plus dérangé que ça. Ses yeux vifs se posèrent sur le Gardien, qui trop surpris, n'avait pas bougé d'un poil de barbe. Un sourire fripon se peignit alors sur les lèvres de l'intrus.

— Salut ! Belle journée, hein ? Tony… _Aïe !_

Sans prévenir, une sorte de petit trou noir venait de réapparaitre quelques instants, juste le temps de lancer un projectile droit sur le crâne de l'humain. Un projectile ressemblant fortement à un heaume, d'ailleurs.

Et, en voyant le dit humain se frotter le crâne avant d'accuser le vide de « Ne porter aucune attention au matériel, bon sang ! », le Père Noël sentit qu'il venait d'hériter d'un sacré paquet d'ennuis.

Sa bedaine était formelle.

oOo

L'agent pianota quelques instants sur son clavier, les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

— Aucune trace de Tony Stark détecté dans…

Une sirène stridente se déclencha brusquement dans tout le bâtiment, engloutissant totalement la fin de cette phrase, qui présentement, n'intéressait plus grand monde. Surtout pas Nick Fury, qui très attentif l'instant d'avant, se précipitait maintenant droit vers la cellule spéciale. Parce que cette alarme n'était reliée qu'à une seule et unique pièce. Dans laquelle le directeur du SHIELD débarqua dans un magnifique dérapage contrôlé.

 _Bien trop tard._

L'homme hurla immédiatement plusieurs ordres entrecoupés de jurons bien sentis. Mais le mal était fait.

Loki s'était volatilisé.

* * *

 **Note de Chapitre (II) :** Voilà, un petit coucou de Tony, et c'était assez bref je vous l'accorde, mais il reviendra, c'est promis. Au risque de me répéter, Snowball c'est un peu comme un rassemblement de zombies, ça met du temps, mais généralement, ça revient toujours. (Et je devrais arrêter ces pseudo-comparaisons glamours, vraiment).

Pour la suite... comme d'habitude, on se retrouve – normalement – dans deux semaines. Donc à priori le 03 Janvier. (Parce que retard ou pas, je vais tenter de me caler sur la date initialement prévue, mais il est possible qu'on passe à une « publication » le Jeudi – donc le 07 – si jamais le délai est trop court/ça vous arrange/whatever. Bien que, personnellement, j'aimais bien le Dimanche.)

De nouveau, tous mes remerciements pour votre lecture, et d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'année à vous ! (Avec tout plein de cadeaux et de choses cools, c'est tout ce que je vous souhaite)(Et je radote, oui).


	8. Cible Repérée

**Note de Chapitre (I) :** Hi ! Tout d'abord, toutes mes excuses pour ce retard, la connexion fait plus ou moins black-out depuis Noël (oui, elle aime les timings judicieux) et elle recommence seulement à retransmettre par intermittence (zone blanche, 3G, mauvais temps, bad combo). Et il se trouve que... suis malade. (Hiver, chauffage calamiteux, bad combo²). Ce fut donc une lourde bataille pour vous délivrer ce nouveau chapitre et je ne peux que m'excuser encore une fois : du retard/de la qualité relative de la correction/qualité relative tout court/des reviews et mp's auxquels je n'ai pas pu encore répondre, et dont je m'occuperais dès que possible, c'est promis. Et je vais arrêter là parce que je crois que mes phrases ont encore moins de sens que d'habitude, hu.

Mais avant d'arrêter de vous tenir la jambe, je voulais juste encore vous remercier de lire cette petite chose, malgré tout, et d'être encore là, silencieux ou non. Si je pouvais, je vous noierais sous les petits cœurs mais le site ne veut point donc, je vous noie sous les petits cœurs virtuels et mentaux, voilà. (L'intention y est, tout ça)(Et non, ceci n'est pas louche).

* * *

oOo

 **Chapitre VII : Cible Repérée.**

 **(Ou Clint Barton, Round 02.)**

OoO

Un doigt se plaça vaguement sur l'emplacement du Pôle Nord, laissant un point rouge vif lorsqu'il se retira. Cette carte holographique était juste démente ! Jack Frost sourit franchement, avant de grimacer et d'hausser les épaules, fataliste. Il fit un signe de la main vers le mur, désignant très sommairement le repère qu'il venait de créer.

— Pour Nord, c'est au Pôle, aucun doute là-dessus. Pour les autres… j'y suis toujours allé avec quelqu'un, ou grâce à une boule à neige, ou un terrier, et difficile de mater le paysage quand Nord conduit, non pas que ses cascades ne soient pas totalement et absolument cools hein, mais pour le coup… ça nous aide pas.

Jack contempla la marque rouge qui pulsait sur l'hologramme avec une petite moue. Il avait beau savoir que l'usine du Père Noël se trouvait au Pôle Nord, il n'avait aucune idée de son emplacement réel. _Comme un peu toute la planète, en fait._ Sauf que lui, il connaissait _vraiment_ Nord. Il l'avait rencontré en chair, bedaine et grande barbe blanche. Sans compter qu'il avait tenté pendant des années de se faufiler en douce dans la fabrique, avant d'y être carrément le bienvenu et d'y circuler à sa guise.

Là où ça coinçait, c'était qu'avant, c'était ses pouvoirs qui le guidaient. Et le vent. Le vent savait toujours où aller, et l'esprit n'avait plus qu'à se laisser porter. Littéralement. Sans, il se retrouvait comme une voiture sans GPS : avec une vague appréciation de la destination exacte, mais aucune idée du trajet pour y parvenir. Le jeune Gardien secoua la tête et commença à marmonner à voix basse, ses doigts pianotant – s'acharnant – furieusement sur le premier truc qu'ils avaient pu trouver.

— Jack, arrête donc de maltraiter ce traité de physique. Je me doute qu'à tes yeux il ne doit pas être bien passionnant, mais ce pauvre ouvrage ne t'a rien fait…

Jack sursauta, et reposa docilement sa victime sur l'étagère, caressant quelques instants sa tranche avant de s'éloigner tout à fait, comme pour s'excuser. S'il avait eu son bâton, tout ça aurait été réglé en un claquement de doigts. Mais il n'avait pas son bâton, juste sa mémoire, qui pour le coup, était d'une utilité proche du niveau zéro. Décidément, il fallait croire qu'il avait un _truc_ pour ça. Pas de souvenirs du « Avant » et de son humanité passée, et maintenant, aucun indice utile pour retrouver son chemin. Un magnifique grand chelem.

 _Cette réunion tactique était une catastrophe._

La cible de « l'Opération J » dormait, il n'y avait donc plus rien à faire de ce côté pour le moment. Si ce n'est tenter de rassembler quelques données supplémentaires sur la situation (dixit Bruce). Alors, ils avaient organisé une sorte de meeting top secret dans la chambre de ce dernier, projections top moumoutes par JARVIS à l'appui. Mais rien à faire, ils pataugeaient. Sans son bâton, _Jack restait Jack Frost_ , mais tous ses pouvoirs _utiles_ se faisaient proprement la malle. Ce dernier lui avait échappé des mains assez de fois pendant la lutte contre Pitch pour qu'il le sache parfaitement. _Et il avait mis Bruce au courant_. Parce que Bruce voulait l'aider, et que de toute façon, il lui faisait confiance.

L'adolescent aux cheveux blancs se mordilla l'ongle du pouce. _Même sans son bâton, ça n'allait pas._

Un truc ne collait pas.

Définitivement.

Ce n'était pas normal que Phil le voie, sans même le connaître, _sans même connaître son foutu nom_. Ce n'était pas normal qu'il apparaisse soudainement dans cet endroit qui lui était inconnu, alors que juste avant, il trainait tout, sauf vers New York.

Et même sans la plupart de ses pouvoirs, il n'avait jamais été… comme ça. Le sommeil. Le poids qui semblait peser sur ses épaules, alors qu'en temps normal, il se sentait si léger (et ce n'était pas une image). La faim. Et surtout, _le froid_. Ses orteils nus remuèrent désagréablement contre le parquet. _Ce foutu froid._ Il le sentait remonter depuis la plante de ses pieds, et se répandre ensuite un peu partout. Jack retint de justesse un frisson, et pinça ses lèvres, les réduisant à une fine ligne. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait, bon sang ? Il se sentait presque… humain. Enfin, il ne pouvait que le supposer, puisque l'ensemble des souvenirs de son humanité pouvait tenir dans un dé à coudre (ou une dent d'enfant, _haha_ ).

Mais non, encore une fois, ce n'était pas logique. Il se la jouait toujours homme – garçon – invisible tant qu'on ne croyait pas en lui. Donc, il était toujours Jack Frost. Esprit de l'Hiver, du Jeu, et accessoirement Cinquième Gardien, ce qui n'était pas donné à tout le monde. Et pourtant... _Rah_ , ce que tout ça pouvait être prise de tête ! Il détestait ça. Jack Frost ne se prenait pas la tête, nom d'un flocon. C'était une atteinte à son style, quoi. Un véritable crime de lèse-majesté polaire, tout ça.

Voyant le jeune esprit continuer à marmonner et trépigner tout seul dans son coin, Bruce déclara avec sagesse qu'il était grand temps d'aller se coucher. De façon assez surprenante, son éphémère colocataire ne tiqua pas un seul instant, le suivant sans un mot, puis l'observant sagement se préparer depuis le canapé, enroulé dans son amas de draps fétiche. Il devait vraiment être à bout. Ce qui n'était guère étonnant. Une personne normale n'aurait jamais pu s'agiter comme il l'avait fait après une telle fièvre. Mais Jack n'était pas normal. Et cette fièvre non plus. Trop vive, trop soudaine, trop intense, trop expéditive. Maintenant qu'il lui était possible d'interagir avec l'esprit, il aurait pu l'ausculter, mais il l'avait l'intuition qu'il ferait chou blanc. Jack n'était pas humain. Il ne flirtait pas avec les limites du surnaturel. Il _était_ le surnaturel.

Bruce se glissa entre ses draps après avoir éteint les lumières, les sourcils froncés. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre une fièvre de cet acabit-là. C'était bien au-delà de son domaine d'expertise. Et de loin. L'Avengers ferma lentement les yeux. Demain, il analyserait quand même Jack. Il ne pouvait juste pas l'ignorer. _Mais si cette fièvre possédait bel et bien une origine magique, toutes les connaissances et médicaments du monde – ou simple volonté – n'y changeraient probablement rien._

— Bruce ?

En entendant la voix de son jeune patient s'élever depuis le canapé, le docteur Banner ouvrit de nouveau les yeux.

— Faut que je te dise un truc.

Le scientifique se redressa, et fit un petit signe de tête à son compagnon de chambre. Il avait toute son attention.

Jack inspira un grand coup, les yeux rivés au plafond.

— Avant… j'étais humain.

oOo

Clint referma le robinet et se passa lentement une main sur le visage. L'Avengers resta ainsi, les yeux clos, planté devant le miroir, pendant de longues minutes. Finalement, il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, et contempla son reflet à travers ses doigts écartés. Il avait une sale tête. Même en fermant le plus fort possible ses paupières, même en se sachant parfaitement réveillé, il revoyait encore des flashs de son rêve. _Ou de son cauchemar._ Des bribes de souvenir. Juste des bribes. Mais ça suffisait. Ça crépitait dans le noir et coulait sur lui comme de l'acide.

 _Quand il servait de pantin à un dieu fou et à son joujou du destin._

 _Quand il accomplissait ses moindres ordres sans sourciller._

 _Quand il avait..._

Clint frappa sèchement la céramique du plat de ses paumes, avant de se reculer d'un mouvement brusque et un peu saccadé.

Sa nuit ne serait sûrement plus bien longue, mais il pouvait encore tenter de grappiller quelques heures. Mais d'abord, une douche. Il sentait encore les restes de son sommeil agité dégouliner littéralement dans son cou, et ce n'était pas une sensation très agréable. Surtout dans le confort d'un lit et sans une once d'adrénaline dans le sang.

Connaissant parfaitement son environnement, Clint ne fit donc pas attention. Et son pied heurta durement un objet qui n'avait rien à faire là.

Non. Définitivement.

Un foutu bouquin n'avait rien à faire dans sa cabine de douche.

 _Bordel. Encore. Mais qu'est-ce que ça foutait là, à la fin ?_

Le Faucon fixa quelques longs instants l'intrus, avant de le pousser du bout des orteils hors du chemin. Il avait besoin de se rafraichir et de dormir encore au moins deux heures. Ce truc attendrait demain. Pour l'instant, il allait se débarrasser de la sueur et du reste. Et profiter de ce qu'il restait de la nuit. De _sa_ nuit. Après tout, ce ne serait ni la première, ni la dernière fois qu'il serait debout avant même les oiseaux, ou qu'il ne se reposerait qu'une poignée d'heures. En fait, c'était même plutôt un bon score.

Il avait déjà fait bien pire.

oOo

La silhouette de Jack se découpait très faiblement dans la pénombre, mais Bruce pouvait presque s'imaginer les expressions de son visage, tandis qu'il parlait.

— En fait, on l'était tous. Mais moi… j'en savais rien. J'en avais aucune idée. Je n'avais pas un seul souvenir. Avant cette nuit sur l'étang, je ne pensais pas exister. J'étais juste sorti de la glace, et j'avais vu la lune, si grosse et si brillante, dans le ciel. Puis j'avais attrapé ce bâton – mon bâton –, tracé tous ces incroyables trucs sur la surface du lac, et je m'étais envolé. J'étais allé dans ce village… Où personne ne me voyait. Quoi que je fasse, quoi que je dise… personne ne me voyait jamais.

Le jeune Gardien ferma les yeux, inspirant longuement l'air climatisé. Puis il raconta. Tout. Depuis le début. Son Réveil, son errance solitaire à travers les siècles, puis sa rencontre avec les Gardiens et cet adorable gosse qui croyait tellement fort. La recherche fiévreuse de son passé, de ses souvenirs oubliés. Sa négligence, qui avait coûté à Bunny l'une de ses fêtes de Pâques les plus importantes. Quand il n'avait pas pu sauver Sable et la façon dont ses pouvoirs avaient jailli hors de lui alors qu'il hurlait. Quand son bâton avait été brisé, le ravin dans lequel il était tombé et la petite fée transie de froid entre ses doigts… et Pitch. La bataille finale. Leur victoire. Son intronisation en tant que Cinquième Gardien.

Il ne laissa rien au hasard, ne cacha pas le moindre détail. Ni qu'il n'était pas la personne la plus fiable qui soit, ni que la peur n'était pas juste un sentiment parmi les autres, que les Cauchemars avaient bel et bien un maître. Un maître qui n'avait pas disparu, et qui pourrait bien ressurgir un jour.

Non, qui reviendrait.

Cela ne faisait aucun doute.

— Mais ce jour-là... on sera là. Je serais là, promit Jack à voix basse, mais parfaitement audible dans le silence de la chambre, avant de s'enrouler dans ses draps et de ne plus prononcer un mot.

Mais l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs ne dormait pas. Pas encore.

Il tournait simplement le dos à l'adulte, et les yeux rivés sur le dossier du canapé, tripotait du bout des doigts la fiole reposant contre son torse, ses pensées embrouillées cognant douloureusement à l'intérieur de son crâne.

 _Nous étions tous quelqu'un avant d'être choisis._

La voix et les mots de Fée résonnaient encore très clairement à ses oreilles.

S'ils étaient tous quelqu'un avant… alors Pitch aussi.

oOo

— J'en ai juste pour cinq minutes, promit Bruce, sa tête et ses cheveux en bataille dépassant de l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bain.

Assis sur le dossier du canapé, Jack lui fit un petit signe, tout sourire, promettant qu'il serait sage comme une image. Et bien sûr, dès que l'adulte ne fut plus en vue, jaillit d'un bond hors de ce qui avait été son lit. Fondant comme un rapace sur celui de son compagnon de chambrée, il tira d'un coup sec le drap, ne doutant pas une seule seconde de ce qu'il trouverait en dessous.

 _Du sable noir._

— T'as encore frappé, hein… t'es incorrigible… murmura-t-il tout bas, en réunissant une petite poignée sombre entre ses doigts.

Cette nuit, il n'avait pas entendu le moindre bruit, le moindre gémissement, mais il n'en avait pas eu besoin. _Il avait eu un aperçu des rêves de Bruce._ Et c'était bien trop douloureux pour simplement disparaître avec quelques mots. Voilà pourquoi les adultes le mettaient aussi mal à l'aise. Un enfant croyait, rêvait, et était déçu tout aussi vite. Ils étaient de véritables piles électriques sur pattes. Ils vivaient plus intensément que n'importe qui. Et ils avançaient, en permanence. Parce que, malgré tout, leurs cœurs étaient gonflés d'espoir.

Les enfants croyaient en ce monde de toute leur âme.

Les adultes n'y croyaient plus.

Jack écarta ses doigts et laissa le sable s'écouler lentement jusque dans la fiole.

Il le savait. Son job à lui, c'était de s'occuper des enfants. Il était l'esprit du Jeu, de l'amusement et des batailles de boules de neige. Que pouvait-il faire pour un adulte, exactement ? Que pouvait-il faire pour Bruce Banner, exactement ?

Les Gardiens protégeaient l'innocence des _enfants_.

Il le savait.

 _Mais n'y avait-il vraiment rien qu'ils puissent faire ?_

Jack cligna des yeux.

L'eau ne coulait plus.

Bruce allait débarquer dans la chambre d'une seconde à l'autre.

Ce signal le sortit tout à fait efficacement de ses pensées, et Jack se dépêcha de remettre en ordre les draps (donc, dans un désordre qui ne paraîtrait pas louche), puis de glisser à nouveau la fiole sous son sweat.

Hier soir, il avait tout raconté à l'homme de science, et n'avait pas eu l'intention de lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Mais quand même, avouer qu'il gardait presque contre son cœur le sable du Roi des Cauchemars, eh bien, ça semblait pas vraiment être une super idée.

Même lui trouvait ça franchement illogique. Pour ne pas dire que c'était crétin, irresponsable, presque suicidaire, et qu'il devait probablement être totalement givré. Mais, _eh_ , être givré, c'était son credo ! Et puis… aussi bizarre et tordu que cela puisse paraître, c'était, actuellement, son seul et unique lien avec l'univers qu'il connaissait. Alors il n'était pas encore prêt à s'en débarrasser. Mais il le ferait bientôt. Juste... pas tout de suite. Et il valait mieux que ce sable reste avec lui, non ? Ainsi, il ne ferait de mal à personne.

Oui, c'était probablement la meilleure chose à faire.

Rasséréné par cette pensée, Jack emboita joyeusement le pas à Bruce. Juste après avoir, une dernière fois, frôlé du bout des doigts la petite fiole de verre.

Et sans s'apercevoir un seul instant, que très brièvement, le sable avait tourbillonné à son contact.

oOo

— Doc'. Je pourrais avoir une explication sur… tout ceci ?

La voix de Clint Barton, dangereusement basse, avait soudainement claqué dans toute la cuisine, et Jack s'en étouffa presque avec son chocolat chaud. Bon sang, ce type ne faisait vraiment aucun bruit quand il marchait ! Il ne l'avait absolument pas vu venir. Et visiblement, Bruce non plus, vu qu'il avait été à deux doigts de laisser son toast faire théâtralement « spltoach » sur le carrelage. L'esprit n'eut que le temps de jeter un regard à la pile de livres qui venait d'atterrir sur le comptoir, avant que le Faucon ne reprenne vivement la parole. Avec un peu plus de légèreté cette fois, ceci dit.

— Allons Doc', après tout ça, vous ne devriez pas… être surpris aussi facilement.

Jack adressa un jeu de sourcils très éloquent à son colocataire, lui signifiant que la partie sur le « tout ça » l'intéressait beaucoup.

Mais Bruce n'en vit rien, bien trop concentré sur les paroles de son collègue. Qui n'avait pas tort. S'il avait été aussi peu réactif durant toutes ses années de cavale, il n'aurait probablement pas fait long feu. Il pensait être plus vigilant que ça. S'était-il ramolli à ce point ? Intérieurement, le scientifique se promit de passer un peu moins de temps au laboratoire, et un peu plus dans la salle d'entrainement, et ce, dès qu'il se serait chargé du léger problème se trouvant juste en face de lui. C'est-à-dire un Clint Barton absolument pas dupe, et nonchalamment appuyé sur une pile de livres tout sauf inconnus. Puisque déposer à dessein auprès du dit agent Barton par nul autre que leur sujet principal. Hn.

Pas de doute, ils avaient ferré leur poisson. Mais ce poisson-là tenait plus du prédateur que de la proie, et manœuvrer pour échapper à ses serres ne serait pas si simple.

Clint Barton n'était pas qu'un « parfait petit agent du SHIELD » (dixit Tony), il possédait également un certain mordant tout à fait personnel. Mordant dont il avait d'ailleurs fait preuve à plusieurs reprises durant la bataille. Aussi brèves les dites reprises furent-elles. Ce qui, honnêtement, devait constituer l'un des moments où le Faucon avait le plus communiqué. _Et Bruce n'avait même pas été présent._

L'Autre l'avait été, mais pas la partie humaine et rationnelle de son être. Tout ce qu'avait pu réellement faire Bruce, c'était écouter l'enregistrement de l'armure de Tony et des oreillettes du groupe. Une initiative qui ne venait même pas de lui, d'ailleurs. À ce moment-là, Iron Man s'ennuyait « mortellement » en patientant pour l'un des nombreux « et foutrement assommants » débriefings post-attaque, et avait décidé de se distraire un peu. Et de pirater l'oreillette de Captain America. Puis celle de la Veuve Noire, et ainsi de suite, finissant, après avoir tout fait écouter au docteur Banner (en ponctuant chaque phrase de remarques très personnelles), par créer des interférences dans tout le service. Parce que, bien sûr, après leurs oreillettes, il était passé au reste… des agents du SHIELD.

Donc non, très objectivement, on ne pouvait pas dire que Bruce Banner connaissait très bien Clint Barton. Pourtant, il allait devoir être assez habile pour amener le sujet « Jack Frost » sur la table, et ce, sans trop de heurts. Et surtout, réussir le tour de force de faire croire l'agent en cet être, dont l'existence-même le laissait encore tout à fait perplexe.

Brièvement, Bruce ne put s'empêcher de se pincer l'arête du nez, et de se demander pourquoi, exactement, il s'était fourré dans une telle situation. Jusqu'à ce que le raison en question ne décide de lui souffler dans le cou, et qu'il ne retienne de justesse un nouveau sursaut malvenu. Un ricanement retentit dans son dos, et ses yeux se plissèrent très légèrement. Jack ne perdait rien pour attendre.

— Donc, continua le Faucon comme si de rien n'était en s'installant souplement au bar, alors qu'il ne perdait probablement pas une miette de la moindre mimique de son interlocuteur. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi, exactement, je retrouve ces bouquins à travers toute la tour (ses ongles tapotèrent rapidement l'un des livres incriminés avant qu'il ne poursuive). Surtout sous mes pieds, en réalité.

Il attrapa finalement le premier livre de la pile pour le pointer vers Bruce.

— Et plus exactement... dans ma cabine de douche ?

Le médecin n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête, puisque le fautif se trouvait directement dans son champ de vision, et il ne se priva donc pas pour lui envoyer un regard assez équivoque.

 _Dans la cabine de douche, sérieusement, Jack ?_

Le dit fautif se contenta d'hausser les épaules, et Bruce put très clairement _entendre_ sa réponse silencieuse : « Quoi ? Tu avais dit de lui coller au train et d'en mettre dans sa chambre. La salle de bain, ça compte. Puis t'as été super long à venir me chercher, alors fallait bien que je m'occupe. ». Et il fallait bien l'avouer, le docteur l'avait un peu oublié, préoccupé par l'absence du maître des lieux et de ce que ce dernier pouvait bien trafiquer.

Mais quand même... « _la cabine de douche_ ».

— La cabine de douche, vraiment ? C'est… surprenant.

— N'est-ce pas ? enchaîna sans attendre Clint, bien trop incisif, son regard d'aigle épinglant celui du docteur Banner.

Hn. Tout ne se déroulait pas exactement comme prévu. Mais si Jack arrêtait une seule seconde de gesticuler et de faire des grimaces dans le dos de l'agent Barton, il pourrait peut-être, quand même, arriver à quelque chose.

—J'ai dû égarer quelques ouvrages lors d'une de mes visites, laissa-t-il finalement échapper, aussi naturellement que possible.

Les yeux du Faucon se plissèrent légèrement en réponse. C'était rare, mais le docteur Banner venait parfois déposer des bandages ou des médicaments, quand l'état de son coéquipier ne nécessitait pas qu'il doive nécessairement passer par l'infirmerie et ses propres mains. Mais ça arrivait assez peu souvent, parce que « le doc' », comme le surnommait Clint, avait une conscience professionnelle disons, assez, aigüe. Pour ne pas dire intransigeante, aussi bien envers lui-même, qu'envers ses patients (et ce, même s'il n'était pas _officiellement_ médecin).

Alors qu'il soit venu assez de fois pour laisser plusieurs livres dans sa chambre, et surtout, qu'il ait été assez négligeant pour les y oublier, c'était… surprenant. Très, surprenant. L'agent Barton accentua très distinctement sa mimique.

— Et vous lisez des contes pour enfants, maintenant, doc' ?

Quel que soit le but concerné, c'était un bien étrange fond de recherches.

— Ils sont parfois plus révélateurs qu'on ne pourrait le croire, répondit simplement Bruce, maintenant tout à fait détendu, en beurrant son toast.

Jack, qui était retourné se percher sagement sur son tabouret, observait attentivement l'échange, tel le spectateur d'une partie de ping-pong, tournant la tête pour suivre la balle qui circulait entre les deux joueurs sans presque aucun temps mort. Et tout en sirotant son chocolat, il l'admettait sans problème : C'était une sacrée partie.

De son côté, le docteur Banner s'amusait un peu moins, cible directe du fameux mordant qu'il avait évoqué en pensées un peu plus tôt. Et l'agent Barton n'y allait pas de main morte.

— Hmm… « Jack Frost », hein ? reprit l'archer en soulevant la couverture de l'ouvrage le plus proche du bout des doigts. Ce n'est pas vraiment le mythe qu'on entend le plus souvent. Quitte à étudier ce genre de choses, une figure comme le Père Noël ne serait pas plus intéressante ?

Alors comme ça, le nom de « Jack Frost » évoquait quelque chose à l'agent Barton ? C'était inattendu, mais bienvenu. Tout en étalant de la confiture sur son toast, Bruce lui en fit la remarque, avec tant de détachement que cela en était presque indécent. Quand on savait ce qu'il cherchait à faire. Jack eut un petit sifflement approbateur, avant de se concentrer sur la réponse du deuxième protagoniste.

— J'ai été en mission dans un coin paumé des États-Unis, une fois, commença à expliquer le concerné en se préparant un café. Un petit village à la frontière du Canada. Il faisait un froid polaire, et toute la population était entassée dans le seul bar ouvert à des kilomètres à la ronde, et il y avait cette vieille femme, près de la cheminée, qui effrayait les gosses avec ses histoires de grand-mère… « Si vous sortez, Jack Frost vous emportera. », ce genre de choses. « Ne désobéis pas à tes parents ou il t'en cuira. », conclut Clint d'un ton parfaitement neutre, en trempant ses lèvres dans sa boisson maintenant fin prête.

Bruce n'avait pas cillé de toute la tirade, écoutant simplement, buvant quelques gorgées de son propre café. Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'avis à avoir, après tout. C'était une bonne chose que la légende de Jack Frost ne lui soit pas totalement inconnue, cela lançait quelques petites bases dont ils pourraient se servir pour la suite. C'était certes peu, mais dans leur situation, tout était bon à prendre.

Le sujet même de la conversation, lui, n'était pas vraiment de cet avis. Et sans que l'homme de science ne s'en aperçoive, il s'était déplacé. Dès que les mots « histoires de grand-mère » étaient entrés dans la conversation, en fait. Jack n'appréciait pas qu'on le considère comme une histoire de grand-mère, et il comptait bien le prouver. _Tout de suite._

La Cible, après avoir goûté son café, stationnait maintenant près du réfrigérateur, à la recherche probable de son petit déjeuner, ou de quelque chose s'en rapprochant.

Conclusion : elle était à sa merci.

D'un air parfaitement nonchalamment, l'esprit laissa glisser hors de son sweat ce qu'il avait caché à la vue de Bruce. Il tendit ensuite les bras bien devant lui… et laissa tomber sa charge, un bon gros bouquin de contes et légendes, droit sur les pieds de Clint. Qui, en dépit de tout son entrainement, ne pouvait pas encore détecter les menaces invisibles, ou du moins, de l'acabit d'un esprit intangible dont il ne connaissait absolument pas l'existence, et qui donc, tout logiquement, ne songea même pas à l'éviter. Puisqu'il ne voyait pas l'agresseur, et encore moins son arme, qui jusqu'à quitter ses doigts, était aussi indétectable que lui-même.

Alors, oui, sans que personne ne puisse rien y faire, le tueur d'élite Clint Barton se fit écraser le pied gauche par un lourd volume sorti du néant, comme, osons le dire, une véritable bleusaille.

Jack ricana.

Bruce manqua son toast et s'étala un peu de confiture sur la joue.

Et Clint jura. En Russe.

oOo

Tout adversaire normal se serait immédiatement fait tordre le bras, et aurait dans le même mouvement, embrassé le sol, le nez douloureusement écrasé contre ce dernier. Dès que le juron avait franchi les lèvres du Faucon, son bras avait cinglé l'air tel un fouet, exactement sur son attaquant, au centimètre près. _Mais son adversaire n'était pas qu'invisible._ Pour lui, il n'existait tout simplement pas. Sa main se referma donc sur le vide, et tout le corps de l'Avengers se tendit en réponse. Une longue inspiration traversa ses poumons, tandis qu'il débattait avec l'impossible. Seulement une petite poignée de secondes. Puis Clint Barton se redressa, comme si de rien n'était. Mais l'éclat de ses yeux ne trompait pas : chaque centimètre carré de son corps était prêt au combat. Et son esprit également.

Bruce observa son collègue se pencher pour ramasser le livre, toujours avec nonchalance, et retint de justesse un soupir. Jack bougonnait dans un coin de la pièce, les bras croisés. Le scientifique avait froncé les sourcils en voyant la main de Clint se diriger droit vers l'adolescent, mais rien n'était arrivé. Ou plutôt, elle avait juste traversé Jack, qui avait ensuite reculé en frissonnant légèrement. Une brève grimace en direction de Bruce plus tard, et ce dernier comprit que ce genre « d'incidents » ne lui faisaient pas grand mal, mais qu'il n'aimait pas spécialement ça. Il fallait avouer que ce ne devait pas être très agréable, comme expérience. En tout cas, pour cette raison ou une autre, Jack avait décidé de contempler ostensiblement la baie vitrée, et ça allait probablement durer un moment.

Bruce croqua son toast, sans le rater cette fois, et mâcha pensivement. Comment allait-il bien pouvoir présenter la chose, maintenant qu'ils en étaient arrivés là ?

— Il semblerait que vos recherches ne m'apprécient guère, Doc', intervint alors Clint, en époussetant la couverture de l'ouvrage fautif.

Oh, et puis pourquoi ne pas juste... y aller ?

— Je crois que la mention « histoires de grand-mère » l'a un peu vexé, laissa-t-il finalement tomber, faisant mine d'être absorbé par la surface sombre de son café.

Clint se contenta d'un bref « Hm. », les yeux toujours fixés sur l'ouvrage incriminé. Il resta ainsi un petit moment. Puis il releva franchement la tête et renifla, avant de se tourner légèrement vers son collègue toujours accoudé au bar.

— Un deuxième tasse et je suis tout à vous, conclut-il un doigt en l'air, déjà en train de s'activer autour de la machine à expresso.

Et sans même lui demander son avis, il en profita pour resservir le médecin, confirmant par ce geste qu'il ne quitterait pas cette pièce sans connaître le moindre petit détail de toute l'affaire. Bruce acquiesça légèrement en retour, et dès que le Faucon fut installé, commença son récit. Il ne chercha pas à lui cacher quoi que ce soit, sachant pertinemment que ce serait un exercice aussi délicat que périlleux, et surtout stupide. Clint était plus combattant qu'espion, bien plus direct et expéditif que sa collègue, mais il était tout sauf facilement manipulable.

Sous-estimer un Avengers était la première et la plus fatale erreur que l'on pouvait commettre. Ils n'étaient que six, et ils avaient maintenu en respect presque toute une armée. Cet état de fait parlait de lui-même, et Bruce, qui avait été plus que témoin des événements, n'avait aucun doute. Les Avengers étaient redoutables, et pas seulement en terme de puissance brute.

Alors il parla de tout, en commençant par l'arrivée même de l'agent Couslon à la Tour Stark, et ses propres doutes sur l'existence de ce fameux patient invisible. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir Jack se tortiller sur le canapé. Pour l'avoir observé et surtout avoir entendu son histoire, le médecin savait que ces mots ne lui feraient pas plaisir, mais il fallait en passer par là. Et il était sûr que l'esprit de l'hiver le comprenait également, malgré ses réticences. Bruce Banner n'était pas le genre de personne à s'arrêter simplement à la couche de vernis qui recouvrait les gens. Il observait en silence, et mentalement, grattait patiemment la surface de la carapace. (Et il fallait l'avouer, parfois en ruant dans les brancards. L'état de ses nerfs était une question délicate.)

Jack pouvait paraître un peu emporté, ou désinvolte, mais il était intelligent. Bien plus que ce que l'on pourrait croire aux premiers abords. Bien plus que ce que la plupart des gens pourraient bien penser. Plusieurs fois, le scientifique l'avait inconsciemment comparé à Tony, qui, s'il était majoritairement considéré comme un petit génie par tous, était de façon totalement incroyable, souvent sous-estimé.

 _Se fier aux apparences était stupide._

Tony Stark n'était pas qu'un playboy milliardaire, et Jack Frost n'était pas qu'un éternel adolescent ne pensant qu'à s'amuser.

Tony Stark était Iron Man, _un foutu génie_ , et un homme qui n'avait pas hésité à se jeter dans un portail instable avec une tête nucléaire pour sauver toute une ville, et probablement le reste de la Terre, d'une invasion certaine.

Jack Frost était un Gardien, et il avait tenu tête au « Roi des Cauchemars » en personne, protégeant ainsi des millions d'enfants, et probablement eux-mêmes, des sombres conséquences d'une victoire du Croquemitaine.

Alors, sans le moindre doute, Bruce ferma les yeux et continua calmement son histoire. Sans omettre le moindre détail. Et Jack, ainsi que Clint, écoutèrent dans un parfait silence jusqu'au dernier mot.

oOo

— Donc, le Père Noël et toute sa clique existent… et ce sont des Gardiens, chargés de veiller sur les gosses et d'envoyer se faire voir tout ce qui pourrait les menacer. Ce qu'ils ont d'ailleurs fait assez récemment, en bottant les fesses du Croquemitaine _himself_ , résuma Clint, en faisant tourner ce qui restait de café dans sa tasse.

Jack leva ses deux pouces à l'usage du terme « botter les fesses » qu'il appréciait, et Bruce se contenta d'acquiescer sans un mot, confirmant le résumé un peu succinct mais pas moins exact de son collègue. Le Faucon continua de jouer avec sa mug quelques instants, le regard fixé sur un point indéfini devant lui, avant de finalement lâcher :

— D'accord.

Ce qui faillit presque faire glisser Bruce de son tabouret, mais l'homme se contenta juste de cligner des yeux, telle une chouette surprise en pleine lumière. Jack, lui, manqua de se décrocher la mâchoire, mais se contenta de lâcher un petit « Woh. Pas croyable. En fait, ce type est génial. ».

Finalement, le docteur redressa ses lunettes pour fixer avec toute son attention le Faucon.

— D'accord ? Juste... « d'accord » ? Aucune réticence, pas le moindre doute, ou accusation sur le bien-être de ma santé mentale ?

Franchement, même alors que l'esprit bougeait maintenant devant ses yeux, il lui arrivait encore d'avoir de sérieux doutes, alors...

— Pas spécialement, avoua Clint en contemplant un peu son café froid avant de reposer sa tasse sur le comptoir. Vous ne m'avez pas l'air d'être le genre de personne à monter un tel truc juste pour le plaisir, Doc'.

L'air de dire que ça ne l'étonnerait pas spécialement venant de quelqu'un d'autre. Bruce eut une brève vision de Tony dans son esprit et étouffa un petit toussotement dans le creux de sa main.

— Et puis… j'ai vu assez de choses ces derniers mois pour admettre que la magie puisse bien être de la partie. L'attaque d'une race venue d'un autre monde, à travers un _foutu portail interdimensionnel_ , l'apparition de deux frères tout droit sorti d'un bouquin de légendes nordiques… J'étais là, vous savez, quand Thor était sur Terre, la première fois. Eh bien, même sans pouvoirs « cosmiques », ce gars a réussi à mettre K.O toute une escouade d'élite du SHIELD. Et même si à ce moment-là, j'aurais pu facilement planter une flèche dans son divin postérieur si j'en avais reçu l'ordre, croyez-moi, ça restait une performance plutôt impressionnante. Et…

De nouveau, les doigts du Faucon jouèrent quelques instants avec sa tasse. Un sourire quelque peu tordu se peignit sur ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne relève la tête et ne fixe Bruce dans le blanc des yeux.

— Je suis un peu mal placé pour remettre l'existence réelle de la magie en question. Après tout, mon cerveau, et le reste, ont été aux premières loges d'un... sacré petit tour.

Clint retint de justesse un petit ricanement sec, et continua de faire osciller dangereusement sa mug à la place.

Jack pencha la tête sur le côté, intrigué. Bruce lui avait un peu parlé de leur groupe, et avait mentionné qu'ils s'étaient rassemblés pour repousser une attaque de grande ampleur, mais il n'avait fait que survoler l'épisode concerné. En réalité, le jeune gardien ne savait presque rien, et surtout pas, visiblement, « certains détails ». Même lui, qui connaissait à peine Clint, pouvait sentir à quel point ces mots en cachaient d'autres. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait immédiatement sauté sur Bruce pour tout savoir, parce que nom d'un flocon, une baston de super-héros contre une armée d'extraterrestres, ça devait être un sacrée histoire ! Mais une voix désagréable lui soufflait que ce n'était pas le bon moment, et pour une fois, il l'écouterait.

Il se contenta donc de croiser les bras, juché sur le dossier du canapé, et d'observer en silence la suite des évènements. Après tout, si le combat des Avengers était un truc plutôt « waouh », là tout de suite, ils vivaient aussi un moment assez important.

— Bref, reprit Clint, si j'ai pu manger des shawarmas avec le Dieu de la Foudre en chair et en os, et ne pas faire qu'admettre que _tout ça_ soit réel, mais le _vivre_ et le _voir_ de mes propres yeux… Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas croire en l'existence du Père Noël, du Lapin de Pâques, et des Gardiens de l'Innocence, même si ça sonne franchement bizarre à dire. Mais faire goûter un peu de son soda à Thor en personne aussi, donc…

L'archer haussa les épaules.

Hm. Bruce devait avouer que, présenté comme ça, ce n'était pas faux. Mais quand même. L'agent Barton le prenait bien.

— Alors comme ça, on accueille à la tour l'un de ces fameux Gardiens… Jack Frost, c'est ça ? reprit finalement ce dernier. Et on ne peut ni le voir, ni interagir avec lui, si on ne croit pas en son existence ?

— Oui, répondit simplement Bruce. Tout à l'heure, votre attaque aurait dû le toucher, mais…

— Elle est juste passé à travers, compléta l'agent, qui se souvenait de ses doigts ne se refermant que sur de l'air, alors qu'il était certain que son agresseur aurait dû se trouver juste là.

Le Faucon posa ses coudes sur le comptoir et joignit ses doigts les uns contre les autres, songeur.

— Être invisible et intangible… un sacré avantage, lors d'un combat. Mais un handicap flagrant si on a besoin d'entrer en contact avec autrui.

Jack, qui s'était levé et approché, hocha frénétiquement la tête.

— Normalement, je devrais en avertir le SHIELD immédiatement, continua Clint. Mais ils ont l'air d'avoir d'autres chats à fouetter. Je me suis presque fait mettre dehors à peine mon rapport de mission déposé… Et puis, je ne pense pas que le colonel apprécie que je lui parle d'une menace éventuelle, mais surtout invisible, dont je ne peux apporter aucune preuve de l'existence réelle.

Il tourna brièvement la tête vers son coéquipier Avengers.

— Sans offense, Doc'.

— Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous excuser, agent Barton. Je sais très bien que mon, _hm_ , témoignage, n'aurait que très peu de poids auprès de Fury. Comme l'existence d'un être qu'il ne pourrait même pas voir de ses propres yeux.

— Et vous pourriez m'appeler Clint, Doc'. On est censés être une équipe, tout ça.

— Comme vous pourriez m'appeler Bruce, agent Barton.

Les deux Avengers échangèrent un fin sourire, complices et se comprenant parfaitement, juste l'espace d'un instant, tandis que Jack levait les yeux au ciel, en lâchant un « Les adultes ! » assez éloquent sur ce qu'il pensait de toutes ces manières tordues. Mais les deux hommes n'étaient pas prêts à dépasser ce stade. Pas encore.

Clint remua un peu sur son tabouret, et jeta un bref coup d'œil derrière son épaule, contemplant le reste du salon. Ses yeux passant sans s'arrêter sur l'emplacement de Jack étaient assez équivoques : il ne le voyait toujours pas.

— Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de vous emprunter deux ou trois bouquins, Doc'.

— Ils sont là pour ça. Servez-vous.

— _Thanks you_ , le remercia Clint avec un accent américain exagérément prononcé, tout en s'emparant des premiers ouvrages de la pile qu'il avait lui-même rassemblés, avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

Se souvenant brusquement du juron que son camarade avait poussé un peu plus tôt, Bruce pivota sur son siège et l'interpella avant qu'il ne franchisse les portes.

— Au fait, agent Barton, depuis quand parlez-vous Russe ?

Clint marqua un bref temps d'arrêt et lâcha, un rien amusé :

— Natasha.

Amusement qui fut partagé par le docteur Banner tandis qu'il secouait la tête, alors que l'homme s'engouffrait dans l'ascenseur.

 _Natasha_. Bien sûr.

Il fallut ensuite un petit moment à Bruce, plongé dans ses pensées, pour remarquer un léger détail.

Jack n'était plus là.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la pile de livres, qui avait nettement diminuée depuis tout à l'heure, et un fin sourire prit de nouveau place sur ses lèvres.

L'agent Barton n'allait sûrement pas s'ennuyer, aujourd'hui.

* * *

 **Note de Chapitre (II) :** Cette fois, je vais éviter de donner une date « trop » précise mais je vais essayer de vous livrer le prochain pour le 24 janvier (ce qui ferait donc neuf jours au lieu de deux semaines, parce qu'avec tout ce retard, vous le méritez bien). En espérant que la connexion et les microbes me laisseront faire, cette fois. Portez-vous bien, et encore une fois, très bonne année à vous ! (Paix, prospérité, santé, petits cœurs, bonnes ondes et connexion stable sur vous).


	9. La Guerre des Chaussettes

Hi ! Les quelques habitués de Snowball doivent déjà connaître la chanson mais... la connexion ne passait plus. Du tout. Et j'avoue qu'à force d'essayer, je n'avais juste plus la foi (de continuer à le faire toute la journée, je veux dire, hein, Snowball c'est comme un cancrelat, c'est un bébé fiction survivant - qui a encore pas mal de chapitres d'avance dans la boîte –). Toutes mes excuses.

Mais, de façon assez surprenante, on a eu l'opportunité de déménager et... eh bien, c'est fait. Si je n'ai toujours pas une connexion dite « normale », le Domino (aka Airbox aka Clé 3G aka Solution de dépannage) capte nettement mieux ici. Alors ça semble en bonne voie, et on peut croiser les orteils. Pour le moment, en tout cas, le site passe, profitons-en !

 **PS.** Dès que tout ceci est correctement en ligne, je file dès que possible répondre à vos reviews du précédent chapitre, encore toutes mes excuses pour l'attente.

 **Note de Chapitre (I) :** Voici donc le nouveau Chapitre de Snowball, avec un titre terriblement sérieux, des problématiques cruciales et des actions absolument... épiques. (Et on oublie pas la tension les enfants, la tension.)(Tousse fortement.)

* * *

oOo

 **Chapitre VIII : La Guerre des Chaussettes.**

OoO

Le morceau de laine effectua une courbe tout à fait artistique dans les airs, avant qu'une main tendue ne le rattrape fermement. Peut-être un peu trop fermement, d'ailleurs. C'était presque... sec. Et ça frisait la maltraitance.

— Jack… soupira Bruce, du ton de celui qui en avait marre de répéter encore et encore les mêmes choses. Actuellement, tu es ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un être humain normal…

En grimaçant un peu et en abandonnant là toute pensée sur le sort d'un quelconque morceau de laine, Jack fit prudemment un pas sur le côté. Après avoir décidé de tout raconter à Bruce, il avait aussi fini par lui parler de son état actuel. Pas seulement sans pouvoirs, mais comme amputé de tout ce qui faisait de Jack Frost… eh bien, « Jack Frost ». Pas seulement en manque de boules de neige et de cascades aériennes, mais aussi en manque de _froid_. Avec des sensations dont il n'avait même plus le souvenir. L'envie de dormir. La faim. Et, cerise sur le sundae : sensible aux basses températures. Voir même, _frileux_. Fri-leux, quoi. C'était juste ridicule.

Sérieusement, ça devait aller à l'encontre totale d'une clause de son contrat, ou un truc du genre, c'était pas possible autrement.

Jack Frost n'avait _pas_ froid.

— Et donc, tout logiquement, et surtout après avoir eu une telle fièvre, tu es fragile et sujet à une rechute. Alors… Fais-moi le plaisir…

Plus le docteur Banner avançait dans sa phrase, plus il s'approchait, et plus son interlocuteur présumé ( _victime, ouais !_ ) reculait.

Jack jeta un bref coup d'œil derrière son épaule. Bon. Tout allait bien. Le mur était encore loin. Il pouvait largement fuir. Ouep, absolument. Il pouvait...

— De mettre ces foutues chaussettes !

Fuir, OK, bonne idée.

MAINTENANT.

L'esprit détala aussitôt vers la gauche, effectuant un plongeon assez inspiré, avec pour objectif de se retrancher derrière le canapé. Mais, n'en étant pas à son coup d'essai, le médecin l'avait devancé, et s'était placé pile sur sa trajectoire. Jack se réceptionna de justesse à quatre pattes, un mètre à peine devant la muraille Brucienne, et sans perdre une seconde, bondit dans la direction opposée.

Mais le destin était un sale enquiquineur.

Alors qu'il était à deux doigts de rejoindre le rempart sécurisant du bar de la cuisine, un solide bras le crocheta en plein vol, stoppant net son élan. Sans même avoir eu le temps de reprendre son souffle, il se retrouva donc à pédaler dans le vide, fermement maintenu par les aisselles juste au-dessus du sol. Le jeune gardien se débattait comme un beau diable, mais rien à faire, la prise de ces _foutus bras_ sortis de nulle part, et légèrement recouverts de sueur, ne se desserra pas d'un pouce. Bien au contraire.

— Clint ! C'est pas du jeu ! finit par s'écrier Jack, sans cesser un instant de gesticuler dans tous les sens. On avait dit : « PAS de super pouvoirs d'agent surentrainé » !

— Ce ne sont pas des super pouvoirs. Juste beaucoup d'exercice, répliqua calmement l'accusé, imperturbable.

— Ben, _c'est_ de la triche !

— Et… ose seulement me dire que si tu le pouvais, tu ne m'aurais pas gelé le bout du nez, là, tout de suite ?

— Tu l'aurais mérité, bougonna immédiatement l'esprit, en tentant de croiser ses bras pour montrer sa profonde désapprobation.

Bruce, qui observait la scène de loin, redressa ses lunettes avec un mouvement de tête désabusé.

Malgré son acceptation plutôt rapide, il avait fallu quelques jours à Clint pour réellement voir Jack. Ou peut-être bien un peu moins, étant donné qu'il avait soigneusement gardé l'information pour lui. Du moins, jusqu'à la première tentative d'enfilage de chaussettes... où sans prévenir, l'agent Barton était intervenu, l'air de rien, bloquant le jeune Gardien sans le moindre mal, tout en attrapant l'une des chaussettes pour la lui enfiler lui-même. Ce qu'il avait presque réussi à faire, vu que l'adolescent s'était immédiatement figé, plus que surpris, à l'image du docteur Banner.

 _Et depuis le début de la matinée, ça n'arrêtait pas._

Le scientifique les regarda encore quelques instants se disputer comme de véritables gosses (en profitant pour remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue), avant de lancer :

— Je vous laisse. J'ai du travail.

Et de se diriger avec un naturel désarmant vers l'ascenseur. Désarmant pour Jack, qui affichait une expression profondément choquée par la dite déclaration et l'acte qui se déroulait actuellement juste devant ses yeux.

— Bruce ! _Hé._ Tu vas pas me laisser tout seul avec lui, quand même ?

La cible de cette supplique pour le moins désespérée s'arrêta juste devant l'ascenseur, et se contenta de leur adresser un petit signe de la main sans même se retourner.

— Agent Barton, je compte sur vous.

— Reçu cinq sur cinq, Doc'.

— Bruuuuuce, m'abandonne pas ! C'est traître ! geignit l'esprit, toujours aussi bloqué par les bras de l'archer.

— Soyez sages, se contenta de répondre « le traître » avant que l'ascenseur ne se referme sur lui et ne l'emporte à travers la tour, les laissant seuls dans le salon.

Son départ ne laissa qu'un lourd silence. Plus personne ne bougeait, comme si une quelconque puissance cosmique avait appuyé sur le bouton pause de l'univers. Puis Clint se composa un air exagérément détaché tout en baissant les yeux sur son infortuné prisonnier.

— Tu as entendu le monsieur ? Laisse-toi faire. C'est pour ton bien.

Prisonnier, qui, dans ses bras, se crispa de tout son être.

— Enfile ces chaussettes.

— NOOOOOOOON !

Le cri du jeune gardien fut aussi immédiat que déchirant, mais le redoutable agent ne broncha pas d'un iota, et le plaqua rudement au sol avec la ferme intention de lui enfiler les deux petits bouts de laine incriminés. Et il avait de l'expérience, l'animal.

 _Jack était fait comme un rat._

oOo

Un long moment plus tard, un docteur Banner en sueur, mais parfaitement serein, passait brièvement la tête entre les portes de l'ascenseur.

— Déjeuner. Dans quinze minutes.

Avant d'appuyer une nouvelle fois sur le bouton d'appel et de disparaître comme il était venu. Jack et Clint, en plein match de catch sur le sol du salon, s'interrompirent docilement avant d'aller se laver les mains et de s'installer chacun sur un tabouret. Réglé comme une horloge, Bruce revint exactement quinze minutes plus tard, les cheveux encore humides, pour se glisser avec une parfaite nonchalance derrière le bar. Les deux attablés observèrent sans un mot ce dernier enfiler un tablier rose bonbon, fort généreusement garni en froufrous, et commencer à préparer le repas comme si de rien n'était.

Depuis quelques jours, Bruce s'était mis à la cuisine.

Cuisiner n'avait jamais été une priorité, mais être le toubib attitré de l'équipe et avoir un jeune adolescent affamé sur les bras changeait quelque peu la donne. Se sentant responsable du jeune esprit, le scientifique s'était donc dévoué. Et un peu plus tôt dans la semaine, l'agent Barton, entrant par hasard dans la cuisine au bon moment, un livre ouvert à la main, était tombé sur son collègue en train de s'exercer… vêtu d'un charmant petit tablier rose.

Tablier qui avait été offert à Natasha, peu après son installation par un Tony très joyeux, qui avec un subtil jeu de sourcils, avait désigné la jeune femme puis les plaques de cuisson dans son dos, avant de revenir sur le dit tablier. Impensable pour le commun des mortels, hilarant pour Tony Stark. Nul besoin de préciser que la jeune femme n'avait que très peu gouté à son « humour désopilant » du moment. Ce jour-là, Iron Man avait dû courir très vite pour la sauvegarde de ses organes de reproduction, poursuivi à travers toute la tour par une Veuve Noire très en forme. _Et très armée._

Une fois les choses calmées, la tueuse avait finalement saisi « la chose » avec la ferme intention de s'en débarrasser. La brûler, de préférence avec quelques joujoux du milliardaire, dans un magnifique petit feu de joie contrôlé, était une option terriblement séduisante. Mais un appel d'urgence du SHIELD avait coupé court à ses projets, et la jeune femme s'était contentée de fourrer l'horreur dans les tréfonds d'un placard anonyme. De toute façon, personne n'utilisait vraiment cette cuisine. Ce... _Ce truc_ serait donc oublié à jamais.

C'était sans compter le docteur Banner, qui à la recherche d'un tablier pour protéger ses affaires des dégâts qu'il ne manquerait pas de causer, avait retourné toute la cuisine pour en trouver un. Trouvaille qu'il avait immédiatement failli refourguer au fin fond de l'abysse obscure dont elle était sortie, mais qu'il s'était finalement résigné à enfiler, ne voulant pas salir une blouse ou une protection spéciale « Science » pour ça. Lorsque Clint l'avait surpris avec l'objet incriminé, il y avait eu un petit silence. Puis Bruce avait plissé les yeux et pointé une spatule menaçante dans sa direction.

— Aucun commentaire.

— Mais je n'ai rien dit, Doc', avait simplement répondu le Faucon avant de s'installer tranquillement au bar.

Et, effectivement, l'agent n'avait pas fait la moindre remarque, s'installant systématiquement à la même place chaque jour, attendant patiemment que le repas soit prêt. Soit en observant son collègue procéder, soit en feuilletant l'un de ses nombreux livres sur Jack Frost. Comme s'ils avaient toujours fait ça. Comme si Bruce cuisinant, et les deux coéquipiers mangeant ensuite au même moment, côte à côte, était une habitude bien ancrée.

Bien sûr, les premiers « essais culinaires » du docteur n'avaient pas été très concluants. Sa seule expérience, étant, après tout, assez succincte. Nombre de casseroles avaient été éprouvées, pâtes brûlées, et livres de cuisine épluchés jusqu'à plus soif, avant que la nourriture n'ait une apparence relativement convenable. Ce qui était actuellement le cas, et même si ce n'était pas encore tout à fait ça, cela restait bien plus sain que les plats préparés on-ne-sait-comment-et-quand, ou que le contenu parfois douteux des boîtes de converses et autres plats sous plastique.

Donc, oui, Clint, agent entraîné et ayant l'habitude de prendre soin de son corps, n'avait pas réellement hésité, et s'était joint au duo initial pour prendre ses repas. Des repas non seulement à heures fixes (ou presque), mais avec de la compagnie, en plus de ça. Bien qu'il n'ait pu, pendant un moment, que deviner la présence de l'esprit avec eux.

Esprit qu'il surveillait justement du coin de l'œil, et qui se tortillait actuellement sur le tabouret d'à côté, avec l'intention sans équivoque de se débarrasser des chaussettes qu'on avait enfin réussi à lui enfiler.

— Pas de chaussettes, pas de nourriture, avertit simplement le docteur Banner en leur tournant toujours le dos, ayant très bien entendu le bruit du frottement de la laine contre la peau, même le nez plongé dans ses casseroles.

Pris en faute, Jack grommela ouvertement, mais s'exécuta, l'appel du ventre ayant raison du reste. Mais ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir, c'était clair. Ses grimaces étaient assez équivoques. Même chose pour ses marmonnements, ainsi que ses divers geignements d'inconfort, qui ne faisaient que parfaire le tableau. Face à son manège, Clint laissa un discret (et quelque peu perfide) sourire prendre place sur ses lèvres.

Sourire que ne loupa absolument pas Bruce, qui avait jeté un coup d'œil derrière son épaule au bon moment. Et ce fut en secouant légèrement la tête qu'il retourna à sa préparation.

Depuis que l'archer voyait l'esprit, il ne semblait pas se lasser un seul instant… de se venger. Suite aux premières prises de bec, son collègue lui en avait fait la remarque, arguant qu'un « agent d'élite » ne devrait pas avoir à se venger d'un « simple adolescent ». « Justement ! » avait répliqué le dit agent d'élite, les sourcils froncés, avant de se lancer dans sa prochaine offensive. Visiblement, Clint ne pardonnait pas à Jack son petit coup du « livre sur le pied ». Ou il ne se pardonnait pas d'avoir été surpris aussi facilement, même par une menace strictement invisible à son regard et ses sens.

Quoi qu'il en soit, depuis qu'il pouvait agir, c'était une véritable petite guerre miniature. Avec, comme prétexte parfait : les fameuses chaussettes. Bruce insistait parce qu'il était médecin. Clint insistait parce que c'était une vengeance servie sur un plateau d'argent. _Parce que tout ça ne plaisait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout, à Jack._ Et même si le docteur Banner pensait cerner un peu ce qui posait problème (en être réduit à ressentir le froid, être en franche position de faiblesse, et devoir en enfiler la preuve tangible), il trouvait quand même les réticences du jeune gardien un peu trop prononcées.

Cuillère en bois appuyée contre les lèvres, patientant le temps que sa sauce prenne, Bruce ne pouvait que réfléchir au problème.

Sans en trouver un seul instant la solution.

Parce qu'en réalité, il n'avait pas toutes les données du dit problème.

Jack lui avait tout dit, oui. Mais il avait juste oublié de mentionner à quelle époque, exactement, il était sorti de la glace. Et même si ses souvenirs étaient plus que restreints, l'esprit en était persuadé : il n'avait pas vu l'ombre d'une chaussette dans sa vie. Bien sûr, il connaissait. Il avait côtoyé bien assez d'enfants comme ça. Même Nord, sous ses épaisses bottes, devait en avoir.

Sauf que voilà, lui, il n'en avait jamais eu besoin. Se balader pieds nus ne posait aucun problème à Jack Frost, et il en revendiquait farouchement la liberté. N'en déplaise aux elfes de Nord avec leur protocole et leurs foutues chaussures, là.

Donc, oui, en un sens, Bruce avait bien visé juste. Rien que l'idée d'enfiler ces chaussettes mettait l'esprit dans tous ses états. Preuve flagrante de sa faiblesse et de son état diminué actuel, tout ça, tout ça.

Mais il y avait aussi une angoisse plus subtile, plus primaire. Avec ça aux pieds, il se sentait comme pris au piège. Le frottement de la laine contre sa peau était étrange. De ne pouvoir écarter ses orteils que jusqu'à un certain point sans rencontrer de résistance, dérangeant. Et de ne plus sentir le souffle du vent glisser sur ses mollets, juste angoissant.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Jack plongea vivement la main sous son sweat et serra la fiole de verre entre ses doigts. Il ferma les yeux, et se mit à compter jusqu'à cent, se persuadant que tout ça n'était qu'un simple petit malaise qu'il pourrait très vite dépasser. _Comme d'habitude._

Inconscient des troubles de son jeune patient, Bruce continuait son ouvrage, son esprit à la fois concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, et flânant autour des souvenirs de ces derniers jours.

Il s'était mis à la cuisine.

C'était juste tellement improbable que ça le laissait, alors qu'il avait une cuillère en bois et une main à moitié plongée dans une casserole de sauce, encore franchement dubitatif. Mais dans son état, Jack avait besoin d'une alimentation un minimum équilibrée. Et de fait, il se montrait aussi affamé que pouvait l'être un « jeune de son âge ». Si ce n'est plus.

Pourtant, si on était honnête, et même si ça ne lui ressemblait pas, Bruce aurait pu faire comme Tony, et commander des plats exorbitants de traiteur, en renouvelant le stock chaque jour, s'assurant ainsi de leur fraîcheur. Non. Sans conteste, il y avait une autre raison. Une raison qu'il gardait farouchement pour lui. Et un certain autre gars.

 _Parce qu'aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître... la cuisine détendait Hulk._

De très (très) longues heures de méditation avaient permis à Bruce de sentir vaguement sa présence, évitant ainsi pas mal d'incidents et lui permettant de se débarrasser de sa montre. C'était flou, et c'était lointain, mais l'hôte pouvait désormais sentir comme des fluctuations, dans la masse verte que représentait l'Autre dans son esprit.

Toujours intimement liées, les dites fluctuations étaient presque toujours en rapport avec son propre état nerveux, mais avoir un œil en permanence sur la chose permettait au scientifique de prévenir les dégâts. Personne n'était, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sur le qui-vive. Surtout pas quand la colère ou d'autres sentiments prenaient le pas sur la raison. Et Dieu sait que Bruce possédait un self-control impressionnant. Mais il restait humain, et donc faillible. Et être faillible quand on pouvait se changer à tout moment en un immense colosse verdâtre particulièrement caractériel et avec une toute aussi immense proportion à la violence et la destruction, ce n'était _pas_ bon.

Sentir Hulk, c'était ériger une barrière de plus, et limiter d'autant plus les dérapages.

Le nez plongé dans un bocal d'épices, inspirant à plein poumons les effluves exotiques qui en émanaient, et se rappelant vaguement des scènes de vie quotidienne entraperçues pendant « ses voyages », Bruce avait, de façon tout à fait surprenante, senti la masse s'apaiser. Pas grossir, ni tourbillonner, ni s'agiter telle une excroissance monstrueusement vivante, mais plus comme se ramasser sur elle-même, à l'image d'un chat soupirant d'aise sur son coussin. Ne loupant pas une miette de ce soudain changement, le docteur Banner était passé immédiatement à la réalisation d'une simple recette, piochée au hasard dans l'un des livres étalés sur le comptoir.

Et il n'avait certes pas fait du grand art, mais plus il avançait, et plus ses gestes se faisaient sûrs, lents et hypnotiques, et plus l'Autre se détendait. Donc Bruce lui-même se détendait. Quand le plat avait fini par être servi, l'homme s'était presque senti serein. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. La masse verdâtre était comme étalée dans un coin de son esprit, tel un animal alangui sous l'agréable chaleur des rayons du soleil.

Alors oui, ça paraissait complètement dingue. La cuisine n'étant, après tout, pas l'activité la plus dénuée de stress qui soit. Mais les gestes, ainsi que les arômes, avaient un effet tout simplement thérapeutique sur l'Autre et sa conscience agitée. Et dans le fond, ça ne déplaisait pas au docteur Banner. Chimie et cuisine n'étaient pas des domaines si éloignés, en fin de compte. Et créer quelque chose de ses mains était plaisant. Pas juste détruire. Ou faire exploser. Mais _créer_. Juste dans le simple but de faire quelque chose d'agréable.

Et avant même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, des souvenirs et des sensations auxquels il n'avait même pas fait attention avaient fini par l'absorber tout entier.

Il avait passé plusieurs années dans le tiers-monde, et beaucoup de gens se fourvoyaient à ce propos : les habitants qu'il avait côtoyés ne mangeaient pas mal. Au contraire, ils faisaient des merveilles avec très peu. Juste avec ce qu'ils avaient sous la main, aidé par des siècles de culture et des trésors d'invention. Ses sens avaient été bercés par des milliers d'épices, d'odeurs, et avaient contemplé tout autant de recettes, sans même qu'il n'en ait conscience ou ne s'y attarde vraiment. Être en fuite n'encourageait pas vraiment au tourisme culinaire, après tout.

Mais maintenant, les souvenirs s'étaient juste réveillés.

Sans en avoir réellement conscience, le scientifique laissa un petit sourire prendre place sur ses lèvres en retirant la casserole du feu.

Le plat, cette fois, possédait une apparence et un goût nettement au-dessus des premiers essais. Le doute n'était plus permis : l'homme progressait un peu plus à chaque nouvelle incursion dans la cuisine. Et certainement avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme que le commun des mortels.

 _Bruce Banner venait de trouver son nouveau dada._

oOo

— Hé, Doc', je me demandais…

— Hm ?

Plongé dans un livre de recettes, Bruce releva la tête pour observer son collègue Avengers qui s'étirait non loin. Bien sûr, il aurait très bien pu faire ça dans le dojo, mais il ne semblait pas encore prêt à cesser la surveillance « Frostienne », et ne quittait donc plus un seul instant des yeux sa cible du moment. Cible, qui marmonnait actuellement à voix basse, roulée en boule au fond du canapé, tel un chaton maltraité. Jack n'avait visiblement toujours pas digéré (lui non plus) le coup des chaussettes.

Clint cessa soudainement sa surveillance, et un étirement assez acrobatique pour se relever et se frotter la nuque, tout en s'approchant du bar où était accoudé le scientifique. Il s'y installa également, posant ses avant-bras sur la surface lisse, profitant de cet agréable soutien sur ses muscles tirés par l'effort.

— Lui faire porter des chaussettes, c'est très bien, reprit le Faucon en posant son regard sur l'autre homme, qui s'était remis à feuilleter son livre, tout en prêtant une oreille attentive à la conversation. Mais… ses fringues, là, ça fait combien de temps qu'il se les trimballe ?

Bruce jeta un coup d'œil en direction du sujet de leur conversation, avant de reporter son attention sur Clint. Ses doigts redressèrent d'une pichenette ses lunettes tandis qu'il se remémorait pensivement les faits.

— La première fois que je l'ai _vu_ , il portait déjà cet ensemble. Étant donné l'état dans lequel l'agent Coulson l'a trouvé, et ce qui a suivi, je ne pense pas qu'il ait pu se changer. Il doit donc être arrivé avec. Et je n'ai pas noté un seul changement depuis. Peut-être que, d'habitude, son… enfin, _ses capacités_ lui permettent d'en changer à sa guise.

Avec un petit hochement de tête, Clint confirma que ce n'était pas du tout impossible. Il avait déjà vu ce genre de choses. Ou plutôt, il avait déjà vu une certaine personne le faire. _Une personne qu'il préférerait oublier._

— Mais, maintenant…

— Il doit en être incapable, compléta l'agent, en dessinant vaguement un bâton du bout de doigts.

— Probablement.

Quand le docteur Banner avait décidé de tout raconter, il avait _tout_ raconté. Même la partie « Sans Bâton, pas de Pouvoirs » (tout en majuscules). L'agent laissa sa tête rouler quelques instants le long de son bras replié avant de reprendre la parole.

— Donc, il se traine là-dedans depuis déjà un petit moment.

— Alors qu'il a eu une violente poussée de fièvre…

— Pas très recommandé.

— Non, pas vraiment, confirma le médecin en titre.

L'archer se redressa alors d'un bond, et son coéquipier aurait pu jurer qu'il mourrait d'envie de se frotter les mains avec satisfaction, tel un méchant de dessin animé.

— Il va donc falloir le foutre à poil.

— Le faire changer de vêtements, agent Barton, corrigea son, presque toujours imperturbable, interlocuteur.

— Bien sûr. On ne néglige pas les normes d'hygiène.

— Hm, hm, commenta Bruce, _légèrement_ peu convaincu.

Affichant une attitude tout à fait professionnelle, la cible du « hm hm » se contenta de regarder droit dans les yeux son accusateur, revêtant en un instant le masque de l'agent parfaitement compétent qu'il était. Le duel silencieux de regards insistants dura un petit moment, avant que Clint ne repousse finalement son tabouret du bout de sa botte.

— Alors, on fait quoi ? Je pense pas que mes affaires iront. Et les vôtres, Doc'… On pourrait en mettre trois comme lui, dans un de vos pantalons.

Ses doigts pianotèrent un instant sur le comptoir.

— Probablement plus de trois, en fait.

Bruce replaça une boucle rebelle derrière son oreille, légèrement gêné. Oui, ses pantalons n'étaient pas, souvent, de la plus petite taille qui soit. Mais c'était ça, ou risquer de voir Hulk tout nu. Et personne ne le souhaitait.

— Pour Stark, ça n'irait pas non plus.

Traduction : « Même si ça me dérangerait pas du tout d'aller fouiner dans ses placards et d'y mettre un foutoir monstre, je suis au regret de confirmer qu'il ne possède pas non plus la bonne taille. ». Bruce résista très fort à l'envie de se pincer l'arête du nez.

— On pourrait emprunter quelques trucs à Natasha, finit par dire l'homme aux cheveux ébouriffé, d'un ton parfaitement neutre, provoquant un vif haussement de sourcils de son vis-à-vis.

— Vraiment, agent Barton ?

— Eh bien… disons juste qu'il n'a pas intérêt à faire un trou dans un de ses pyjamas en soie, ou esprit invisible ou pas, je ne pourrais garantir sa survie. Et faudra bien tout remettre en place. Mais oui, ça pourrait éventuellement coller. Avec une bonne dose d'élastiques. Vous avez des ceintures en rab' ?

Effectivement, Natasha devait être la plus svelte des habitants de la tour, mais quand même, « emprunter » des affaires à la Veuve Noire ne semblait pas véritablement être une bonne idée. Bruce croisa lentement les bras.

— Ça pourrait être une solution… provisoire, avertit-il, avec un bref froncement de sourcils, avant tout commentaire. Mais je pense tout de même qu'il faudra aller acheter le nécessaire à un moment ou un autre. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Le front du Faucon se plissa légèrement.

— Je pourrais m'en occuper.

Son collègue le contempla quelques instants, avant de faire un petit signe de tête.

— Je n'ai aucun doute sur vos capacités à rentrer et à sortir de la tour sans être vu, agent Barton. Ni même sur celui de faire vos achats dans la plus grande discrétion. Mais éviter en toute légalité une caisse enregistreuse…

Une petite grimace fugitive tordit les traits du dit agent. Depuis l'attaque, le monde connaissait non seulement les Avengers, mais aussi leurs visages. Ou du moins, New York les connaissait. Clint n'arriverait jamais à faire ses achats sans être reconnu, et le contenu de ses sacs ainsi que lui-même seraient probablement en tête des tabloïds dès le lendemain. Ce que les deux hommes préféraient éviter, pour des raisons évidentes.

— J'irai.

L'archer cligna des yeux. _Bruce Banner qui sortait de son antre ?_ Voilà un évènement peu commun. Stark avait réussi, on ne sait trop comment, à retenir le docteur parmi la civilisation, mais le faire sortir de ces murs s'était vu opposer un refus clair et net de la part de ce dernier. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Mais d'un autre côté, c'était assez logique. Oui, le monde les connaissait, mais le monde avait surtout vu un gigantesque mastodonte vert. Seules quelques rares personnes, hors « confidence », connaissaient le véritable Bruce Banner. Le reste ne connaissait qu'Hulk. Le docteur était arrivé sur sa petite mobylette au milieu de bataille, et s'était aussitôt transformé, après tout.

Clint jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule, en direction du canapé.

— Par hasard, vous n'auriez pas du papier et un stylo sur vous, Doc' ?

— Heu, si…

Bruce extirpa d'un geste machinal le calepin qu'il gardait toujours sur lui, dans la poche de sa chemise (et ce, malgré l'étalage de technologie de la tour – les habitudes avaient la vie dure –), avant de le tendre avec un stylo au Faucon.

Avoir de quoi écrire en permanence à portée de mains n'était pas qu'une habitude bien ancrée, chez le docteur. C'était un besoin vital. Une nécessité. Dès qu'il avait une nouvelle théorie ou un élément nouveau, et qu'il ne pouvait se rendre au laboratoire tout de suite, il l'écrivait dans ce petit carnet. Hors de question de risquer d'oublier une seule seconde le moindre indice, la moindre idée, la moindre information, qui pourrait, à terme, lui permettre un jour d'éradiquer sa condition.

Clint feuilleta machinalement le calepin et arracha une page vierge à la fin, avant de tapoter pensivement son menton avec le bout du stylo. Après avoir observé quelques instants le plafond, il baissa la tête et nota une série de chiffres sans hésiter une seule seconde, avant de tendre le résultat au docteur Banner.

Le médecin cligna des yeux.

— Ses mensurations ? Et… elles m'ont l'air tout à fait exactes. Comment…

— Je l'ai palpé, répondit Barton en ouvrant et refermant les doigts.

Bruce, le stylo parcourant pensivement les lignes écrites, marqua un temps d'arrêt, et haussa franchement un sourcil.

— « Palpé » ?

— Un agent entrainé ne perd jamais une occasion de récolter des informations, Doc', énonça Clint, semblant toujours aussi neutre. J'ai beau être moins calé que Natasha en la matière, j'ai eu assez d'occasions ces derniers temps pour l'examiner. Et j'ai de bons yeux.

Ça, pour avoir de bons yeux… l'agent Barton avait probablement l'une des meilleures vues au monde. Et peut-être même la meilleure.

Bruce ne chercha donc pas à discuter, rangeant son sourcil et ce qu'il pensait du choix de mots dans un coin.

— Pour ce soir, on empruntera un pyjama à l'agent Romanoff, reprit-il, en rangeant le carnet dans sa poche. Mais uniquement un pyjama. J'irais chercher le reste dès demain.

Pour l'instant, ils allaient avoir besoin d'un peu de temps. La soirée entière ne serait pas de trop pour convaincre Jack de laisser ses habits fatigués de côté.

Tout à ses pensées, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le canapé, l'Avengers manqua d'ailleurs de glisser sur quelque chose. Et en posant ainsi ses yeux sur la chaussette abandonnée sur le sol, Bruce ne put que secouer la tête.

Non. Définitivement.

La soirée entière ne serait pas de trop.

oOo

Le lendemain, en posant les yeux sur la foule grouillante des rues de New York, qui palpitait et s'agitait à moins d'un mètre de sa position comme un monstrueux organe vivant, Bruce Banner se dit qu'il avait eu une très mauvaise idée.

Les foules… n'évoquaient rien de bon. Moyens de dissimulation et pièges en puissance en même temps, elles renvoyaient l'image de la fuite. De la traque.

Sentant l'Autre remuer dans son esprit, l'Avengers se força à fermer les yeux et à respirer, lentement, calmement. Il l'avait déjà, il pouvait le refaire. User de l'IA de la Tour Stark pour tout et n'importe quoi n'était pas une solution durable. Aucun livreur ne passerait la nouvelle sécurité, pas sans le maître des lieux dans le coin, et Happy n'était pas un garçon de courses. Bien sûr, techniquement, Bruce pourrait délivrer les autorisations nécessaires. Tony lui avait donné les pleins pouvoirs. Mais il ne le ferait pas. La tour était la maison de Tony. Et même si sortir n'était pas la meilleure idée qui soit, que ce soit pour lui ou pour le monde, cela ne ferait pas de mal à son corps de marcher ailleurs que sur un tapis de course.

Puis, acheter quelques vêtements ne prendrait pas trop de temps. Si le réfrigérateur se vidait, il faudrait aussi penser à faire quelques courses alimentaires, mais ce n'était pas encore à l'ordre du jour. Le modèle se trouvant dans la cuisine était grand, très, grand. Et dans la pièce adjacente, il y avait toute une réserve à disposition. Pour ne pas dire qu'il n'y avait pas _que_ les laboratoires qui étaient équipés de chambres froides. Si la nécessité s'en faisait sentir, la Tour Stark pourrait probablement tenir un siège.

Bruce secoua quelques instants la tête, méditant sur ce fait incroyable, et sur le soin obsessionnel du détail qu'avait apporté le milliardaire au moindre centimètre carré de son « bébé ». Puis il rentra les épaules, et s'enfonça d'un pas décidé, après avoir encore respiré longuement quelques instants, dans la fourmilière géante se trouvant devant lui.

Le trajet se passa pourtant sans incident notable, et Bruce arriva rapidement sur place. JARVIS lui ayant quasiment imprimé un itinéraire au mètre près, telle une mère inquiète de voir son fils quitter pour la première fois la maison, ce n'était pas si étonnant.

Lorsque les portes vitrées du magasin se refermèrent derrière son dos, il respira quand même un peu plus calmement (ou de façon moins contrôlée, c'était un peu confus), tout en cherchant à abaisser machinalement sa casquette. Avant de se souvenir qu'il n'en avait plus besoin depuis un moment. L'ex-fugitif se crispa quelques instants à ce souvenir du passé, puis se forçant à relâcher la tension s'accumulant dans ses épaules, s'avança entre les rayons. Et tout se passa très bien, jusqu'au moment où une vendeuse surgit obligeamment de derrière un présentoir.

— Vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier, monsieur ? demanda-t-elle immédiatement, d'un sourire plein de gloss et de dents impeccablement blanches, agitant ses ongles manucurés dans les airs alors qu'elle s'approchait.

Bruce se figea en un instant, imitant très bien une biche prise dans les feux d'une voiture, avant de se maugréer intérieurement et de forcer la « machine » à se remettre en route. Il souleva vaguement ce qu'il avait en mains.

— Non, c'est très gentil à vous, mais… commença-t-il doucement, avec un petit sourire poli, avant de se faire couper l'herbe sous le pied.

— Oh, mais c'est l'un de nos nouveaux t-shirts ! Ils font un malheur chez les jeunes, en ce moment, vous savez. C'est pour votre fils ? babilla-t-elle avec un rythme bien trop élevé et sans même prendre la peine de chercher à respirer entre deux phrases.

Avec une légère angoisse, l'Avengers pouvait presque voir la jeune femme sautiller sur place. Un peu plus, et elle battait des mains, ravie. Ravie de quoi, il n'en savait rien. Le scientifique jeta un bref coup d'œil au magasin et constata que les lieux n'étaient pas vraiment bondés. _En fait, il était le seul client._

Pressentant une catastrophe imminente, le docteur Banner tenta une nouvelle approche.

— Je…

— C'est pour son anniversaire ? intervint subitement une deuxième vendeuse tout aussi souriante, en se glissant en un instant aux côtés de la première.

 _Mais d'où sortait-elle ?_

— Non, c'est…

— Wouah, même pas ?! s'exclama une troisième, surgissant de derrière ses collègues, tel un diablotin jaillissant de sa boîte. Incroyable !

 _Une. Une invasion._

Bruce essaya très fort de ne pas cligner des yeux.

— Et il vous laisse lui acheter des vêtements, comme ça, sans rien dire ?

— C'est rare, une telle docilité.

— Et que ce soit vous, son père, qui vous en chargiez…

— Adorable, tout bonnement adorable !

 _Adorable ?_ Qu'est-ce qui était adorable, exactement ? Bruce ne comprenait pas, mais ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il était dans une position dangereuse, et qu'il risquait de se faire encercler à tout moment. Non, rectification : il était déjà encerclé, et son rythme cardiaque commençait à faire de petits bonds de mauvaise augure. S'il ne sortait pas vite là, ça allait certainement mal finir.

Attrapant rapidement ce qu'il avait repéré, c'est-à-dire l'essentiel, Bruce Banner, l'hôte d'une force pour ainsi dire colossale et d'une intelligence redoutable, battit promptement en retraite.

Sous les gloussements et les babillages ravis de trois jeunes femmes tout à fait enthousiastes.

oOo

Clint Barton était franchement amusé.

Depuis sa confortable place sur le canapé, il avait tout vu. JARVIS ayant, en effet, décidé de pirater la caméra du magasin pour suivre en direct les pérégrinations du docteur. Ce qui, tout bien considéré, était un acte tout à fait logique, quand on décidait de lâcher le Hulk en personne dans les rues hostiles de New York. Mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de noter qu'au passage, en plus de faire très « mère poule inquiète », que cet acte sonnait très « Stark », et que l'IA faisait preuve d'une marge de décision un peu plus importante que prévue. Il faudrait qu'il en touche deux mots au SHIELD, plus tard. Gérer son créateur n'était déjà pas chose facile, alors si son IA s'y mettait aussi…

Mais, pour l'instant, ce n'était pas à l'ordre du jour, et il s'était contenté de suivre avec intérêt le parcours de son collègue. Pour au final, le voir se hâter très très rapidement vers la sortie. Un petit sourire en coin s'était alors dessiné sur ses lèvres. Contempler le célèbre Hulk, redoutable force de la nature (et officieusement, relatif génie scientifique), être vaincu par trois demoiselles à peine sorties de l'adolescence, c'était quelque chose d'assez cocasse.

Lorsque la dite force de la nature était rentrée, Jack, lui, avait croisé les bras, bien décidé à prendre une pose se voulant menaçante, malgré le sourire qui avait flotté sur ses lèvres un peu plus tôt face au spectacle. Ce qui avait lamentablement échoué, étant donné que son pantalon s'était fait promptement la malle.

L'esprit avait dû le retenir in extremis en jurant, pour ne pas finir, eh bien, en très petite tenue au beau milieu du salon. Même avec l'aide d'un cordon et en ne prenant que les affaires de la plus fine d'entre eux, les vêtements restaient trop grands. Mais au moins, il les portait. Le convaincre n'avait pas été évident, et cela avait donné, la veille, libre cours à une mémorable partie de catch entre l'archer et le gardien. Que Bruce avait contemplé en silence. Pourtant, de façon assez surprenante, et sans que rien ne l'annonce, ce fut Jack lui-même qui y mit le point final. En acceptant d'enfiler le pyjama, et en filant surtout très vite à l'abri des regards pour le faire.

Personne n'avait trouvé à y redire. Tant qu'il acceptait de se changer… Et pour avoir accepté, il avait accepté, vu la façon dont il plongea immédiatement sur le sac de Bruce. Après une exclamation aussi vive que soulagée, la tête encore dedans, l'esprit s'en empara définitivement et fila s'habiller dans un coin, avec cette fois, un pantalon à la bonne taille. Visiblement, tout semblait mieux que les affaires trop larges de Natasha.

Clint sentit son petit sourire amusé revenir à la charge, tandis que le docteur Banner se remettait en commençant les préparatifs pour le dîner, et que Jack tentait quelques pas à côté du canapé, testant la sureté de ce nouveau pantalon. _Pieds nus._

Repérant très vite les morceaux de laine plus ou moins dissimulés entre deux coussins, le Faucon les chopa au vol, avant de carrément se jeter de tout son poids sur sa cible pour la plaquer au sol sans hésitation.

Un petit moment plus tard, alors que leur futur repas commençait à dégager des effluves intéressants, et que Clint avait presque réussi à lui enfiler la deuxième chaussette (à Jack, pas au repas), la voix de JARVIS résonna à travers tout le salon.

— Le capitaine Steve Rogers se trouve actuellement dans les environs immédiats de la tour. Les scans de sécurité sont presque terminés, et Monsieur Rogers devrait atteindre cet étage dans un peu moins de cinq minutes.

Les deux Avengers présents se figèrent instantanément à ces mots.

— C'était prévu que… ? commença Bruce, sa cuillère en suspension au-dessus d'une casserole.

Clint, littéralement vautré sur Jack, se redressa, et s'assit avec le plus grand naturel sur le dos de ce dernier, le clouant toujours aussi efficacement au sol.

— Non.

Bruce, les yeux posés sur leur jeune invité, fronça les sourcils.

— Ce n'est pas vraiment…

L'agent, le regard fixé droit sur les portes de l'ascenseur, déclara avec son air neutre habituel :

— Le Captain, a, en dehors du champ de bataille, toujours eu un sens du timing quelque peu… particulier.

Sa phrase à peine achevée, le panneau de l'ascenseur clignota, et les portes qu'il fixait s'ouvrirent avec un chuintement discret. Clint retint un reniflement approprié.

— _Salut, Cap'._

* * *

 **Note de Chapitre (II) :** Si des gens sont encore vivants dans la salle suite à... _tout ça_ , je ne peux donner aucune certitude, étant encore en plein flou niveau déménagement/connexion, mais le prochain Chapitre : « Steve Rogers » (qui est tombé de sa chaise suite à ce titre ?), a pour objectif d'arriver le 28 février. Idéalement, dans deux semaines donc, comme d'habitude. Ou ce qui était prévu avant que la connexion ne me fasse faux bond, ahem.

Encore une fois, je vous remercie infiniment pour votre lecture, encore plus pour vos reviews, follow's et favoris (c'est juste trop d'honneur hiiii).


End file.
